


Туннельный эффект

by achenne



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Femdom, Prequel, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne
Summary: Приквел основного сюжета игры. Становление "ТранСтар" как мы ее знаем в игре и все прочее.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрации, автор Aihito  
> https://twitter.com/mew_mew_aihito/status/1052103246255464448  
> https://img00.deviantart.net/23c5/i/2018/294/6/8/good_morning__talos_by_aihito-dcpztxg.jpg  
> https://www.artstation.com/artwork/6a89kw

В люкс-номере работало сразу три телевизора. Новостные передачи на немецком, китайском и английском языках прокручивали один и тот же сюжет — если прислушаться, можно было уловить разницу подачи от уклончивости Пекина до американской восторженности. Появлялись лица комментаторов и экспертов, затем вновь шли одни и те же кадры — белое здание Национальной Академии Наук США, полутемный конференц-зал — приглашены только избранные, около пятисот человек, журналистов два десятка, эксклюзивный материал. Кафедра с золотыми буквами и золотым же гербом, за кафедрой — рослый и полный молодой человек в очках и несколько неформальной для такого выступления одежде — с костюмом все отлично, но ворот рубашки расстегнут, никакого галстука; он — типичное дитя глобализации: азиатские черты лица в сочетании со светлыми глазами. Внимание аудитории приковано не столько к докладчику, сколько к трехмерным изображениям проектора — и к небольшому резервуару, чашке Петри с сероватой массой, похожей на бесцветную сладкую вату.  
— За основу взят геном Cladonia deformis — Кладонии бесформенной, способной жить в условиях пустыни. В сочетании с генетической структурой Tardigrada — тихоходок, экспериментальный образец показал способность к выживаемости в температуре близкой к абсолютному нулю, в отсутствие кислорода и даже воды. Собственно, это сочетание не только умеет выживать, но и перерабатывать песок в полезную почву.  
— Вы считаете, что этот мох будет полезен? — журналистка с короткими светлыми волосами и резковато очерченным лицом, похожая на какую-то мелкую птицу, тянет руку одновременно с вопросом.  
— Безусловно, — докладчик смотрит не на нее — и камера услужливо следует за взглядом, высвечивая в первых рядах мужчину и женщину средних лет — оба сухопарые и строгие, однако сходство с человеком за кафедрой очевидно. Тот и другая выглядят безразличными. В отличие от девочки лет шестнадцати в ярко-красном платье. Та показывает большой палец, а камере — язык.  
— Прежде нам удавалось создавать образцы, способные к выживанию в экстремальных условиях, но этот вид мха умеет еще и менять структуру почвы, повышать плодородность, а также вырабатывать кислород.  
— И что вы предлагаете с ним делать, доктор Ю? — настаивает журналистка.  
Докладчик улыбается.  
— Терраформировать Марс, конечно. Всего несколько образцов, вроде этого, и спустя десять-пятнадцать лет на красной планете появится пригодная для дыхания атмосфера, а почва станет подходящей для ведения сельского хозяйства.  
Заявление откликается гулом голосов. Журналисты тянут руки. Камера снова направлена на мужчину и женщину в первом ряду, те сохраняют полное спокойствие, словно не услышали ровным счетом ничего сенсационного. Зато девочка подскакивает, чтобы аплодировать стоя, и возвращается на место только после какого-то замечания женщины — очевидно, своей матери.  
— Вы не боитесь этих экспериментов с разнородным ДНК, доктор Ю? — у другого журналиста вид типичного хипстера, начиная от бороды и заканчивая клетчатой рубашкой. — Что, если вы создали монстра?  
— Нет, — докладчик выглядит искренне удивленным. — Что может быть плохого в терраформировании Марса? Мы… с моей сестрой Морган с детства мечтали, что однажды устроим семейный пикник на красной планете и будем смотреть на Землю.  
— Вы нарушаете законы природы!  
— И это оправдывает самоназвание нашего вида — человек разумный.  
«Хипстер» остервенело щелкает кнопками записывающих и фотоустройств. Камера показывает мох крупным планом — не самое интересное зрелище, просто сгусток серовато-белесой плеснеподобной массы в большой стеклянной чашке.  
— Как вы назовете эту форму жизни? — автора вопроса не показывают, зато слышен ответ:  
— Takakia Catherine. В честь моей матери.  
Весь сюжет в нарезках новостей занимал не больше пары-тройки минут, зато расползся от таблоидов до аналитических передач. Новости наслаивались друг на друга. Сквозь остатки сна Алекс уже понимал, что проснется знаменитым — и что больше всего в этом люксе ему не хватает голосовых команд с возможностью вырубить телевизоры к чертям. За последнюю неделю перед выступлением на конференции он едва ли проспал десять часов суммарно, ничего удивительного, что вчера его хватило на десяток поздравлений и пару бокалов шампанского, а сейчас уже…  
— Разработка двадцатипятилетнего доктора Алекса Ю, потомственного ученого и достойного продолжателя дела своих отца и матери, уже называется экспертами главным достижением последних десяти лет…  
— …ТранСтар собирается захватывать не только Землю, но и Марс? Корпорации простирают свои щупальца в космос?  
— Заявление доктора Ю прозвучало гуманистическим гимном, но так ли чисты помыслы молодого доктора? Интересует ли сына одного из учредителей ТранСтар что-то, кроме выгоды?  
Голоса комментаторов накладывались друг на друга.  
«Заткнитесь. Ну пожалуйста».  
Нужно было открыть глаза и протянуть руку за пультом.  
«Девять утра», — услужливо подсказали смарт-часы на тумбочке. Алексу это чудо техники не очень нравилось: главным образом, потому что напоминало о неправильном режиме дня, недостатке физической активности и прочей раздражающей ерунде. «Вчера вы не достигли цели по шагам» и так далее.  
Зато часы подключались к компьютеру. Несколько десятков желтых значков с конвертами — ладно, он разберет почту позже. Так, а вот с этим медлить не стоит.

«Отправитель: Уильям Ю  
Тема: Перенос лаборатории в ТранСтар».  
Алекс дотянулся до пульта и выключил все три телевизора. На последнем как раз показывали Морган — Алекс был благодарен сестре за поддержку. Если бы не она, не переписка во время работы и их многочасовые зависания в голосовом мессенджере — культивировать мох порой довольно скучно, — он бы просто свихнулся в пустой лаборатории. Вчера она радовалась едва ли не больше Алекса, едва тот спустился с кафедры — повисла на шее с визгом, достойным чирлидерши на бейсбольном матче.  
Отец с матерью приняли научный прорыв старшего сына как должное — иного Алекс и не ждал, зато Морган казалась счастливей него самого.  
Не выбираясь из-под одеяла, он поднял с пола дипломат с ноутбуком. Письма от коллег, поздравления, приглашения на интервью… вот оно.  
«Директора ТранСтар одобрили твой проект. Со следующей недели лаборатория будет располагаться на нашей территории. Тебя ждем дома сегодня, вертолет пребудет к десяти утра.  
Уильям Ю.  
P.S.: О своей команде не беспокойся. Им будет выплачено достаточно, чтобы не волновались о прекращении участия в проекте».

— Черт.  
Ноутбук сполз с кровати и с неприятным глухим звуком ударился о паркет. Алекс уже лет пять не приезжал в родительское имение дольше, чем на два-три дня — а последний раз пропустил даже Рождество, потому что был слишком занят исследованиями, они как раз вышли на финишную прямую.  
Ехать домой? А как же его команда (будет выплачено достаточно, черт возьми), планы, и…  
Полдесятого. У него полчаса на то, чтобы собраться.  
Алекс поднял чудом оставшийся в живых ноутбук, нажал на сенсор «ответить» и занес пальцы над клавиатурой, чтобы набрать:  
«Извини, отец, я предпочитаю работать самостоятельно».  
И захлопнул ноутбук.  
Двадцать пять минут. Нельзя опаздывать.  
По крайней мере, он снова будет рядом с Морган — ради этого стоило вернуться домой.

Родители наняли нового личного пилота. Он назвался Вальтером Далем и, судя по тому, как окинул Алекса пренебрежительным взглядом, а затем сообщил, что тот опоздал на три с половиной минуты, успел стать приближенным.  
Алекс передернул плечами. Должно быть, отец опасался, что он откажется возвращаться, вот и отправил… Даля.  
— Готовы к вылету, сэр? — пилот затянулся вонючей сигаретой и выдохнул сизое облако прямо в кабину.  
— Да.  
Вещей у Алекса было немного: ноутбук с основными наработками — все копии заботливо сохранены на двух дополнительных жестких дисках, — биоконтейнер с образцом мха, смена одежды и плюшевый трехглазый «марсианин» — подарок еще семилетней Морган. Девять лет прошло. Марсианина Алекс прятал в кармане пиджака. Это был его талисман, неизменно напоминающий о сестре, и он не хотел, чтобы кто-то посторонний знал о существовании «дурацкой игрушки» — уж точно не этот Даль.  
Всю дорогу он думал о своей команде — потребовалось почти пять лет, чтобы собрать достойных людей. Алекс полагал, что сумеет уговорить отца оставить лучших, это выгоднее, чем нанимать новых и тратить время на введение в курс дела. Зато теперь все права на Takakia Catherine останутся за ТранСтар. Наверняка, Уильям Ю уже позаботился об этом и зарегистрировал патент. Как там говорили журналисты? Мегакорпорации порабощают не только Землю, но и другие планеты?  
Его немного укачивало, к тому же Даль даже не старался вести вертолет плавно, так что попытка открыть ноутбук и хотя бы ответить на остальные письма провалилась. Гораздо проще было смотреть в иллюминатор — буйная зелень Вашингтона уступала место морскому побережью. Полет занял около четырех часов. Они почти добрались до Сан-Франциско. Имение родителей расположилось неподалеку от национального парка Йосемити. Заповедная зона стала частной еще лет двадцать назад, насколько Алекс помнил. Отец привык добиваться своего.  
Родительский дом был примечателен не только фьюжен-архитектурой — причудливой смесью стилистики династии Хань и европейского прагматизма. Под землей расположился целый лабораторный комплекс.  
Все необходимое. Ну конечно.  
Вертолет спускался. Алекс вытащил из внутреннего кармана подарок сестры, подбросил и поймал плюшевую игрушку. Ладно, он уже не только смирился — ничего не имел против.  
Его всегда было легко убедить, если говорил кто-то из семьи.  
От взлетной площадки до разукрашенного золотыми горельефами и малахитовыми колоннами входа почти полтора километра — можно взять миникар, но Алекс предпочел идти пешком. Что там говорили смарт-часы насчет двигательной активности? К тому же он соскучился по чистому воздуху, веренице гор и лесу — имение Ю лежало словно на дне тарелки, окруженное почти нетронутой природой. Небо днем здесь пронзительно-синее, а по ночам никакие огни города не заслоняли звезды.  
Алекс почти не удивился, когда увидел Морган всего в сотне футов от площадки вертолета. Накануне он слишком волновался из-за доклада и, пожалуй, мало замечал сестру, несмотря на все ее восторги и объятия. Затем семью забрал вертолет, Алекс же остался на то, что приятели называли афтерпати.  
«Она знала, что я прилечу».  
Морган немного щурилась. Короткие волосы растрепал ветер. Она была одета в рваные джинсы и полупрозрачный «газовый» топик, через который просвечивало белье. Алекс с неудовольствием отметил проколотую бровь — кажется, это сомнительное украшение было на ней и вчера, но при дневном свете сильнее бросалось в глаза. Он все еще был старшим братом — и занудным старшим братом, — пусть и понимал, что все равно ничего не выскажет.  
Она выглядела одновременно взрослой и какой-то беззащитной. Алекс прожил целых шесть лет отдельно, и сейчас не мог не думать об этом, как о попытке позорного бегства — ведь он бросил Морган здесь.  
С родителями, вот именно.  
Он неуверенно помахал ей. Та широко улыбнулась и кинулась навстречу; невысокой Морган пришлось подняться на цыпочки, чтобы повиснуть на шее рослого брата, Алекс подхватил ее, словно в детстве.  
— Я соскучился, — честно сказал он.  
— И я.  
А потом поцеловала — горячее дыхание пахло чем-то вроде персиков или жвачки, розовой дешевой жвачки, которую родители непременно конфисковали бы даже у почти взрослой шестнадцатилетней девушки. И поцелуй этот был совсем не сестринским, неуверенным и неловким, но определенно — в губы.  
Плюшевый марсианин вывалился из кармана Алекса.  
— Морган…  
— О, ты до сих пор хранишь эту штуку, — она подняла игрушку быстрым жестом и снова обняла Алекса за то, чему полагалось быть талией. Морган ущипнула его за бок. — Взрослый серьезный старший брат. Между прочим, ты сегодня во всех выпусках новостей!  
Алекс дотронулся до губ, потом решил не думать о странном поцелуе. Это была его младшая сестра. В конце концов, еще лет десять назад она приходила к нему в кровать, если снились кошмары — а они ей снились, и она рисовала какое-то огромное черное бесформенное чудовище. Отец показывал Морган детскому психологу, на что мозгоправ только развел руками и затянул было про семейную атмосферу, но очень быстро и предусмотрительно прикусил язык.  
— В выпусках, да. Например, про корпорацию ТранСтар, которая поработит Марс, — заметил Алекс, решив, что сестра достаточно взрослая для такой иронии.  
— Они просто тебе завидуют.  
Она взяла его под руку, потерлась щекой о плечо.  
— Так здорово, что ты вернулся. Мы теперь с тобой зажжем, ага? А то отец грозился отправить меня в какую-то суперэлитную частную школу для девочек, но потом я ему показала своей проект по нейронным функциям, и он передумал. Проект, кстати, выиграл какой-то там грант. Ну, конечно, это папочка позаботился… Но ему понравилось, уже неплохо. И никаких частных школ для девочек. Фу. А еще мама учила меня стрелять, я выбила все мишени, и она меня взяла на охоту. На настоящую охоту. Они купили лицензию, прямо здесь, в заповеднике. Ну, я и пристрелила пару уток, а чего такого-то! — за эту тираду Морган трижды обогнула Алекса, теперь шла задом наперед.  
— Осторожней.  
Он поймал ее за руку.  
— Ты чуть не упала.  
— Главное, не сломай мне запястье, как в тот раз, — Морган показала язык. Она знала, что Алекс до сих пор не может себе простить того случая, дурацкого случая c "очень важными" файлами в компьютере брата. — Ладно-ладно, прости, я больше не буду.  
И она поцеловала его.  
Опять. Точно так же — с губами, стараясь проникнуть языком в рот.  
Алекс отстранился.  
— Морган.  
Он должен был ей что-то еще сказать, объяснить или дать понять, что так неправильно, но не мог подобрать нужных слов; и промолчал — вполне сознавая собственную трусость.  
— Родители вернутся вечером. У нас куча времени, — Морган подмигнула ему. — Побыть вдвоем.


	2. 2

Огромный дом казался пустым. Уильям Ю, почти не меняясь с возрастом внешне, все сильнее подозревал заговор врагов вокруг себя, сокращая штат прислуги до минимума, заменяя людей операторами — машинами для выполнения основных функций. Алекс даже не знал, как к этому относиться. С одной стороны, чем больше рабочих мест — тем лучше, с другой… лично он предпочел бы не работать на Уильяма Ю.  
Впрочем, кажется именно это ему и предстояло.  
Три этажа, мрамор и красное дерево. Пахло тонкой смесью духов, благовоний и табака — отец ненавидел коммунистов, но это не мешало ему вкладывать деньги в кубинскую экономику. И снова сочетание символизма и симметрии; свежие цветы и по-немецки идеальная чистота.  
Морган не дала ему оглядеться, потащила наверх — в свою комнату. Золотые львы на перилах как будто проводили взглядом. Над головами проплыл оператор-уборщик.  
— Иди сюда, я тебе покажу свои наработки, — Морган толкнула дверь.  
Ее комната, вернее несколько комнат, не слишком изменились с его прошлого визита. Впрочем, нет: в тот раз на всех стенах были развешаны какие-то размалеванные типы. Алекс догадывался, что это современные поп-идолы молодежи, но его консерватизм мешал положительно воспринимать парней в макияже и сверкающе-обтягивающих кожаных комбинезонах. Но кто он такой, чтобы диктовать Морган музыкальные вкусы? Кэтрин Ю любила Баха и Вагнера, Уильям — легкий джаз родом из начала двадцатого века. Алексу нравился медитативный дарк-эмбиент без слов, не потому что был меломаном, а потому что под такое сопровождение проще всего работать.  
Морган, очевидно, переросла свое увлечение парнями в блестках и макияже. Кумиров сменили плакаты со строением мозга, цепочками ДНК, нейронными структурами. Над кроватью, Алекс помнил, была установлена трехмерная карта звездного неба — он сам подарил ее Морган. Он украдкой покосился и увидел все же те провода для генерации поля.  
Звездную карту Морган сохранила.  
— Ну, чего стоишь на пороге, — она притянула его к своему компьютеру, пошевелила мышкой и открыла изображение человеческого мозга. В кресло она забралась с ногами, скинув на ходу массивные кроссовки. Алекс сел на свободный стул. — Считается, что вся наша личность находится вот здесь.  
— В цепочке нейронов, да.  
— А что если делать копию и передавать другому человеку? Например, один умеет хорошо рисовать, а другой хочет научиться, но у него нет времени. Вот ты, Алекс, чему бы ты хотел научиться?  
Тот задумчиво развел руками.  
— «Я знаю лишь, что ничего не знаю», Морган, — процитировал он. — Человеческое познание безгранично.  
— Что, если его можно будет отдавать другим сразу, за секунду?  
Алекс не удержался и слегка взъерошил короткие волосы сестры:  
— Скажи честно: тебя замучили репетиторы и ты хочешь выучить… что, пиньинь? Высшую математику? — за пять минут?  
— Да ну тебя. Зануда. Отец тоже сказал, что это пока нереализуемый проект, но ты-то в меня должен верить.  
— Я верю, — согласился Алекс.  
Он вгляделся в нейронную схему и предполагаемые способы копирования. Вероятно, в этом был некий смысл, просто не хватало какой-то детали — технологий, в том числе. Со мхом было проще, всего лишь простейшие и микобионты. Над идеями Морган стоило подумать. Возможно, даже рассмотреть их более подробно, вот только…  
Алекс потер переносицу и поправил очки.  
— Ой, слушай, — терпения Морган хватило на две минуты. Две и сорок девять секунд, если верить электронным часам, — ты же привез свой мох, да? Покажешь, как он формирует кислород?  
— Покажу. Он питается неорганикой и преобразовывает ее в органику.  
— Отлично! Кстати, о питании: ты завтракал, Алекс? Я испекла твой любимый лимонный пирог со взбитыми сливками.  
Алекс засмеялся.  
— У меня самая талантливая сестра в мире.  
— Конечно, — невозмутимо отозвалась Морган. — Ладно, мне немного помогал кухонный оператор. А шеф-повара отец уволил на прошлой неделе, и нового пока не нашли.  
Уволил.  
Этьен Пти работал лет… пятнадцать? Двадцать? Неужели Уильям Ю решил, что его пытаются отравить? Или скорее: он избавляется от «лишних людей» в поместье. Лаборатория прежде функционировала не на полную мощь, но теперь — будет что-то новое. Может, дело и не в паранойе, а в очередном гениальном отцовском плане. Похоже на него.  
Алекс решил не думать — пока. Лимонный пирог определенно был хорошей идеей.

Еще в детстве поместье казалось Алексу слишком просторным, когда-то очень давно — точно до рождения Морган, — он умудрился заблудиться в лестницах и переходах. Использовалась хорошо если двадцатая часть комнат, залов, оранжерей и галерей. В остальных прислуга поддерживала чистоту, и только. Теперь не осталось и прислуги, спасибо веку умных машин. Его личным домом была собственная и Морган комнаты плюс лаборатория — из тех, что располагались на наземных уровнях. Сейчас он спросил, цела ли она.  
— А что ей сделается? — даже удивилась Морган. — Я иногда ее использую для опытов.  
— Отлично. Подойдет для демонстрации способностей Takakia Catherine.  
Алекс глянул на свои часы, которые по-прежнему соединялись с ноутбуком и сообщали уже о пятидесяти неотвеченных почтовых сообщениях. Среди них, безусловно, не только поздравления, но и закономерные вопросы ребят из команды.  
Ох.  
Письмами и переговорами стоило заняться в первую очередь, но Морган выжидающе смотрела на него, он пообещал сестре персональную демонстрацию. Существовали важные, очень важные задачи — и Морган.  
— Идем, — он решительно выключил часы.  
За сутки мох заполнил все пространство чашки Петри и пытался выбраться наружу с явно обиженным видом — как это, его забыли. Морган ткнула его пальцем, понюхала, только что не попробовала на вкус. В их старой лаборатории не было никакого сверх-оборудования — всего один электронный микроскоп, например, и компьютерное оснащение неплохо было бы обновить. Алекс поместил мох в резервуар размером с сорокалитровый аквариум — кажется, здесь когда-то действительно держали то ли рыб, то ли белых крыс для опытов, но сейчас он пустовал. Нашлось немного песка, металла. Алекс выбирал неорганику, от старой бумаги и даже пластиковых ручек отказался.  
— Это долго? — нетерпеливо следила за ним Морган.  
— Полное преобразование? Несколько дней, но первые признаки можно заметить через полчаса. Хочешь, вернемся позже.  
«А я все-таки отвечу на письма».  
— Нет, хочу подождать, — капризно протянула сестра. Алекс послушно сел на крутящийся стул без спинки, не слишком удобный. Со мхом пока ничего не происходило, выпущенный из чашки Петри он вел себя…как мох. Просто серая масса на груде песка, ржавых гвоздей и какого-то еще забытого в лаборатории, куда не добирались вездесущие клининговые операторы, хлама.  
Алекс поймал себя на том, что это самый странный день за последние несколько лет. Они упорно трудились вместе, двадцать семь человек; разработку он вполне справедливо считал «своей», идея принадлежала ему, но на самом деле, людей было много — и как-то само получилось, что бывший староста гарвардского курса стал руководителем проекта. И так же само собой выходило, что если остальные могли уехать кататься на лыжах в Швейцарию или купаться во Флориду, то он не отвлекался, не…  
Морган бы сказала: эй, ты вообще там ходил на вечеринки? Творил что-то безумное? Ну и какой тогда смысл во взрослой жизни?  
Однако она ничего не говорила, зато вдруг обняла его, жарко дыша в ухо.  
— Морган?  
— Я слежу за твоим мхом, — отозвалась она, прижимаясь подбородком к плечу. Алекс не нашелся с ответом.  
Морган стиснула его крепче.  
— Я соскучилась, — сказала она. Алексу подумалось, что сейчас самое время вспомнить, каково быть заботливым старшим братом.  
— Что-то случилось, Морган?  
— О, узнаю Алекса: ты всегда подозреваешь чего-нибудь плохое, а? Нет, ничего не случилось. Мне просто было немного одиноко, ну ты знаешь. Отец все пытался меня познакомить с сыновьями каких-то своих друзей — из Совета, конечно же. Какие же они все скучные, Алекс. Как игрушки на полке в магазине.  
Алекс тихонько вздохнул. Из него был так себе советник по налаживанию личной жизни — за почти двадцать шесть лет с ним приключилась всего пара романов, последний — с коллегой-генетиком Тамарой Кац. Наверное, первенец одной из богатейших семей в мире мог заводить интрижки хоть каждую неделю. Не складывалось, видимо. Если бы Алекса принялись допрашивать — почему? — он отшутился бы про фамильную паранойю — и в этой шутке оказалось бы не так уж много юмора.  
Что посоветовать Морган, он понятия не имел.  
— Вероятно, ты просто еще не встретила того, кто бы тебя заинтересовал, — это звучало паршивым штампом из поп-психологии. Морган щекотно фыркнула ему в ухо.  
— А вот и не угадал.  
Она продолжала практически висеть на нем, почти как в ее детстве, когда старший брат усаживал малышку на плечи, изображая пони. Она была очень теплая, пахла теперь не только жвачкой, но и лимонным пирогом — корицей, цитрусом, а еще смесью каких-то трав, должно быть — духами. Ладони забрались под пиджак. Сквозь тонкую рубашку руки ощущались очень подвижными и еще более горячими, чем остальное тело. Это было… странно.  
— Морган?  
— Ну.  
Алекс едва не задал дурацкий вопрос: что ты делаешь. И опять не сумел — это было бы слишком неловко, пожалуй.  
— Смотри, трансформация неорганики в органику.  
За стеклом мох, названный в честь их с Морган матери, превратил несколько десятков песчинок и ржавчину со старого гвоздя в комья перегноя.  
— Вау, круто.  
Морган убрала руки и прилипла носом к бывшему аквариуму. Алекс едва не сделал ей замечание: ну что за уличный слэнг, но это оказалось бы слишком занудно даже для него.  
— Теперь оставить его на несколько дней, а потом можно будет посадить что-нибудь. Этот мох питается неорганикой, поэтому его легко встроить в любую экосистему, он не будет соперничать с растениями за ресурсы.  
Волосы у Морган растрепались еще сильнее. Под прозрачным топиком съехала лямка бюстгальтера. В стекле отражалось кольцо проколотой брови.  
Алекс вздохнул, прежде чем включить злосчастные часы. Оказалось, очень вовремя: перекрывая другие, высветилось сообщение от отца, что они едут, и ждут встречи.

Отец и мать встречали его вместе. Совершенно разные по происхождению и характеру, за годы брака они словно бы вросли друг в друга. Кэтрин позволила себе поцеловать Алекса в щеку, потрепать по спине и сказать, что гордится им и тронута тем, что будущий ГМО-покоритель Марса получил ее имя.  
— Я всегда знала, что мой первенец совершит переворот в науке, — сказала она. А потом критически оглядела его, и добавила. — Но, милый, тебе все же следует больше уделять времени физическим упражнениям.  
— Спасибо, мама, — только и сказал Алекс. Ему удалось удержаться от вздоха.  
Отец наблюдал за ними, грея в бокале французский коньяк пятидесятилетней выдержки. Уильям Ю не менялся, сколько Алекс его помнил — никогда не воспринимался молодым, но и теперь — ни на год старше. Если матери удавалось сохранять физическую форму, но возраст все равно отражался на лице и на теле, несмотря на все косметологические процедуры и здоровый образ жизни, то отец просто застыл в каком-то вневременном отрезке, будто вырвался в неэвклидово пространство без четвертого измерения.  
Уильям Ю не торопился поздравлять сына. Впрочем, накануне тот пожал Алексу руку, и это стоило многого.  
Он так же собственноручно поднес супруге бокал с сухим вином, а затем протянул Алексу бокал с коньяком. Себе плеснул такой же слой темно-янтарной жидкости в два пальца.  
— Совет директоров ТранСтар заинтересовался твоим проектом, — сказал Уильям Ю, — но гораздо больше им понравится ты сам.  
Должно быть, Алекс выглядел слишком растерянным — он отметил лишь едва не выпавший из рук бокал. Он поставил его на стол отцовского приватного кабинета — золото и красное дерево, картины из шелка, специально привезенные из провинции Цзянсу, дорогие напитки и никакой современной техники. Уильям Ю не смешивал работу с личной жизнью — это было бы все равно что добавить льда в пятидесятилетний коньяк. Канцелярские принадлежности — и те были исключительно антикварные: золотые перьевые ручки «Паркер», например. Алекс бездумно взял одну из них, пытаясь собраться с мыслями:  
— Если они хотят включить меня…  
Уильям Ю засмеялся.  
— В Совет? Алекс, я ценю твои амбиции и искренне надеюсь, что ты их оправдаешь. Но пока — нет. Пока они хотят, чтобы ты занимался тем, что у тебя получается лучше всего.  
Алекс кивнул:  
— Ну да. Покорение Марса.  
— Нет. Мы следили за тобой, — Уильям Ю сказал это так же просто, как если бы рассуждал о погоде, — у тебя есть таланты ученого, но гораздо лучше ты проявил себя как организатор. Тебе удалось привлечь внимание независимых фондов, ты умел понравиться журналистам, ты действительно подарил людям веру в будущее космической программы и колонизации Марса. Думаю, самое время тебе вести за собой, а не ночевать в лаборатории. Мы с Кэтрин присматривали за тобой, и считаем, что лабораторная работа не для тебя. Ты способен на большее. Ты прирожденный лидер — впрочем, иного я и не ждал от своего сына. Собственно, я позвал тебя, чтобы предложить место исполнительного директора ТранСтар. Если продолжишь в том же духе — через несколько лет станешь президентом компании.  
Получилось эффектно. Уильям Ю знал толк в театральных постановках, даже если они были рассчитаны на одного.  
«Президент ТранСтар».  
Должность, сравнимая с божественностью, никак не меньше.  
Исполнительный директор — что-то вроде последней ступеньки к Олимпу.  
На столе возвышался матово мерцающий глобус из серебра, с бриллиантовой инкрустацией. Несколько ручек с золотыми перьями — все подарки, отец не покупал такой ерунды.  
— Вы следили за мной.  
Шесть лет.  
Он был самостоятельным, взрослым человеком. У него была собственная жизнь — немного вдали от семьи, но никогда не забывал о ней. Он каждые выходные звонил домой, а с Морган они могли болтать часами — Алекс просто переключал телефон на конференц-связь, совмещая разговор со скучными подсчетами или наблюдением деления клеток под микроскопом. И все это время отец с матерью… что? Отправляли шпионов следить за тем, чем он занимается? С кем спит? Черт возьми, он бы не удивился, узнай о скрытых камерах в собственной спальне.  
Интересно, а если бы он не выдержал «тестов», если бы завалил шестилетний экзамен с лабораторией и собственными исследованиями? Уильям Ю отказался бы от первенца?  
Алекс сжал в ладони ручку, которую так и не выпустил… Многие считали его неуклюжим увальнем, но он был еще и физически сильным неуклюжим увальнем: металл поддался, распарывая ладонь, но — поддался. Ручка согнулась пополам.  
— Вы следили за мной, — повторил Алекс.  
— Милый, успокойся.  
Мать схватила его за его запястье со злосчастной искореженной ручкой. Ладонь кровоточила — он разрезал пером мякоть между большим и указательным пальцем. Боль отрезвила. Мать покачала головой, оборачивая кровоточащую кисть шелковым платком:  
— Мы заботились о тебе, Алекс, — она подчеркнула глагол. — Понимаю, тебе сейчас не очень приятно, но все делалось исключительно ради твоего блага.  
— Да, мама. Я понял.  
Так оно и было, он не сомневался.  
Вся его самостоятельная жизнь была игрой родителей. Они следили за ним… как за мхом в аквариуме для лабораторных крыс.  
— Тебе лучше? Выпей, достойный напиток, — отец говорил, не меняя выражения лица, но ухмылка ощущалась на уровне интонации.  
— Что, если я откажусь? — Алекс проигнорировал насмешку.  
— Нет, безусловно, ты можешь продолжить самостоятельную работу. Вот только кому, как не моему сыну знать: успешность проектов обеспечивает не гений изобретателей, а те люди, которые занимаются реализацией.  
— Да, отец.  
Алекс залпом выпил коньяк. Обычно он наслаждался тонкими оттенками, ароматом и нотками вкуса, но сейчас просто хотелось немного отрешиться от происходящего.  
— Ты прав.  
Прирожденный лидер? Вести за собой? Почему-то Алексу представилась Морган, с ее объятиями и просьбой о помощи. Если он будет главным в ТранСтар, то всегда сумеет помочь сестре, не так ли? Всегда защитит ее. И никогда не будет ставить скрытые камеры в ее комнате — вот, в чем разница.  
Почему бы и нет. Отец прав: у него неплохо получалось управлять, и это нравилось больше довольно однообразных экспериментов для подтверждения или опровержения гипотезы.  
— Я согласен. Для начала я бы вернул людей, с которыми работал. Это талантливые ученые.  
Уильям Ю развел руками.  
— Ты теперь главный, Алекс. Вот и решай.


	3. 3

Механический голос оператора предложил проводить в «апартаменты». Голос явно записывали с живого человека, а не модулировали кодером, но звучал он от этого только хуже — эдакий эффект «зловещей долины».  
Алекс осознал, что он уже несколько минут просто стоит и держится за перила лестницы здоровой рукой. Вторую дергало. Галерея казалась полутемной, несмотря на протянутую подсветку. Напоследок родители сообщили, что уже завтра предстоит встреча с советом ТранСтар и ключевыми сотрудниками компании. Мать посоветовала как следует отдохнуть.  
Оператор повторил свой запрограммированный вопрос. Будь это один из старых слуг отца, Алекс бы ответил: спасибо, не нужно, я помню, куда идти. Машину он просто проигнорировал, но дурацкий искаженный голос вывел из оцепенения. Отдохнуть. Замечательная идея.  
Оператор поплыл за ним, напоминая привязчивую собаку. Пускай — можно использовать эту штуку, чтобы проверить наличие скрытых камер.  
Директор (и президент) ТранСтар должен уметь предусматривать все мелочи. И да, перенастроить открытие двери на отпечаток пальца: код можно подобрать, а голос — подделать.  
Морган появилась из бокового коридора — из-за большой вазы чуть не в ее рост высотой. Скрывать эмоции у нее получалось хуже (еще хуже), чем у старшего брата.  
— Ты подслушивала, — сказал Алекс.  
Это должно было прозвучать, как минимум, укоряюще. Вышло не очень.  
— Мне не семь лет, — заметила Морган, — и я знала, для чего тебя позвали. По-моему, ты тоже.  
— Не про кресло исполнительного директора ТранСтар.  
«И не про слежку».  
Морган пожала плечами с очень «взрослым» видом:  
— Меньшего мой брат недостоин, — ее взгляд скользнул по замотанному запястью, по светлому платку растекалась темно-красная клякса. — Нужно обработать коагуляционным гелем. Давай я этим займусь.  
Войдя в «апартаменты», по выражению оператора, которого они все-таки отослали прочь, Алекс отметил, что обстановку немного сменили — обновили к его приезду. Личные вещи, впрочем, остались нетронутыми. Он украдкой покосился на застекленный шкаф в стену длиной с коллекцией комиксов. Избавиться, убрать с глаз подальше? Что прилично в пятнадцать, совершенно неприемлемо десять лет спустя, особенно если ты практически возглавляешь самую могущественную в мире компанию.  
Да к черту. Пусть остаются. Все равно сюда он журналистов не пустит.  
— Дом любимый дом, да? — прокомментировала Морган. — Я сейчас.  
Алекс провел указательным пальцем по стеклу, за которым лежали выпуски приключений Звездных Рейнджеров. Вон тот, шестидесятого года выпуска, отец купил ему на аукционе, уникальный экземпляр обошелся в полтора миллиона. Подарок на двенадцатилетие. Целая комната под увлечение: этот вот шкаф-хранилище, стол с удобным креслом, ничего лишнего. Кабинет — отдельно. Мешать работу и личное — плохая идея. Часы напомнили о неотвеченных письмах, и Алекс подцепил ремешок зубами, чтобы избавиться от них.  
Завтра, все завтра. Не сейчас.  
Рядом с «местом для хобби» расположилась спальня, вот ее перестроили довольно сильно — свежий ремонт, новая мебель. Дизайнер выдержал аккуратный фьюжен — без излишеств, без приметных деталей, словно предлагая хозяину потом добавить нюансов по собственному вкусу.  
— Давай сюда руку, — из ванной комнаты Морган вернулась с целой аптечкой.  
Алекс послушно сел на кровать и протянул замотанную платком ладонь. Морган развязала аккуратный узел. Рана оказалась глубокой, похожей на небрежный росчерк, потому и кровила до сих пор.  
— Ничего себе, как ты умудрился? — присвистнула она.  
— Отцовской ручкой. Там еще был автограф премьер-министра, кажется.  
Морган быстро глянула на него.  
— А знаешь, я завидую твоей сдержанности.  
Коагуляционный гель заполнил рану, заставив Алекса вздрогнуть: щипало.  
— Сдержанности? — переспросил он.  
— Конечно. Если бы я узнала, что родители за мной шпионят, я бы облила весь кабинет тем коньяком и подожгла бы. В общем, вытворила бы что-нибудь в таком духе.  
Гель начинал действовать, тянущая боль рассеивалась. Морган забралась на кровать, чтобы снова обнять, прижимаясь подбородком.  
— И еще, наверняка, из принципа бы отказалась от директорского кресла, даже если бы потом пожалела.  
Алекс обнял ее в ответ.  
— Не уверен, что я не пожалею, что согласился.  
— Не пожалеешь.  
Как-то само получилось, что она забралась на колени — каким-то совершенно кошачьим жестом, даже потерлась о плечо головой, продолжая обнимать. По сравнению с ним она была очень миниатюрной, и все же эта поза вызывала смутное ощущение неловкости, неправильности — и одновременно не хотелось что-то менять. Морган дышала ему в подбородок, вновь напомнив детство — она приходила среди ночи, завернутая в одеяло, робко стучалась в дверь. «Мне опять снились кошмары», — говорила она, и Алекс понимал: не надо никому рассказывать, родители захотят помочь, но некоторые чудовища живут под кроватью (или где-то еще), и лучший способ с ними справиться — просто переждать ночь.  
Он говорил ей: нет никакой ночи, на самом деле. Солнце светит всегда — просто до утра мы не видим его из-за собственной же планеты. Однажды она ответила: тогда я хочу туда, где всегда видно солнце, и Алекс показал ей карту звездного неба, объяснил про Солнечную систему и звезды, рассказал, что при современных технологиях уже можно летать на луну и в ближний космос, а скоро начнется колонизация Марса. Морган тогда было лет пять, но слушала она с самым серьезным видом.  
А потом Морган забиралась к нему в кровать и тут же засыпала. Алексу сны вообще почти никогда не снились, но рядом с сестрой всегда было уютно, пускай и бесила порой в детстве.  
Теперь мысли возвращались к сцене в отцовском кабинете, к завтрашнему первому дню в новой роли, но теперь это были почти спокойные мысли — без примеси обиды или растерянности, словно Морган не только обработала распоротую ладонь гелем, но и сама была лекарством.  
Она вытащила игрушку-марсианина из его кармана и положила рядом на кровать.  
— Ты и сам знаешь, что не пожалеешь, и что у тебя все получится. Ну, и — я-то всегда рядом, готова помочь.  
****  
Генерал-губернатор Канады Мишель Корро была приятной дамой средних лет — по-французски элегантной и, что важнее, доброжелательной. Встреча с ней накануне прошла отлично. «Вы, мистер Ю, похоже действительно вдохновлены наукой», — сказала мадам Корро, подписав ратификацию на проведение компанией ТранСтар Норт экспериментов в нейтральных водах Северного Полюса. Оставалось уладить дело с русским послом — вечером Алекс встречался с ним за игрой в гольф. Если все пройдет как надо, на следующей неделе Алекс отправится в Москву, и уже через месяц начнется строительство на экспериментального центра в Арктике.  
Утро Алекс мог позволить себе провести за любимой работой. ТранСтар собирала не только ресурсы; главной ценностью новый исполнительный директор считал людей.  
Любой мог прислать свою разработку в компанию и надеяться на лучшую карьеру в мире, — приблизительно это он повторял в каждом интервью. За год на должности ему приходилось и кривить душой, и просто лгать, но по поводу разработок он говорил правду. Прежде ТранСтар перекупала патенты. Он решил покупать людей.  
Это обходилось дороже, а еще в первые месяцы пришлось особенно нелегко: совет требовал результатов «вчера», подчиненные смотрели на «выскочку — сына Уильяма Ю» с недоверием и скептицизмом.  
Вот только цифры говорили за себя: доход увеличился на двадцать процентов. Месяц назад Алекс выступил с отчетом перед советом. Кое-кто даже ему аплодировал. Конечно же, Алекс высматривал среди сидящих в полутемном зале отца. Конечно же, тот только кивнул после со своим извечным: «Ничего другого и не ожидал от тебя. Продолжай, мне нравится твой стиль руководства».  
Проекты продолжали поступать. Алекс посадил вчерашнюю студентку Максину Форд на первичную сортировку, чтобы не тратить время на очередные машины времени, вечные двигатели и общие теории всего; девушка оказалась умной и сообразительной, ему пересылала только стоящие идеи.  
Читать чужие проекты было все равно, что знакомиться с этими, пока неизвестными, людьми заочно, пускай в тишине кабинета или под негромкую музыку. Идеальное воскресное утро: кофе, большой пакет шоколадного печенья — он успел уже наполовину опустеть, — и наброски будущих проектов: «да-нет». В детстве ему нравилось играть в стратегии; просчитывать, понадобится ли для захвата вражеской крепости виртуальное «дерево» либо цифровое «золото», нужны ли войску «воины» или «маги». Когда все оказывалось на своих местах, можно было даже не управлять юнитами.  
— Ты вообще отдыхаешь? — Морган появилась на пороге, шлепая босыми пятками по паркету. — Прилетел за полночь, опять работаешь.  
Алекс обернулся к ней.  
Прошедший год ее немного изменил — серьга из брови исчезла, по крайней мере. Они общались не так уж много, оба занятые, Алекс — работой, Морган — экстернатом в колледже, отец все же не хотел отпускать ее из дому «без присмотра». Удивительно, но Морган даже не вышла с флагом феминисток и речами о дискриминации; словно и не мечтала о свободе студенческой жизни. Когда Алекс спросил ее напрямую, она пожала плечами: мне больше нравится здесь.  
И смотрела на него в упор, конечно.  
Алекс предпочитал не анализировать отдельные аспекты ее поведения; некоторые мысли прятал от Морган, от самого себя, не позволяя себе даже признаться о том, что они вообще возникают в голове.  
Одетая только в коротенькие шорты и прозрачную майку без намека на белье, Морган продефилировала мимо. Под мышкой у нее была какая-то книга. Алекс отчаянно тер переносицу, поправляя сползшие очки.  
— И питаешься опять всякой ерундой, — она вытащила из пакета печенье, хрумкнула им, забираясь брату на колени. И без того крохотные шорты задрались, оголив ягодицы. — Поехали сегодня в город, а? Родители куда-то отправились, и этого жуткого Даля забрали, так что мы можем наслаждаться свободой.  
— Морган.  
Она поерзала, заставляя Алекса принимать комфортную для себя позу. Его мнение не учитывалось.  
— Морган, мне надо работать. Найти место поудобнее.  
— Мне и так удобно, спасибо, — она устроила голову на его плече и лизнула в шею. От этой возни температура в комнате как будто поднялась градусов на десять, хотя Алекс включал кондиционер даже зимой.  
— Морган, прекрати. Это…  
Здесь была грань, за которой лежала бездна.  
— Что? Неприлично? — Морган толкнула босой ногой вазу с цветами на соседнем столике. Эти цветы заботливо приносили и размещали операторы, новых живых людей — прислуги — так и не появилось. Операторы справлялись со всеми обязанностями, но Алекс подозревал, что все дело в подземных этажах. Он несколько раз спрашивал отца: что там? — и тот молчал, давая понять — нет, еще рано, пока не заслужил.  
Мысль об отцовских тайнах почти отвлекла от жара во всем теле — но лишь почти. Морган ерзала, прижимаясь ягодицами к паху.  
Фарфоровая ваза зазвенела осколками.  
— Да, черт возьми. Неприлично, — Алекс попытался высвободиться. Ему удалось добиться лишь того, что Морган обхватила его ногами. Так было еще хуже: ширинка упиралась прямо ей в промежность. — Это… странно, понимаешь? То, что ты делаешь. О боже. Я не хотел об этом упоминать, но подобное слишком даже для нашей семьи. Так нельзя. Я поговорю с отцом, чтобы он отправил тебя в колледж.  
Морган запрокинула голову, демонстрируя тонкую шею — кожа смуглая, но подсветка от монитора делала светлее. У нее заостренный подбородок, отчего лицо сейчас казалось хищным, почти жестоким.  
— Алекс, ты что же, боишься меня?  
— Нет. Я просто не хочу…  
Морган невозмутимо откусила еще кусочек печенья.  
— Меня? Врешь. Смотри, у меня тут книжка. Я как раз готовлюсь к экзаменам по истории. Ты слышал историю народов Ли и Хань? У них один сюжет: брат и сестра спасают или возрождают человечество… друг с другом. Вот, почитай сам.  
— Морган, это просто юнгианские архетипы, и … — Алекс поймал себя на том, что оправдывается, что почти готов выслушать бред испытывающей таким странным образом сестры. — Немедленно. Прекрати. Ты… просто глупая девчонка.  
Морган прищурилась.  
Ударила она его быстрым движением — пощечина была только немного жарче всего остального.  
— Удачи в работе, Алекс. И с твоими женщинами — со всеми, кто захочет оттяпать побольше денег или секретов компании. Выбери себе какую-нибудь модель с силиконовыми сиськами и мозгами. Желательно, блондинку.  
Она выбежала — и Алекс точно видел, что наступила на осколки разбитой вазы. Он окликнул ее по имени, но когда выскочил в коридор, тот оказался пуст.


	4. Chapter 4

Towarisch Skvortzov в гольф играл из рук вон плохо. Алекс ему поддавался, пока два оператора заботливо исполняли роль кедди. Третий подносил напитки и закуски, так что русский посол не слишком-то переживал из-за ударов в «молоко». Алексу удавалось поддерживать беседу, нет-нет да и переводя на благие намерения ТранСтар Норт. Посол ничего не обещал, бил с решительной силой, вспахивал ухоженный генно-модифицированный газон клюшкой. Алекс наблюдал за этим отстраненно, он думал о Морган.  
Как просить у нее прощения?  
Как объяснить все, что хотел объяснить?  
Игра закончилась с темнотой. Русский посол остался на ужин, который продлился еще часа два, напоследок выпил залпом полстакана виски, сразу же съел залитую лимонным соком устрицу и пожал Алексу руку.  
— С вами приятно иметь дело, господин Ю. Генеральный секретарь Кустов вас примет, я позабочусь об этом.  
На его запястье блестел швейцарскими бриллиантами небольшой подарок. Намек на пополнение приватного счета в банке той же страны прозвучал одним из элементов беседы. Алекс подумал: это было проще, чем я опасался.  
Он проводил гостя до вертолета, но в поместье не торопился возвращаться — стоял под ветром и рокотом двигателей, постриженная трава резко пахла свежим соком. Во всем доме горело несколько окон — Алекс безошибочно узнал комнаты Морган.  
К ужину она так и не вышла. Алекс покачал головой. Извиниться, попросить прощения — все это синонимы, но как объяснить: Морган, ты неправа. Тебе нужен достойный молодой человек — из колледжа, из знакомых отца, кто угодно. Старший брат — самая плохая идея на свете.  
Алекс поймал себя на том, что мысленно проговаривать все это стало легче, чем когда он целый год пытался сделать вид, будто ничего не происходит. В колледже у него был курс по психологии, и преподаватель повторяла, мол, нужно признавать в себе Тень — подавленные темные стремления и желания.  
«Хуже всего не то, что Морган вешается мне на шею», — почти вслух произнес Алекс. Он медленно дошел до кухни и отдал операторам приказ собрать ужин для Морган. — «Восемнадцать — это только формальное совершеннолетие. Ей можно совершать ошибки».  
Он сам в восемнадцать далеко уже не был ребенком, но это другое дело.  
«Хуже всего, что я хотел ее».  
Чистая правда — утром Алексу пришлось простоять под холодным душем минут пятнадцать. Возбуждение и стыд заставляли его вылить полбутылки геля для душа, остервенело тереть кожу мочалкой. Потом он завернулся в огромное полотенце и подбирал слова, но все они казались дурацкими или неправильными.  
Морган так и не появилась — вот, до вечера. Он взял поднос с ужином, отказавшись от сопровождения оператора. Перед дверью в комнаты Морган постоял секунд тридцать — только вот куриный суп с лакрицей остывал вместе с яичным рисом, так что пришлось постучаться.  
Конечно, никто не ответил.  
— Морган.  
Удерживать поднос одной рукой было неудобно.  
— Слушай, ты можешь со мной не разговаривать. Это не повод морить себя голодом.  
Пауза была еще более долгой.  
— Морган. Прости меня.  
Дверь открылась сразу же.  
— Привет, заботливый старший брат, — произнесла Морган. Она переоделась в легкий свитер и джинсы. Глаза немного опухли, нос порозовел. Это зрелище едва не заставило Алекса трусливо оставить поднос и сбежать; когда-то он умел успокаивать плачущую сестренку — но не теперь.  
— Просишь прощения?  
Алекс поместил поднос на письменном столе. В комнатах Морган царил не просто беспорядок — бардак. Ужину пришлось ютиться между книгами, чертежами, какой-то ржавой проволокой и недособранными приборами.  
— И за что, Алекс? Давай, скажи полностью. Чего-нибудь: мне так жаль, что отверг тебя, сестренка, потому что слишком хорош для такой, как ты.  
— Что? — Алексу пришлось ловить свои очки. — Нет. Все не так.  
— О, только не начинай про то, как плохо выбирать сестер или братьев. Какая разница? Ты мужчина, я женщина. Я взрослая и могу решать.  
Алекс второй раз подавил желание выскочить за дверь немедленно. Может, даже снести ее.  
— Морган, это недопустимо. Ненормально.  
— Да иди ты к черту, Алекс, — она схватила тарелку с супом, только чтобы вытащить ложку и швырнуть в него. Тот инстинктивно закрылся. — Откуда ты вообще нахватался каких-то дурацких предрассудков?  
— Это не предрассудки. Морган.  
Алекс поднял с пола ложку, положил ее на стол — как мог аккуратно. Помедлив, сел на бесформенный пуф — кресло походило на огромную мягкую игрушку, в нее он провалился целиком, наверное, это чудо дизайнерской мысли просто не было рассчитано на его вес.  
— Тебе… просто нужно общаться с людьми. Не со мной, не с отцом и мамой. Даже не с Райли, хотя она редко приезжает. С другими. И выбирать себе нормальных мужчин, нормальные отношения.  
— Алекс.  
Морган устроилась на полу рядом. Ее пальцы опасно заскользили по коленке — и кондиционер она не включала, в отличие от брата, плохо перенося не жару, а холод.  
— Алекс, я совершенно точно знаю: мне нужен ты.  
«Нужен».  
Это было похоже на мольбы маленькой девочки: спаси меня от чудовищ. Монстров не существует, отвечал Алекс. «Нет, они есть», повторяла Морган и прижималась к нему.  
Она оперлась ладонями о его колени, вытянулась на руках и поцеловала. Рот ощущался сухим, а слюна — вязкой от долгих рыданий. Алекс неуверенно ответил, ненавидя себя — отвратительного, испорченного взрослого, который неспособен объяснить юной девушке, что…  
Морган целовала его «с языком», совсем по-настоящему. Сердце билось чаще от каждого мимолетного движения.  
— …Не я тебе нужен, а нормальные отношения. В конце концов, Морган, — Алекс прибегнул к последнему аргументу. — Ты красивая, очень красивая девушка. И мужчина рядом с тобой должен быть под стать.  
— Ты тоже красивый.  
Она выпрямилась и запустила пальцы в коротко остриженные волосы брата.  
— Отец с матерью всегда выбирали за нас. Не будь как они, Алекс. Позволь мне самой решать. Конечно, если ты правда против, если у тебя есть кто-то получше, не буду настаивать.  
— Нет.  
Злость на себя Алекс подавил логичным возражением: я ведь говорю правду.  
— Никого нет и не будет лучше тебя.  
Он никогда не мог похвастаться силой воли. В колледже пытался придерживаться правильного питания, заниматься спортом, но потом все заканчивалось набегом на кондитерскую, а пару раз — на паршивый супермаркет с дешевыми шоколадками и чипсами. Алекс и сейчас пытался ограничивать себя в сладком, жирном, питаться полезными овощами и разными там пророщенными зернами пшеницы — его хватало максимум на пару недель.  
Морган была искушением во много раз хуже, чем круассан с маслом и шоколадом во время диеты. По крайней мере, круассан не запрыгивает в рот самостоятельно.  
— Слушай… мне нужно… подумать.  
Кресло потопило Алекса в себе — кажется, он просто его испортил. Выбраться было невозможно, а Морган гладила его по коленям и добралась до молнии на брюках, а потом невозмутимо потянула замок.  
— Морган, ну пожалуйста.  
— «Ну пожалуйста». Зануда, — она отдернула резинку его белья. Алекс ненавидел себя в этот момент — главным образом за то, что был уже возбужден, уже готов ко всему.  
Он еще мог сбежать, оттолкнуть ее, как утром. Морган бы больше не пришла и не открыла ему дверь.  
Никогда.  
Алекс слишком хорошо знал ее.  
Затем в его голове мелькнула мысль — если уж неизбежное должно случиться, то пускай хоть Морган получит удовольствие. У него так и не получилось выбраться из коварного кресла, но он все еще мог схватить сестру в охапку.  
— Ладно. Ты сама напросилась. Доверишься?  
— Еще бы. Покажи мне звезды, Алекс.  
Прозвучало глупой фразой из какого-то романа для подростков, но смешно Алексу не было.  
Алекс стянул джинсы с Морган, выяснив заодно, что бельем она так и не озаботилась. От этого в паху стало еще тверже; он заставил ее почти выпрямиться, придерживая за ягодицы, и коснулся языком треугольника с жесткими курчавыми волосами. Пахло устрицами, вроде тех, что операторы подавали к ужину. Пахло пряностями от геля для душа. Пахло Морган.  
Алекс прикоснулся к «вершине», заставляя Морган выгнуться и застонать с глубокой, протяжной хрипотцой.  
«Я пожалею об этом».  
Да, конечно. И будет себя ненавидеть — ну, то есть, еще сильнее. Алекс внезапно увидел себя глазами таблоидов: «Старший Ю совращает младшую сестру» — и фото подберут похлеще, где он напоминает типичного капиталиста с карикатур позапрошлого века, а сестра — невинней ангела на фресках эпохи неоготики, маленькая, хрупкая девочка, которой воспользовались в гнусных целях.  
Морган извивалась и дрожала от его движений языком, ее спина покрылась испариной, она глухо стонала.  
— Ладно, теперь я, — она не выдержала первой, насаживаясь на его член.  
Морган не была девственницей — Алекс не спросил тогда, и не спрашивал ни разу после, кто оказался первым. Впрочем, ее сексуальный опыт вряд ли превышал пару встреч: она немного растерялась, и Алекс сам устроил ее удобнее, едва контролируя себя, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы забрать все это сумасшедшее удовольствие сразу. Он протянул одну руку, чтобы легонько сжать грудь.  
— Ох, боже мой, еще, Алекс, — стонала она.  
Алекс видел ее лицом к лицу — счастливое, отстраненное выражение.  
Может быть, она и не станет проклинать его позже.  
Он попытался вынуть, когда больше не мог сдержаться, но Морган удержала член в себе, шепнув на ухо: «Я приняла меры».  
А затем она легла на него сверху — они окончательно добили кресло-мешок, — и Алекс обнимал ее, не позволяя себе погрузиться в уничижительные мысли о собственной похоти, ничтожестве и так далее.  
Он подумает об этом позже. Пока Морган удовлетворенно сопела ему в шею, прерываясь на беглые поцелуи. Пока все было хорошо.


	5. Chapter 5

ТранСтар и прежде выкупала перспективные стартапы, порой не брезгуя каким-нибудь Кикстартером или похожими сайтами для фриков. Алекс превратил отбор проектов в эффектное шоу, посвященное торжеству науки, человеческого разума и лучшим его представителям.  
Людям это нравилось. Журналисты слетались, как мухи на мед.  
Он лично объявлял «избранных», не забывая добавить обо всех тех благах, которые получит будущий сотрудник ТранСтар. Получалось эдакое шоу в лучших традициях жвачки для домохозяек и клерков, но люди все похожи; оно работало отлично — конечно, о подготовке следовало позаботиться заранее. Агенты ТранСтар приезжали к избранным кандидатам, вежливо с ними беседовали под предлогом первичного одобрения. Нескольких пришлось исключить — автор интересной работы по математике оказался совершенным безумцем, эдаким савантом. Алекс отдал приказ выкупить работу, но самого автора не трогать. Другой попытался подсунуть плагиат — и тоже оказался вычеркнут из списка.  
«Никому не доверяй» — это Алекс выучил еще от отца, увы, только убеждаясь в справедливости высказывания.  
Из нескольких десятков тысяч работ до финала дошли пятнадцать. Проверенные, надежные, отличные будущие сотрудники, которым придется хорошо платить, но и окупят они себя сторицей.  
— Кандидаты остаются анонимными до самого финала, — с мягкой улыбкой врал камерам и микрофонам Алекс. За его спиной перетекали золотые линии логотипа компании. Конференц-зал вмещал около двухсот человек, но пришло явно больше. Даже если половина — ради фуршета, все равно неплохо. — Наши эксперты во всех областях знаний проверяют присланные материалы, но и они видят только результат труда. ТранСтар неважно какого вы пола, расы или вероисповедания. Нам интересно лишь то, что делает человека человеком, — он прикоснулся ко лбу. — Разум. Способность мыслить и создавать новое.  
— Мистер Ю, а как же ваши собственные исследования? Несколько лет назад вы предъявили миру мох-покоритель Марса. Как он себя чувствует?  
Со своего возвышения, кафедры, Алекс едва мог различить лица — очки ему почти не помогали. И все же он узнал журналиста — «хипстера» с бородой, тот почти не изменился.  
— Ближайший запуск запланирован на обозримое будущее. Я доверил свое дело профессионалам, которых могу назвать лучшими.  
— В таком случае, что вы планируете исследовать на Северном Полюсе? ТранСтар строит там базу — чего предлагаете ждать?  
— Прорывов в науке, разумеется.  
Алекс не стал выдерживать паузу.  
— Но мы отвлеклись. Для меня честь объявить победителей, лучших из лучших. Когда-то мир молился на Леонардо, Эйнштейна, Бора или Кюри. Но сколько талантов оставалось незамеченными? Сколько гениев не могли показать себя? ТранСтар меняет правила. Вы можете быть ученым с докторской степенью или учеником старшей школы — все разработки рассматриваются на равной основе. И мы не обращаем внимания на орфографические ошибки.  
Алекс широко улыбнулся, вскрыв первый конверт. Все шло как надо. Сильвен Беллами, исследование мозговой активности. Алекс накануне изучал собранное на него досье под жареную курицу, картофель фри с кислым соусом и ехидные комментарии Морган. Ей нравилось читать информацию по будущим сотрудникам. Беллами, например, она заочно обозвала «внебрачным сыном Уэста-реаниматора» — вероятно, из-за его опытов с активностью мозга в состоянии post mortem.  
Далее… Аннализа Гальего, Лиза Ларсон. И, конечно, некая леди со странным именем Джейн Доу. Ее проверяли особенно тщательно — немолодая дама, прежде работала лаборантом, но уже много лет жила на окраине Бруклина в обществе двух собак породы французский бульдог. И она же изобрела технологию универсальной трансформации?  
Алекс пожадничал, честно говоря. Слишком хороша была идея. Слишком нестандартно мыслил автор технологии. Даже им если окажется не сама леди, а ее муж, сын или дочь, да хоть квартирантка — скромная девочка из колледжа, снимающая комнату в старом доме, — ТранСтар разберется позже.  
Он называл имена, не меняясь в лице, но когда дошел до «неизвестной» с ее гениальным изобретением, пискнули часы. Алексу стоило их проигнорировать, беда в том, что он увидел тему сообщения:  
«Привет от старушки Доу».  
На экране часов высветилось:  
От: Морган  
Кому: Алекс  
«Ты попался. Черт, за это стоило заплатить твоим ищейкам. Не обижайся, это правда мое изобретение, я назвала его «Утилизатор». Испытаем вместе на Северном Полюсе?»  
Послание завершал подмигивающий смайлик.  
«Морган».  
Алексу пришлось сделать вдох и выпить большой глоток воды из стакана. Он предсказуемо поперхнулся и закашлялся.  
— Объявлять результаты — нелегкая миссия. Я даже не буду скрывать, что волнуюсь, — доверительно сообщил он журналистам, удерживая улыбку. Пульс частил где-то в ключицах или ушах.  
Морган. Вот что за…  
Они поговорят вечером. Шоу должно продолжаться.

Вечером Морган встретила его честным взглядом в глаза и легким поцелуем — в щеку, не в губы. Все, что не касалось братско-сестринских отношений у Алекса вызывало сложные эмоции, от которых хотелось пить виски или бурбон безо льда, залпом. Сейчас она изо всех сил играла в невинность:  
— Прости за дурацкую шутку, — Морган дожидалась его у входа, пряталась в тени колонн, а дом-гигант по-прежнему был слепым, как убитое тысячу лет назад чудовище. Мать отправила Алексу восторженный отзыв: мол, тот очаровательно выступил. Отец пока не сказал ничего, и, судя по тому, что родители куда-то уехали, увидит он их не раньше завтрашней ночи. Рабочий день Алекса начинался в семь утра.  
— Ты едва не выставила меня на посмешище. А заодно и ТранСтар. Они бы мне этого не простили, знаешь ли.  
— Нет, Алекс, — Морган мотнула коротко стриженой головой. — Я просто хотела, чтобы ты оценил мой проект беспристрастно.  
— Ты подкупила ищеек.  
Она взяла его под руку. Сестра знала, что некоторые вещи действуют на него без осечек. Ах да, ей же нравилась охота — что ж, он был легкой добычей.  
Подсветка зажигалась в такт их шагам. Поместье было огромным и могло казаться ожившим кошмаром — бесконечный пустой дом, мрамор и нефрит, красное дерево и золоченые инкрустации, легко заблудиться и перепутать коридоры. В детстве Алекс ориентировался на картины и другие элементы декора.  
Морган держала его за руку.  
— Ну, подкупила. Подумаешь. Имен не назову, кстати, ты их уволишь с «волчьим билетом», а я просто хотела честной игры.  
— Ты могла показать мне разработку.  
-…которая бы осталась «идеей моей младшей сестренки». Я просто хотела проверить, смогу ли, если не буду Морган Ю.  
Они поднялись по лестнице. Алекс остановился и вздохнул.  
— Ты смогла.  
Где-то поодаль жужжали операторы. Механические голоса и бессмысленные фразы накладывались друг на друга. Внезапно Алекс подумал: Морган больше всех них проводит времени в этом доме, словно в чреве кита, в обществе операторов. Неудивительно, что ей даже полярная экспедиция могла показаться развлечением.  
— Честно говоря, твоя эта штука действительно лучшая. Революция в науке. Сенсация, — Алекс чуть повысил голос. Щеки и уши Морган порозовели.  
— Черт. Моя сестра — гений.  
— О, Алекс. Ты только что это осознал. Поздравляю.  
— Я…  
— Все еще думаешь, что мне пора спать в девять, спасибо хоть кукол не даришь.  
— Это неправда.  
«В конце концов, у нас с тобой случалось… многое».  
Они дошли до его двери, и Алекс знал: Морган никуда не денется. Вполне вероятно, до самого утра. Сегодня они празднуют вместе. От предвкушения по спине побежали мурашки, пускай и обожгло стыдом — но уже не так сильно, как прежде; вместо ядовитого сумаха — обычная крапива.  
— Извини, если недостаточно уделял внимания. Но правила есть правила, теперь ты часть ТрансСтар и поедешь на Северный Полюс. Главное, чтобы у меня получилось объяснить это родителям, но за это не беспокойся. А еще плохо представляю тебя среди вечной мерзлоты.  
— Как будто ты похож на сурового полярника, — Морган легонько ткнула его в живот.  
— Только можно тебя попросить? — Алекс положил руку на плечо сестры.  
— Конечно, милый, — Морган немного передразнила свою же мать. Алекс аж вздрогнул от хрипотцы в голосе и характерного тембра.  
— Рассказывай все, что придумала, мне. Ну… так быстрее. Честно.  
Морган засмеялась. Она первой переступила порог, втащила брата за собой и обняла его.  
— Давно ждала чего-то похожего. Будь добр, выплати всю полагающуюся материальную награду старушке, у которой я взяла имя. А на Северный Полюс я готова хоть сейчас.  
Алекс ответил на объятия. Если где-то здесь были установлены скрытые камеры, то они могли бы донести определенный компромат.  
Ему было плевать. Не в первый раз.  
Да к черту все.  
— Зажжем вместе, а?

Уговорить родителей отпустить еще и Морган на базу ТранСтар Норт оказалось легче, чем Алекс опасался. Отца убедило ее изобретение: «Это действительно стоящая вещь», — произнес он, рассмотрев чертежи и формулы. Мать как будто немного сомневалась, но затем взяла ладонь Алекса в свою: «Я верю, что ты сумеешь позаботиться о сестре». «Скорее уж наоборот», — хмыкнул отец как будто издалека, — «По крайней мере, теперь я уверен, что не зря трачу деньги на эту чертовски дорогую махину посреди арктических льдов».  
Оставшиеся дни Алекс перенастраивал свою тщательно отрегулированную систему, чтобы все не развалилось без его непосредственного участия. Райли, спасибо ей, согласилась «немного помочь», хотя у нее хватало дел со своей лунной стройкой; разработка полезных ископаемых на спутнике Земли обещала принести компании миллиарды.  
Ей Алекс верил. В конце концов, Райли была его кузиной.  
Еще один разговор с отцом произошел накануне отлета. В одиннадцать часов вечера, когда Алекс расписывал последние указания, одновременно искал куда он засунул зарядное устройство от ноутбука — электробритва тоже куда-то запропастилась; и почему эти тупые машины, раз уж ими решили заменить всех — от прачек до горничных, — не подготовили одежду для вылета? Морган похихикала, мол, он слишком волнуется.  
Кстати о Морган. Она тоже была в комнате — и ей пришлось нырнуть в шкаф, потому что одежда на ней заканчивалась черным кружевным бельем. Алекс ей еще посоветовал оставить этот комплект дома, а на базу ТранСтар Норт взять что-нибудь потеплее. На это логичное предложение Морган выразительно закатила глаза.  
Одним словом, Уильям Ю пришел не вовремя.  
Когда кто-то из них вообще приходил к Алексу, а не вызывал сына, если желали видеть? Мать — кажется, перед тем, как он уехал в колледж. Отец… нет, не получалось вспомнить.  
Алекс открыл дверь. Он был одет в растянутую футболку и домашние штаны, на кровати валялись бумаги, открытый ноутбук и сумка — остальные вещи закажет позже, пока только самое основное. На письменном столе валялся пакет из-под сока и еще целый ворох оберток и пустых упаковок.  
Уильям Ю скользнул лже-отсутствующим взглядом по беспорядку. Алекс молился, чтобы не заметил чуть приоткрытую дверцу платяного шкафа — вернее, не счел бы очередным проявлением недопустимой неаккуратности.  
— Отец.  
— Хотел обсудить приоритетные задачи по ТранСтар Норт, — он сел в стоящее рядом с письменным столом кресло, закинув ногу на ногу.  
— Да, отец. Конечно.  
Алекс только что не переминался с одной босой ноги на другую — видел бы сейчас его кто-то из подчиненных!  
— Я читал ваши планы на исследовательскую станцию. Ты, как я заметил, выбираешь такие немного… — Ульям Ю щелкнул золотой зажигалкой. Резкий табачный запах заполнил комнату. — Идеалистичные проекты. Вроде твоего этого мха-покорителя Марса.  
Уильям Ю умел говорить как будто совсем без всякой интонации — и от монотонного голоса становилось колюче и холодно, точно высыпали за шиворот ведерко ледяных кубиков. Но сейчас Алекс едва не пропустил слова мимо ушей: дверца шкафа скрипнула.  
«Морган, пожалуйста».  
— Мох поможет создать людям колонию за пределами Земли. Не полностью изолированную базу, как у Райли, а настоящий…  
— Не утруждай себя, я слышал твои фантазии о семейном пикнике. Очень мило, Алекс. Но инвесторы не платят за утопию.  
Он мягко затягивался сигарой — специальный очищенный сорт, ни миллиграмма вредных веществ, но каждая все еще скатывается вручную.  
— Совет интересуют разработки оружия.  
— Оружия? Но…  
«А как же ратификация мира? Мы даже с Союзом заключили договор о сотрудничестве», — едва не выпалил Алекс, но ему хватило ума промолчать. Он едва не засмеялся: действительно, что продается лучше всего? Покорение звезд? Будущее человечества? Нет: способы эффективнее убить друг друга.  
Дверца шкафа снова шевельнулась.  
Алексу удалось не оглянуться, а еще он молчал. Уильям Ю кивнул сыну:  
— Вижу, ты понимаешь. Сделай одолжение, порадуй их. До сих пор у тебя неплохо получалось.  
Он кинул едва начатую сигару в мусорное ведро. Скомканный пакет из-под чипсов тут же начал слегка тлеть.  
— Жду результатов в ближайшее время.  
Дверь пискнула, закрываясь за ним. Алекс задумчиво раздавил незатушенную сигару. Он закашлялся от запаха табака и пластика. Морган вывалилась из шкафа.  
— Фу, включи очиститель, — она замахала ладонями перед носом.  
— Он мог тебя увидеть, — шкаф, кстати, Морган не закрыла, так что теперь вся одежда будет пахнуть табаком.  
— А я могла задохнуться, — фыркнула та, — и все еще в опасности, если ты не включишь чертов очиститель воздуха.  
Она сама опередила Алекса, нажала кнопку пульта кондиционера, переведя в режим вытяжки.  
— Что, мы теперь делаем оружие? А как же твои интервью про торжество гуманизма? Как ты там последний раз выразился: «Мы выбрали для базы ТранСтар Норт нейтральную территорию, чтобы результаты работы принадлежали всему человечеству»? О да, человечество обрадуется. Можешь не сомневаться.  
— Морган.  
Алекс сел на кровать.  
— Прости, — она очень ожидаемо подобралась к нему, устроилась на полу и положила голову на колени. — Ладно. Ничего страшного. У нас останется время на другие исследования. А вообще… знаешь, ему просто надо подать идею о том, что продаваться может не только оружие. Или, нет, не так: что что-то может стоить дороже. Вот ты бы чего хотел?  
— Я? Прямо сейчас?  
— «Прямо сейчас» я и так знаю, — у Морган сползала лямка бюстгальтера, когда она терлась об ноги Алекса, так что он покраснел, а она осклабилась. — Вообще. Только без красивых фраз про будущее человечества. Говори про себя. Отвечай честно.  
Алекс задумался — насколько вообще мог думать, пока Морган тут прижималась. Был у нее этот талант (очередной из многих) — задавать сложные вопросы и одновременно здорово отвлекать.  
— Избавиться от ограничений, — он помолчал и сформулировал более четко. — Ты знаешь, мне присылают огромное количество работ в разных сферах науки. Я, конечно, всегда советуюсь с профильными экспертами, но могу ли доверять им? Достаточно ли они компетентны? А я сам? Всегда есть риск допустить ошибку. Если бы каждый из нас разбирался одинаково хорошо в физике, биологии, химии, прикладной электронике… А еще иногда хочется все успеть, но не хватает времени.  
Он гладил ее лоб, щеки и подбородок. Кожа была гладкой, а Морган по-кошачьи тыкалась лицом в ладонь.  
— Алекс. Ну вот ты и определился, в каком направлении работать кроме оружия. Кстати, ты же помнишь — я еще несколько лет назад показывала тебе идеи по сохранению и переносу нейронных связей.  
— Пока это невозможно. Технологии не существует.  
— Тогда мы ее и придумаем. Мы же Ю.  
Она выпрямилась, чтобы толкнуть его на спину и устроиться сверху.  
— Ну что, теперь знаешь, чем помимо исполнения папочкиных желаний будем заниматься на Северном Полюсе?  
Алекс кивнул. Морган с невинным видом уточнила — ее ладонь скользнула под резинку штанов.  
— Есть еще пара пунктов в списке. Не забудь про них, вечно занятый старший брат, — Морган сняла с него очки. Сломать их накануне поездки было бы чертовски некстати.  
Пальцы второй руки «работали», ускоряя темп. Алекс горячо выдохнул.  
— Не забуду.


	6. Chapter 6

ТранСтар Норт заняла остров Каффеклуббен, принадлежавший и выкупленный у Гренландии — всего семьсот километров до самого Северного полюса. Научная станция напоминала две трапеции в восьмиугольник, соединенных вместе, стояла на сваях, вбитых в лед. Покрытие выглядело зеркальным — специальный состав помогал создавать энергетический купол, сохраняющий драгоценное тепло для работ за пределами станции. В темном ледяном воздухе висела голограмма логотипа ТранСтар — рукотворное северное сияние, спорящее с природным. Станцию построили недалеко от небольшого одноименного с островом озера, источника пресной воды.  
— Как красиво, — Морган взяла Алекса за руку.  
Он кивнул. Станция стала частью сине-белого ледяного пейзажа, темного неба с росчерками цветных полос, была словно еще одной вечной глыбой. Ледяные глыбы слабо искрились от прожекторов и огней вертолета. Даже логотип казался уместным: торжество человеческого разума над равнодушной природой.  
Одиночество станции на миг заставило подумать о поместье Ю — только вместо живописного заповедника вокруг только лед, вода, холод и небо, полное тьмы и света одновременно. Всего лишь иллюзия — внутри полным-полно людей. Но до ближайшего города две с половиной тысячи километров — и большая их часть либо по гренландской пустоши, либо по морю. Но это было хорошее место, а кроме того земля после всех формальностей досталась относительно недорого, русскую территорию Нагурское можно было купить дешевле, но если выбирать между СССР и датчанами, выбора нет.  
Впрочем, формально здесь территория становилась нейтральной — и все страны подписали разрешение на проведение научных исследований. Станции здесь строились с начала прошлого века. Территориально ТранСтар Норт не стала первопроходцем; исследование лунной поверхности и добычу редких минералов за пределами Земли пока доверяли Райли.  
Морган по-детски прилипла носом к иллюминатору.  
— Пристегнитесь, пожалуйста, — раздался голос пилота, — через несколько минут мы заходим на посадку.  
Морган с неохотой оторвалась от своего занятия.  
— Не забудь одеться перед выходом, — сказал Алекс.  
Морган смерила его долгим взглядом.  
— Я бы сказала, что ты как моя мамочка, но мамочка отродясь так со мной не носилась.  
Алекс только отмахнулся.  
Он был и в Исландии, и в России, но ни этот опыт, ни специально разработанная теплая одежда, оставляющая открытыми только глаза, не могла подготовить к ледяному ветру и пронизывающему холоду. Пилот доложил: за бортом минус сорок восемь градусов по Цельсию или пятьдесят восемь по Фаренгейту. Если убрать маску, дышать опасно — можно обжечь легкие вплоть до отека.  
Морган оглядывалась, стоя на выдвижной лестнице. Алекс подал ей руку, но она проигнорировала этот жест, почти бегом и рискуя поскользнуться выскочила в снег.  
— Здесь настоящий край мира, Алекс.  
— Да, только пойдем. Около двадцати метров вокруг станции — купол и тепловые пушки. Но здесь небезопасно.  
— Ты зануда.  
Алекс попытался было пожать плечами, но в пятислойной прошитой куртке шевелиться было довольно сложно — по крайней мере, выражать эмоции с помощью привычных жестов. По крайней мере, подумал он, когда мы будем здесь испытывать оружие, никто не пострадает. В худшем случае — пара белых медведей, если им не посчастливится оказаться рядом.  
— Морган.  
Вместо станции она направилась к озеру — обманчиво-преломляющийся морозный воздух и северное сияние создавали иллюзию, что вода близко, но до кромки берега оставалось несколько километра два или три. Она удалялась быстрее, чем Алекс бы смог догнать — маленькая фигурка, которую даже объемный ярко-оранжевый полярный костюм не сделал крупнее.  
— Морган, не уходи далеко.  
Она подчинилась с видимой неохотой.  
Алекс видел научно-исследовательскую станцию ТранСтар Норт на чертежах, на 3D-моделях примерно сотню раз, и по собственному мнению, мог путешествовать бы даже по вентиляционным люкам — если бы протиснулся, конечно; но сооружения из металла, изоляционного пластика и стекла производило впечатление. Тесный коридор с неярким светом распадался на десятки похожих.  
— Так, мы вошли, значит вот здесь путь к жилым отсекам, — преувеличенно-бодро сообщил он Морган. Та постучала по аппарату с газировкой, добыв банку и фыркнула.  
— Ты уверен?  
«Нет», — едва не сознался Алекс, судорожно пытаясь совместить чертежи и правду жизни. Его опередила темнокожая женщина в черно-белой униформе службы безопасности.  
— Сэр, мэм? Добро пожаловать на научно-исследовательскую станцию ТранСтар Норт. Меня зовут Сара Элазар, глава службы безопасности. Я провожу инструктаж по правилам нахождения на объекте для всех новоприбывших.  
Морган с громким «пшссс» открыла газировку. Глава службы безопасности окинула ее недоуменным взглядом, в котором так и читалось: что эта девчонка делает здесь.  
«Сара Элазар», — Алекс смутно помнил это имя, он просматривал досье даже на сотрудников, непосредственно не относящихся к научным исследованиям.  
— Конечно, мисс, — Алекс чуть задержался, но, похоже, не ошибся: женщина была незамужней, — Элазар. Мы готовы. Позвольте представиться: Алекс Ю, руководитель проекта. Моя сестра — Морган Ю, непосредственно задействована в большинстве исследований.  
На миг выражение лица Сары Элазар изменилось. Но лишь на мгновение.  
— Инструктаж обязателен для всех участников экспедиции, мистер и мисс Ю.  
— Ага, — Морган отхлебнула из банки. — Мы внимательно слушаем.  
У этой Элазар получалось сохранять непроницаемое выражение лица. Похоже, она решила — ей все равно, кого именно инструктировать, все получат одинаковые распоряжения и требования. Алекс сам утверждал распорядок и протоколы безопасности, так что ничего принципиально нового не услышал, а вот Морган полезно, не будет пытаться убегать к полярному озеру, словно они где-нибудь в вилле на Мальдивах, а она сбегает на пляж, пока родители спят в своей комнате, а старшему брату приходился ловить непослушную девчонку. Но на Мальдивах они арендовали целый личный пляж и морскую косу, предварительно очищенную от существ опасней красивых коралловых рыбок, а еще нанимали персональных спасателей и телохранителей. Северный Полюс — дело другое.  
— Спасибо, мисс Элазар, — сказал Алекс, когда та закончила.  
— Пропуска получите у директора по техническому оснащению Даниэллы Шоу, — это было еще одно смутно знакомое Алексу имя, очередное идеальное резюме и кандидатура. К резюме обязательно прикрепляли фотографию, но память на лица у Алекса была неважная, а вот имена и факты не забывал никогда.  
Сара Элазар, уроженка Йемена, с семнадцати лет в вооруженных силах — сначала Израиля, затем США. Неоднократно отмечена за храбрость, способность к самостоятельному принятию решений.  
Морган уже углубилась в коридоры. Алекс напоследок кивнул мисс Элазар и последовал за сестрой.

Северный Полюс оказался довольно скучным местом — одни и те же пейзажи день ото дня, одни и те же люди.  
Здесь можно было ставить опыты, недопустимые в условиях городов или даже относительно обитаемых «пустошей». В первую же неделю эксперимент с преобразованием материи закончился внушительного вида воронкой всего в десяти километрах от базы. Алексу оставалось только подписать отчет довольных Джоша Далтона и Анжелы Диаз о том, что первое исследование прошло удачно. Он поздравил обоих, но все же посоветовал быть немного аккуратнее.  
Морган немедленно подружилась едва не с каждым, и что казалось Алексу еще более удивительным: люди, старше ее на десять и двадцать лет, искренне зауважали «девчонку», поползшее было ворчание «мы здесь работаем, а руководство устраивает экскурсии для малолеток» утихло в зародыше.  
Алекс сам видел, как и Далтон, и даже ехидный Беллами с ней советовались — и торжествовал.  
Ограниченное пространство провоцирует конфликты. Алекс позаботился об этом заранее, наняв знакомого еще по сотрудничеству ТранСтар с немецкими партнерами Матиаса Кёля, психолога, конфликтолога и психотерапевта. Психическая устойчивость числилась важным требованием.  
Однако он, ни на кого не надеясь полностью, кроме себя, предпочитал персонально общаться с отобранными для работы людьми. Не только с учеными — Алекс знал службу охраны во главе с приснопамятной Сарой, скептичную главу IT-департамента Даниэллу Шоу. Он перекидывался small talks с обслуживающим персоналом, а жалобы на личную жизнь повара Уилла Митчелла и вовсе пару раз выслушивал в небольшом баре, оборудованном для того, чтобы сотрудники могли расслабиться.  
Никого нельзя пропустить. Из любого легко сделать врага.  
Так сказал бы Уильям Ю.  
Алекс бы добавил: да, но и друга тоже.  
Замкнутое пространство северной станции открывало все тайны. Очень скоро почти все знали, что Сара спит с подчиненной Рейчелл, что Даниэлла из-за этого поссорилась с бывшей любовницей. Беллами все поглядывал на Морган. Алекс немного ревновал — и так же злился на себя за это, ну что за глупость в стиле эдипова комплекса, — но потом убедился, что отношения исключительно дружеские. Ведомый не слишком братской ревностью, Алекс решил узнать Беллами получше, тот оказался язвой и параноиком, обожающим теории заговора. Его любимая была про засекреченную правительственную станцию в космосе. Алекс, конечно, знал о ближнем космосе едва ли не все, что можно было, про «Ворона-1» и последующие исследования встречал сотню тысяч упоминаний, но на лавкрафтианские откровения Беллами о притаившемся звездном ужасе внепространственного цвета только кивал. Возражать человеку с идеей-фикс было глупо.  
Позже Алекс вспоминал ТранСтар Норт как время, вмороженное в лед — и оттого неизменное, статичное.  
Но все же хорошее.  
Через две недели после заселения на базу, Морган доставили докторский диплом по почте. Это была вторая посылка после личных вещей, она кинулась Алексу на шею, и они решили праздновать в ее комнате. Морган, как выяснилась, среди «персональных вещей» заказала черный кожаный пояс, который заканчивался силиконовой имитацией мужского органа. Она с ухмылкой продемонстрировала игрушку Алексу.  
Тот непонимающе вытаращился.  
— Ой да ладно, — сказала Морган, — тебе понравится. Ну, и ты же готов сделать подарок своей сестренке.  
— Морган, — это имя-обращение становилось просто-таки универсальным обозначением всего. Алекс неизменно сдавался. — Я только вот хотел поговорить о том, что нам нужно воздержаться от… подобного поведения здесь. Слишком мало места и много людей.  
— А мне плевать, — фыркнула Морган. — И потом, думаешь, я зря флиртовала с Беллами?  
— И с Шоу.  
— Она не поддалась. Эй, а ты следил? Между прочим, вон доктор Тсай на тебя тоже поглядывает.  
— Морган, ты отвлекаешься от темы. Нам нельзя…  
— Можно. Нам — можно все, — в мягкий вибрирующий тон на мгновение проникла стальная нотка. — Иди ко мне, и это приказ.  
Комнаты глав экспедиции почти ничем не отличались от стандартных. Алекс заложил в проект личный бар и холодильник, но бар мог вместить не больше пары-тройки бутылок, а еще оказался совмещенным со шкафом для одежды. Холодильник — с письменным столом. Комнаты у них с Морган были совершенно одинаковые.  
Кровать тоже проектировалась как одноместная, хорошо хоть достаточно прочная. Морган запрыгнула на нее и постучала костяшками пальцев, приглашая Алекса.  
— Прямо сейчас, а? Давай попробуем.  
Алекс открыл рот, чтобы озвучить примерно шесть причин отложить неизбежное. Штат исследователей антигравитационных систем предоставил отчет о завершении первого этапа экспериментов. Проект ЭМ-бомбы, способной обезвредить любую технику с электроникой, тоже лег на стол. Ему следовало вот все это изучить… желательно до утра.  
Но он так кстати был только из душа.  
— Морган…  
Та шуршала оберткой — темно-коричневой, лоснящейся, пропитанной каким-то специальным жиром. Под ней — еще один слой розовой упаковки с легкомысленными картинками. И, наконец, сам объект. Лубрикант, кстати, прилагался в нежно-розовом тюбике. Запахло переспевшим гранатом — густой, теплый аромат.  
— У меня нет в этом опыта, — сознался сдавшийся Алекс. Он стоял бы неподвижно до утра, наблюдая за действиями сестры и не решаясь что-либо предпринять, но она повторила призывающий жест. Пришлось снять пижаму и забраться в постель Морган. Места хватало, но с трудом. — Я исключительно консервативен, чтобы ты знала.  
— Да кто бы сомневался, — она умудрилась одновременно выразительно закатить глаза и облизать губы. Из пижамы на ней и до сих пор оставалась только великоватая верхняя часть, а теперь Морган избавилась от нее, оголяя маленькую грудь с темными сосками. Она была худой, даже слишком — Алекса всегда удивляло, насколько они с сестрой непохожи при очевидной генетической близости, — и еще за несколько недель на станции она позабыла о требованиях цивилизованного мира, оставляя легкий курчавый пушок подмышками. Алекс с некоторым сожалением снял очки, превращая прекрасный образ сестры в размазанное пятно, и протянул руку, трогая ее шею, ключицы, подмышки с робким мягким пушком и острые соски, упершиеся ему в ладонь.  
Ему до сих пор иногда бывало стыдно за то, что родная сестра вызывает почти до болезненности яркое возбуждение. Но Морган так вздыхала от его прикосновений, а если дотронуться ниже живота — так влажно было между ног, что Алекс пытался не думать, насколько непотребными вещами они занимаются.  
Сейчас его путь преградила резиновая преграда.  
— Встань на колени. Разведи ноги, — командовала Морган.  
Алексу хотелось надеть очки. Наблюдать. Контролировать. Его тело гораздо хуже поддавалось контролю, чем хотелось бы; но стекла диоптрий вернут хотя бы часть. Иллюзию.  
— Алекс, просто расслабься. Я знаю, что ты натуральней йогурта из веганского магазинчика. Но это же я.  
Алекс кивнул, опираясь на ладони.  
Она засопела от усердия, вводя свой резиновый заказ в очевидно предусмотренное инструкцией место. Алекс прикусил губу. Это было странно, пожалуй, неприятно — настолько, что он едва не попросил прекратить. Гранатовый лубрикант холодил между ног.  
Морган двинулась вперед и назад, и Алекс передумал.  
Эта штука… она все еще оставалась стыдной и неудобной (и этот чертов аромат!), но стоило завибрировать латексному члену, как захотелось замереть и сдаться.  
Всего лишь игрушка из секс-шопа. Алекс просто в очередной раз уступил сестре.  
Морган почти легла сверху, прикусывая за загривок.  
Алекс прогнулся под ней.  
— Тебе нравится.  
Алекс кивнул. Подбирать слова прямо сейчас у него не получалось.  
Она ускорила темп, словно насаживаясь на него, но теперь это Морган оказалась внутри. Алекс скрежетнул зубами — больно не было, но ощущения были чересчур перепутанными, он едва мог отделить возбуждение от стыда. Морган снова пришла на помощь, пальцы обхватили его член, каждый рывок дублировался ее пальцами. Алекс у оставалось лишь порадоваться, что стены исследовательской станции проектировали прочными и толстыми — не ради звукоизоляции, а для защиты от холода. Зато он мог стонать, и его сестра, сжимая ногами бедра, тоже, и все оставалось в маленькой комнатке Морган.  
Уже потом Алекс лежал на спине, прислушиваясь к необычным ощущениям, выбившийся из сил и счастливый. Морган сидела рядом, не торопясь отстегнуть свою игрушку. В результате она все же сняла «пояс» и прижалась к нему, как обычно, а потом сказала, что умирает с голоду, и не хочет ли Алекс тоже присоединиться к поеданию консервов прямо из банки вместе с кукурузными хлебцами и сладкими кексами. Алекс был полон решимости отвергнуть хотя бы это искушение, но мысленно махнул рукой: ладно уж, они празднуют.  
А Морган затеяла беседу о чертежах ЭМ-гранаты, ручкой в блокноте вычеркивая сомнительные моменты; она умела переключаться за пару секунд, меняясь полностью. Алекс поймал себя на том, что смотрит на сестру с восхищением и нежностью — и не знает, чего больше.  
И это было хорошо. Так хорошо


	7. Chapter 7

Экспедиция работала сразу в дюжине направлений, хотя многие из них пересекались. Алекс передоверил знакомой еще до того, как он стал «директором Ю из «ТранСтар» Ирис Штайн все, что было связано с терраформированием. Полярные льды не шли ни в какое сравнение по плодородности рядом с мертвой марсианской почвой, так что Алекс пошутил, что ждет свежих полярных яблок на ужин через пару месяцев. Под началом Штайн оказалось двенадцать человек — немало, больше, чем было у них на старте исследований, но «ТранСтар» явно дали понять: финансовые ресурсы могут быть неисчерпаемы, только если идут на интересующие виды исследований. Терраформирование в приоритетах не числилось.  
Через полтора месяца отдел молекулярной физики под руководством Морган пригласил на демонстрацию «утилизатора». Алекс видел это изобретение на стадии разработки и чертежей — черт возьми, ему до сих пор было не по себе от несостоявшегося скандала, но первый показ едва не пропустил.  
Он контролировал дела основной «ТранСтар» — экспедиция была важна, его первым по-настоящему амбициозным достижением как руководителя, но нельзя было совсем не следить за тем, что творится на «большой земле». Связь работала из рук вон плохо, сигнал прерывался, и Алекс начинал медленно закипать: сильнее, чем барахлящую технику он терпеть не мог только человеческую безалаберность, а здесь, похоже, слилось в экстазе то и другое.  
Он нажал кнопку внутреннего вызова IT-отдела, намереваясь высказать Даниэлле Шоу все, что думает об исполнении ею непосредственных обязанностей. В голове сложилась ядовитая фраза, в которой упоминались внимание, ответственность и интрижки на рабочем месте. И тут пискнули смарт-часы с напоминанием.  
Морган.  
Она просила прийти.  
Алекс нажал «отбой» — совещание головного офиса обойдется без него, да и Даниэлла вместе со всеми ее очередными любовницами могла подождать.  
Морган хотела что-то показать — ему, в первую очередь. Алекс не просил бы себе, окажись он где угодно, кроме лаборатории молекулярной физики в нужный момент.  
Он кинулся в противоположный «хвост» вытянутого ромба, два или три раза сталкивался с кем-то в узких коридорах, быстро извинялся, и торопился дальше. Секции, коридоры отличались только цветом: зеленый — жилые помещения, синий — технические, и так далее. Лаборатория Морган находилась в самом конце, маркированная темно-пурпурным. Алекс толкнул железную дверь, врезался плечом и боком в проем, шумно выдохнул: вроде бы успел. В лаборатории собралась изрядная толпа. До Алекса долетали обрывки разговоров: «…смело, неплохо», «…ничего не выйдет», «а это вообще безопасно?»  
Морган стояла рядом с массивной железной коробкой, подключенной к монитору. С правого боку открывалась дверца, слева — корзина. Алексу это сооружение напомнило мусорный контейнер. На чертежах эта штука выглядела симпатичнее, но о привлекательном дизайне они могут подумать позже. Лишь бы сработало. Ей помогали Симонс и Нааз, у обоих лбы блестели в люминесцентном освещении от пота, словно они тоже бежали через всю станцию. Морган казалась спокойней своих старших коллег, только поискала глазами Алекса — и, обнаружив, широко улыбнулась.  
— Основной принцип — систематизация молекул. Органика, неорганика — это понятно, прошлый век. Мы пошли дальше, распределив на основные типы: в том числе, пластик, металлы. Можно прыгнуть еще на пару ступенек и добраться до атомов, но боюсь, мой брат не согласится оплачивать такие счета за электроэнергию, — Морган блеснула зубами. В толпе побежали смешки. — Так что оставим атомы в покое, пока — внимание, универсальный утилизатор. Давайте уже избавимся от мусора. Доктор Нааз, вы мне поможете?  
Дивья Нааз с торжествующим видом предъявила обычную мусорную корзину. Такие же стояли на каждом углу, а на стенах висели таблички с вежливыми просьбами сортировать отходы для простоты переработки. Сейчас это правило было нарушено: жестяная корзина вмещала скомканные листы бумаги, банки из-под содовой, банановая кожура и даже обломок деревянной расчески.  
— Высыпайте, доктор Нааз.  
Морган подошла к монитору и нажала кнопку.  
Машина загудела глухо, на низких нотах — звук воспринимался угрожающим из-за близости инфра-тембра. Несколько секунд Алексу казалось, что ничего не происходит. Морган подняла на него взгляд. Алекс заставил себя улыбаться.  
Звук поднимался от тяжелого гула к высоким нотам, словно взлетал в небо самолет.  
В резервуар посыпались прессованные кубики и шары тщательно сгруппированных молекул.  
— Потребление энергии минимально, утилизация универсальная, — говорила Морган, голос у нее был негромкий, но будто разрезал шум голосов. — Это первичные структуры, теоретически из них можно сделать все, что угодно. Собственно, мы этим и собираемся заниматься. Кажется, все. Спасибо за внимание.  
— Стойте, — Алексу пришлось извиниться еще несколько раз, пока выбирался к Морган, Дивье Нааз и Марко Симмонсу, который молчал все это время, а теперь вытирал салфеткой лоб. — Найдите Даниэллу Шоу, скажите, это срочный приказ руководителя научного проекта. Пусть наладит… — «чертову связь с чертовым офисом», — видеопередачу данных. Мы должны показать это изобретение руководителям ТранСтар.  
Отцу и матери, конечно. Алекс хотел, чтобы родители гордились ею не меньше, чем он сам.  
Даниэлла Шоу, пускай и тратила примерно половину рабочего времени на личную жизнь, но специалистом оставалась отличным. Связь заработала в какие-то пять минут, но отец не ответил на вызов. Мать — тоже.  
— Продолжайте, мисс Шоу.  
Та пожала плечами, повторив вызов.  
Ничего. Автоответчик. Оставьте свое сообщение.  
— Они просто не знали, Морган, — тихо сказал Алекс. Здесь было слишком много народу. Он избегал личных разговоров — для всех семья Ю должна оставаться образцом от и до. Морган подкинула и поймала «мячик» прессованного переработанного пластика:  
— Но они должны были связаться с тобой, так?  
Алекс промолчал.  
— Сделаем видеофайл и отправим, — решил он. — Только не забудьте зашифровать данные, мисс Шоу.  
Это сработало: совместный номер Уильяма и Кэтрин Ю вызвал Морган всего спустя пару часов — Алекс видел высветившееся табло с именами; но Морган как раз пила кофе в кафетерии, и с явным удовольствием нажала «отклонить».  
— Что? — она вздернула подбородок. — У меня ужин. Потом перезвоню.  
— Морган.  
— Тебе ты тоже не помешало подумать о личных границах, Алекс, — внезапно ее тон сделался серьезным. Она раздавила хрупкое печенье, ссыпав крошки прямо на стол. — Я не считаюсь. Меня можешь впускать куда угодно, если понимаешь, о чем я. Но в остальном — мы уже вполне взрослые, и мы оба знаем, о чем будет говорить отец.  
— Военные технологии, — Алекс понизил голос даже не до шепота — движения губ.  
— Вот именно. Как там твои разработки по искусственному вооруженному интеллекту?  
— Они не мои. Я ничего не понимаю в искусственном интеллекте, — отговорка получилась плохой, Алекс вздохнул. — Продвигаются. «ТранСтар» не жалеет денег.  
— А твой мох?  
Местоимение она выделила интонацией, словно вырезала иероглиф ножом на столе.  
— Я передал разработки доктору Штайн.  
— То есть, отправил свои интересы псу под хвост.  
— Морган. Прекрати, — он откинулся на мягкую спинку кресла, и достал свой транскриптор — разработку компании для внутренней связи, — чтобы набрать отклоненный сестрой номер. Та вырвала из рук устройство.  
— Я не хочу все время быть продолжением папочки и мамочки. И тебе не советую. Благодарности от них все равно не дождешься — вот сколько раз сказали «спасибо» за то, что ты удвоил прибыль «ТранСтар»?  
Алекс дернул плечом. Ему хотелось закрыться, он поправил рукава свитера. Крупная серая вязка образовывала переплетения нитей. Рассматривать их было не слишком интересно, но слушать Морган — невыносимо втройне.  
— Это семья, Морган. В семье необязательно…  
— Говорить «спасибо»?  
Алекс отмахнулся.  
— Вот то-то же, — она сделала глоток воды, которой запивала свой сверхкрепкий черный кофе без сахара, и поставила стакан на стол, словно точку. — Сейчас я позвоню, прикинусь хорошей девочкой, и так далее. А потом мы пойдем дальше. Мы. Не они.  
Алекс не сумел ничего ответить, и не шелохнулся уже после того, как Морган поставила поднос на бортик для мытья, и исчезла в зеленом коридоре жилой секции.  
В тот день он больше ее не видел.  
И вечером тоже. И даже ночью — хотя сестра обязательно должна была прийти, утащить к себе «праздновать», выдумать очередное сумасшедшее развлечение, а потом как ни в чем не бывало вернуться к чертежам или своему пока так никуда и не пристроенному проекту в области нейробиологии. Морган была разносторонним гением, если бы Алекса спросили, он без тени сомнения ответил бы, что она новый Леонардо, ни больше, ни меньше — даже рисовать немного умела.  
Алекс пытался работать. Снятые с запястья часы показывали полночь. Ему пару часов назад принесли на подпись чертежи костюма, защищающего от холода, жары, радиации и всего на свете; сконструировать, испытать можно уже через неделю. Северный Полюс сгодится как полигон, а затем разработка пойдет в космос.  
Алекс посмотрел в окно — огромные звезды и зарево сияния. Он нечасто разрешал себе потратить время на наслаждение красотой. Пожалуй, Морган была исключением — и он ждал ее, а она не пришла, не скинула свое лаконичное «Загляни» по внутренней связи.  
Он выключил компьютер.  
Коридоры плохо поглощали звук. Из общей комнаты и бара доносились голоса, взрывы смеха. Звякнуло стекло — кто-то то ли чокался, то ли уже разбил бутылку. Вечерами «ТранСтар Норт» жила своей жизнью. Иногда и Алекс, и Морган присоединялись — неформальный стиль руководства на пользу сплоченности.  
Не сегодня.  
Алекс постучал. Два и три раза. Это напомнило ему сцену их первой близости — Алекс хранил такие моменты, словно тайные фото, одновременно стыдясь (уже практически нет) и дорожа ими.  
В конце концов, знал он, дверь откроется. Так и случилось.  
— Привет.  
Генератор «ТранСтар Норт» работал на полную мощность, электричество не экономили, но весь свет был выключен — горел только монитор личного ноутбука. При таком освещении очки не помогали, Алекс видел только полутемный силуэт, но понял: все плохо, гораздо хуже, чем в «тот» вечер.  
— Морган, что…  
— Ты так и будешь торчать на пороге?  
Она заперла дверь изнутри. Алекс попытался рассмотреть изображение на дисплее, не успел — Морган потянула его за руку, села на кровать, он — рядом.  
— Отец получил видео. Хочет испытать утилизатор в виде бомбы. Не позже, чем через месяц.  
Алекс сглотнул.  
— Что?  
— То, что слышал. Ладно, я так и знала. Ничего нового. Никаких сенсаций. Тебе налить виски, бренди? — Морган протянула бокал, Алекс понял, что от нее пахнет спиртным. Морган пила редко, в отличие от него не умея наслаждаться вкусом элитного алкоголя. Пару раз она надиралась коктейлями в каких-то клубах, откуда Алекс ее вытаскивал с непроницаемым лицом. Это было давно.  
Прежде, чем он отказался, Морган сунула бокал с рыжеватым напитком. Виски среднего качества, определил по запаху Алекс. Вытащила бутылку из бара.  
— Отец требует, чтобы я сделала бомбы из своего изобретения.  
— Морган…  
— Давай откажемся, а? Мы здесь, он там. Мы с Симмонсом, Нааз и остальными хотели придумать что-то для универсальной переработки отходов.  
Морган залпом выпила свою порцию. Алекс пригубил горькую жидкость.  
— Я пыталась ему объяснить. Ладно, если честно, сказала, чтобы он не вмешивался в мою работу.  
— И он ответил, что это не обсуждается, — Алекс положил ладонь на плечо сестры. Она прижалась к его боку.  
— Да. Как ты догадался? Хотя, знаю: он тебе говорит то же самое.  
— А мама?  
— Сказала, чтобы я слушала отца. И еще спросила о тебе. Алекс, но это же не бомба…  
«Как и атомная энергия», — едва не ответил Алекс. Ученые мечтали создать неисчерпаемый источник энергии, а не бомбить Хиросиму и Нагасаки. Он вспомнил выступления русского ядерщика Сахарова против атомной бомбы, Карибский кризис; неизвестно, чем все бы закончилось, если бы не просьба СССР помочь в исследовании космоса. Алекс читал не только официальные версии, по которым общая цель среди звезд примирила враждующие державы. Гипотез о том, что именно случилось в «Вороне -1», что повторилось за двенадцать лет до его рождения в «Клетке» он в свое время насчитал около сотни.  
Но в результате… звезды не примиряют людей. Бомбы все еще ценней решения экологического вопроса.  
Алекс понял, что молчит слишком долго.  
— Это просто испытания, Морган. Очередная разработка «ТранСтар» — ее продадут правительствам. Обрати внимание, я говорю во множественном числе. Советский Союз получит ту же технологию, что и Кеннеди. Может, еще кто-нибудь. Никто не воспользуется готовым оружием, и знаешь почему? Правители всех стран точно так же хотят жить, как и простые люди.  
Виски был отвратительным — словно жженую резину глотнул. Алекс обычно не пил ничего, кроме нескольких элитных сортов бурбона, но сейчас не морщился, и продолжал уговаривать сестру.  
Себя. Обоих.  
— ТранСтар получит свои деньги, вот и все. Мы направим удары в пустые сектора — не пострадают даже белые медведи или тюлени.  
Морган подняла голову. Глаза у нее блестели — то ли от алкоголя, то ли от чего-то еще.  
— Пустые сектора. Хорошо. Пожалуй, ты прав. Алекс, позволишь мне проверить координаты по карте? Я хочу убедиться.  
— Конечно, — он вздохнул с облегчением; обычно Морган была упрямей, и с прямым ультиматумом Уильяма Ю столкнулась впервые. Любимой дочери позволяли намного больше, чем старшему сыну, но все неизбежное однажды случается. Алекс прижал Морган к себе, поцеловал в висок. — Отец наконец-то понял, насколько ты гениальна. Это здорово.  
— Нет, — резко ответила Морган. Из объятий освобождаться не торопилась — уже хороший знак. — Не здорово. Помни, что я тебе сказала днем. Черт с ней, с бомбой. Дезинтегрируем несколько кубометров льда и полярных почв, пусть совет подавится. Но когда-нибудь мы уйдем слишком далеко — и никакая гонка вооружения не догонит. Согласен?  
Алекс не спорил.


	8. Chapter 8

Операции «Лед» назначили максимальный приоритет, как на большой земле, так на станции «ТранСтар Норт». Очередная поставка не содержала ни посылок с личными вещами, ни продуктов — ничего, кроме материалов для ракетных установок.  
Алекс привлек к задаче не только лабораторию молекулярной физики, но всех, кто хоть чем-то мог оказаться полезен. Морган ночевала в помещении с лиловой отметкой и надписью: «Внимание! Опасная зона!» Ему это не нравилось — он-то уже привык спать по три часа в сутки, но сестре рановато начинать. С другой стороны, в двадцать бессонные ночи переносятся почти неощутимо, даже не расплачиваешься жестокой мигренью на третьи-четвертые сутки.  
Алексу хотелось помочь ей лично, но у Морган уже была своя команда, к ним присоединились еще десять человек, среди них — меланхоличный берлинец Ганс Келструп, знакомый еще Кэтрин Ю, а потом Алекса. Келструп принес ТранСтар немало денег за разработку механического протеза, идеально интегрированного с симпатической нервной системой, заставлять его заниматься бомбами казалось почти кощунством. У совета директоров другое мнение — что ж, пускай.  
«Мы проведем испытания и вернемся к обычной работе», — обещал Алекс Морган, та фыркала и кивала. Сам он провел очень напряженную и неприятную неделю за переговорами с руководством. Согласовывалась каждая деталь. Время. Место. Координаты. Квадрант меняли раза три — разница всякий раз составляла не больше нескольких метров, но обсуждать и утверждать приходилось все заново. Алекс понимал, что бюрократия необходима, но порой этот древний левиафан высовывал из пучин не только хвост, но и голову, и грозил сожрать их всех.  
Алекс считал сестру своевольной и даже капризной, но ошибся: когда речь дошла до серьезного дела, ее исполнительности могла бы позавидовать глава службы безопасности Сара Элазар. Та тоже получила инструкции на случай непредвиденных осложнений. Она редко общалась с Алексом или Морган, всегда отвечала односложными «есть, сэр» или «да, мэм», но тут уставилась в упор — глаза в глаза, словно вызывая на дуэль.  
— Опасный эксперимент, сэр?  
Она ничего не знала о подробностях опытов, не могла знать.  
— Нет, мисс Элазар. Это обычные формальности, — ответил Алекс. Он осекся. Вид женщины со специально разработанным дробовиком вызывал у него странные эмоции — возможно, потому что собственную мать он слишком часто видел с оружием. — Я просто хочу предусмотреть даже то, чему никогда не случиться, вот и все, мисс Элазар.  
— Верный подход, сэр. Будут другие приказы?  
— Нет, можете идти.  
Испытания назначили на четыре утра. Морган закончила подготовку к часу, Алекс еще проверял последние приготовления — что ж, она всегда и соображала быстрее, и работала тоже. Лабораторию молекулярной физики полностью переоборудовали под этот запуск, на мониторах мигало зеленое: «Полная готовность». Морган зевнула, прикрывая рот ладонью — вид у нее был не просто уставший, а по-настоящему больной. Алекс отвлекся от своего монитора, чтобы подойти к ней и потрогать лоб.  
— У тебя лихорадка.  
— Ерунда, просто волнуюсь.  
Он дотронулся до мочек ушей и шеи за ними.  
— Нет, не «просто волнуешься», у тебя воспалены лимфоузлы. Горло дерет?  
— Немного. Слушай, я уже закинулась всеми таблетками из аптечки. Подействуют через полчаса, — голос у нее тоже охрип. По крайней мере, не соврала про лечение: от нее пахло приторно-горько, лакричными леденцами от боли и першения в горле. — Лучше сам держись подальше, я же заразная.  
— Морган, тебе необходимо отдохнуть.  
— Что, серьезно? — она выразительно закатила глаза. — У нас тут эксперимент века через три часа, а я завяжу себе шею шерстяным шарфом и пойду в кроватку? Алекс, давай уже закончим с этой чертовой бомбой, — Морган говорила шепотом, каждый звук причинял ей заметный дискомфорт.  
Спорить с ней бесполезно, это Алекс уяснил еще лет десять назад — едва начался у сестры переходный возраст. Зато он мог попробовать договориться.  
— Целых три часа. Ты вполне можешь поспать, и не волнуйся, я тебя разбужу к запуску. Без тебя не начнем.  
— Не хочу. Все равно не усну.  
Тогда он подхватил ее на руки — это здорово получалось в ее детстве, но и сейчас оказалось не намного сложнее, удерживая под спину, вернулся в кресло. Оно не тянуло даже на самую паршивую кровать в мире, но Морган устроилась поудобнее, прижимаясь виском к щеке Алекса.  
— Пожалуй… неплохо.  
Из кармана джинсов вывалились лакричные леденцы, начатая упаковка антибиотиков и жаропонижающих. Слишком горячее дыхание касалось кожи. Морган повозилась еще немного, устраиваясь половчее, и кажется, задремала.  
Время текло медленно. У Алекса до потери чувствительности, которая потом заканчивается гадким мышечным спазмом, затекли руки, ноги и спина, но он не шевелился — пока напоминание не пискнуло: осталось сорок минут до запуска.  
Сейчас придут остальные. Жаль — он бы сидел так еще целую вечность, почти ни о чем не думая, просто прислушиваясь к дыханию спящей сестры.

Алекса всегда пугало то, что он называл «неучтенными мелочами» — от человеческого фактора до собственной теоретической возможности упустить какую-либо деталь. Он перепроверял данные по пять-семь раз, всегда готовил запасные планы и старался предвидеть худшие варианты развития событий.  
В этот раз он оценивал ситуацию как «стабильную». Испытания проводились тайно от большей части обитателей полярной станции. Выбранный квадрант по-прежнему мигал зеленым: никаких признаков органической жизни, за исключением бактерий и лишайников.  
Снаружи мигала северным сиянием вечная ночь. Обилие искусственного света никому не делало комплиментов, но двигались и работали проснувшиеся в неурочное время люди как всегда — быстро, четко, без ошибок. Морган отдавала команды — у нее совсем пропал голос, а глаза блестели от лихорадки. Алекс решил, что заставит ее провести в постели хотя бы дня три после того, как они покончат с этим испытанием оружия.  
— Готовность три, два. Задаю координаты, — докладывал Симмонс. Нааз и Мицуко Токадзи синхронно отзывались о готовности снаряда. За время подготовки Алекс выучил очередность так, что мог бы провести эксперимент в одиночку — ну, или вместе с Морган. Не все из «избранных» были физиками по образованию, Алекс смотрел не только на диплом, но и на личное дело.  
Сами боеголовки размещались в специальном ангаре — там дежурили техники, которые понятия не имели, что это такое на самом деле. Доступ к секретным данным тщательно оберегался, техникам и обслуживающему персоналу давали только простые указания — каждому свои. Это была притча о слепцах и слоне — по одному хоботу или левой ноге нельзя восстановить образ целого. Система управлялась по внутренней связи, и на этот раз Шоу сработала безукоризненно.  
Они предусмотрели все.  
— Пуск, — скомандовала Морган.  
Ракета класса земля-земля была небольшой — в сотни раз меньше используемых в военной промышленности. Такая ракета могла бы поместиться в багажник легкового автомобиля и еще осталось бы место на небольшой чемодан. На праздниках в Пекине Алекс видел куда более внушительные фейрверки. Всего они подготовили две ракеты. Параллельно велась аудио-видозапись для отчета в «ТранСтар».  
— Докладывайте, Нааз, — Морган склонилась над монитором.  
— Траектория движения соответствует заданным координатам. Запускать подготовку второго носителя?  
— Запускайте, — кивнула Морган.  
«Сейчас».  
Еще пять минут, и…  
— Доктор Ю. Морган, — сосредоточенный голос Дивьи Нааз стал растерянным. Ее опередил напарник Симмонс.  
— Черт, какая-то херня творится… Алекс, эта штука летит прямо на Хаммерфест. На город.  
Алекс вскочил со своего кресла. Оно откатилось с грохотом и ударилось в стену:  
— Переводите на ручное управление.  
— Да, сэр, — пальцы замелькали по сенсорным клавишам. — Сэр, не работает. Кто-то…  
— Перехватил управление, — Морган отодвинула плечом Дивье Нааз. Та подняла руки от клавиатуры, словно из нее высунулись ядовитые змеи, прижала ладони к груди. Смуглое лицо приобрело оттенок пепла. — Я пытаюсь взломать систему.  
— Симмонс, Токадзи, отменяйте второй запуск, — командовал Алекс, и удивился — его голос звучал как будто издалека и почти спокойно, словно он ожидал чего-то похожего.  
— Я пытаюсь, сэр. Кажется… вторая ракета тоже…  
Фразу закончил звон разбившегося фарфора: Токадзи задела и уронила чашку, по светло-бежевому полу растеклось черное пятно остатков кофе.  
— Оно не реагирует, сэр, — проговорила Токадзи, продолжая неестественно улыбаться.  
— К черту.  
Морган ударила кулаком по приборной панели.  
— Мы убьем тысячи людей. Если они переживут первый удар, второй превратит их в шарики органики, — из-за воспаленного горла говорила она шепотом, а потом закричала сквозь боль. — К черту. К черту все!  
Вторая ракета поднялась в воздух и почти скрылась за горизонтом. Под заревом северного сияния она была похожа на длинный указующий палец. Токадзи спрятала лицо в ладонях. Нааз наступила в кофе, пятясь к выходу, точно собираясь убежать отсюда, спрятаться под одеялом и попытаться забыть о том, что они убили несколько тысяч человек — целый небольшой городок на окраине Аляски. Симмонс грязно ругался, а потом подбежал к окну, словно собираясь выбить стекло и поймать ракету голыми руками.  
Морган оглянулась к Алексу и подряд нажала несколько клавиш. Ракета изменила курс. Она увеличивалась в размерах, понял тот. Она возвращалась к станции.  
— Морган, что ты…  
Это было неважно. Они поговорят после, если будет кому и с кем. Алекс нажал кнопку вызова главы службы безопасности:  
— Полная эвакуация. Немедленно.


	9. Chapter 9

В «ТранСтар» знали об испытаниях, и Алекс заранее запросил, чтобы дежурила техника для немедленного вывоза людей из опасного сектора. Сейчас приходилось решать — направить ее всю на станцию или можно кого-то спасти в Хаммерфесте? Алекс принял решение — разделить три к одному; он сходу не мог вспомнить численность населения одного из самых северных городов Аляски, но в любом случае — больше, чем на исследовательской станции.  
Больше он ничего не мог сделать — остальное за Сарой Элазар, за командой спасателей, за любым из богов, в которых он совершенно одинаково не верил.  
«Тревога. Всеобщая эвакуация», — повторял механический голос. Сонные, ничего не понимающие люди, выглядывали из своих комнат, кто-то успел переодеться, большинство — нет. Алекс встретился взглядом с Даниэллой Шоу, на ней были джинсы и пижамный верх с розовыми медвежатами. Растрепанные волосы прилипли к губам. Рэйчел Дэнверс пряталась за нее.  
Наверное, они обе собирались спросить — какого черта, мистер Ю, это какая-то дурацкая учебная тревога; но не успели. Ракета Морган ударила в нескольких сотнях метрах от станции.  
Алекс ожидал взрыва, будто в каком-нибудь фильме — и ошибся. В миг удара почудилось, что втягивает в воронку. Он схватил за руку Морган, которая шла рядом, как будто безучастная ко всему происходящему; услышал команду Сары: «Ложись», и попытался закрыть сестру собственным телом. Еще долю секунды не происходило ничего — и затем лишь все пять чувств заполнило грохотом, огнем, жаром и холодом одновременно, запахом плавящегося железа, горелого пластика, вкусом крови.  
Укрепленные «ноги» свай проседали; в станции зияла дыра.  
После первого оцепенения поднялась паника. Утилизационная бомба вырвала кусок станции, и теперь вместо света были красные сполохи, отблески огня, отовсюду тянуло холодом.  
«Данные по наработкам».  
Они остались на головном сервере, который превратился в сотню круглых шариков металла и минералов; но Алекс не был бы собой, не держи копию на личном ноутбуке. Ноутбук — в комнате. Жилые комнаты повреждены меньше других. У него был шанс, а выбора — нет; «ТранСтар» нужны результаты. Они их получат.  
— Сара, позаботьтесь о Морган.  
— Сэр, куда вы?  
— Выводите людей. За Морган отвечаете лично. Я должен кое-что забрать.  
В коридоре кафетерия образовалась давка. Кого-то сбили с ног, во время очередной красной вспышки мелькнула рука на полу — кажется, отдельно от тела. Женщина, которую Алекс не узнал в темноте, бросилась на него с кулаками. Похоже, она кричала.  
Станция покачивалась, балансируя на одной или двух полуразрушенных сваях. Очередной глухой грохот сбил с ног, заставил покатиться по полу. Коридор поднялся под углом градусов тридцать, но в его конце по-прежнему была нетронутая комната с именем Алекса. Сдаваться нельзя.  
Он подумал о Морган: она сумеет восстановить свою работу по памяти. Сара ее выведет в безопасное место; она справится, Алекс всегда хорошо выбирал людей.  
Он дернул дверь — открыто, хорошо, что не замкнуло из-за отключения электричества. Все, получилось. Теперь забрать ноутбук, подать сигнал. Алекс успел сунуть ноутбук за шиворот и нажать кнопку транскриптора; а затем он словно очутился в невесомости, в космосе, о котором мечтал с детства.  
Похоже, рухнула последняя свая, успел подумать Алекс до удара затылком о край собственной же кровати; до того, как на смену сиренам, крикам и грохоту пришла тишина.

Алекс не впервые просыпался от головной боли — такое случается, если заснуть прямо в офисе или дома за монитором, уткнувшись лбом в локоть. Сейчас просто было хуже: темнота с редкими красными сполохами, далекий гул и словно бы чужое тело. От каждого движения боль усиливалась, к ней добавлялась тошнота. Очки разбились, ему еще повезло, что не выкололо глаз осколками, зато трудно понять — все расплывается из-за близорукости или сотрясения мозга? Того и другого?  
Холод он осознал не сразу, но понял: именно из-за него мышцы свело спазмом. Алекс некстати подумал о холодовой гангрене и ампутации. Потом: «Я все еще в своей комнате». Что ж, никакой гангрены. Он умрет гораздо раньше — через несколько часов.  
Красная вспышка аварийного освещения подсказал: дверь завалило кусками железа. Алекс прикинул, хватит ли сил отодвинуть — и отказался от этой идеи, даже если получится, то впереди еще целый коридор, и вряд ли удастся выбраться «нормальным» путем. Справа — разбитое окно и кусок выкорчеванного железа — внешней и внутренней обшивки. Окна в комнатах были узкие, не больше иллюминаторов в самолетах, но разбилось не только стекло — брешь казалась достаточно широкой, чтобы он мог попытаться протиснуться.  
Ноги плохо слушались — Алекс сделал вывод, что без сознания он провалялся около сорока минут, плюс примерно вторая стадия обморожения. Он подкатился к расщелине, только чтобы снова выругаться: слишком высоко. Пятнадцать, семнадцать футов? Внизу груды железа и льда. Вон та балка проткнет насквозь почти наверняка. Шанс выжить ничтожный.  
Маячок транскриптора продолжал пищать поблизости — механизм завалился в угол. Алекс дотянулся до него и попытался сжать непослушные пальцы. Можно… прикрепить снаружи. Так выше шанс, что… найдут.  
Когда-нибудь.  
Отец захочет получить данные по всем исследованиям «ТранСтар Норт» даже с трупа старшего сына.  
Пожалуй, все. Ужасно хотелось спать.  
Когда он услышал голос Морган — «Быстрее, он здесь!» — то решил, что видит сон или умирающий мозг подсказывает образы более подходящие атеисту, чем ангелы с золотыми арфами. И все же подумал, что это хороший знак, ему разрешили сдаться — будь что будет. От него больше не зависело ничего.  
Морган в безопасности. Отец получит свои материалы по разработкам.  
Алекса устраивало.  
Гул и вибрация не утихали, но и не становились громче, ползли на одной низкой ноте, тошнотворно-монотонной. Звук отдавался в костях, на субатомарном уровне; но, в конце концов, сработал, заставив проснуться.  
Фокусировать взгляд было еще больнее, чем слушать заунывную низкую ноту. Вокруг была коробка из металла и пластика с низким потолком.  
И Морган. Она сидела рядом на твердом и вибрирующем полу, держала за руку. Алекс не понимал — что случилось, где они находятся? В его комнате на разломанной полярной станции? Внизу по-прежнему осколки и штыри?  
— Морган…  
Он просил Сару Элазар увести ее. Черт возьми, он требовал спасти ее. Почему она здесь. Алекс рванулся, едва не выдернув иглу-катетер из сгиба на локте, и Морган сильнее сжала его пальцы.  
— Не шевелись, тебе нельзя.  
В полумраке «коробки» были и другие люди. Некоторые сидели на одеялах вдоль стен — разглядеть лица не получалось, но характерные позы выдавали страх, боль, ужас или все вместе. Другие лежали на таких же одеялах неподалеку. Не все из них были живы — Алекс повернул голову, и увидел Рэйчел, вместо нижней челюсти у нее было кровавое месиво. Ее пытались спасти, судя по стежкам хирургической нити и тампонированию. Сара Элазар стояла на коленях рядом со своей бывшей — теперь уже для всех бывшей, — девушкой, и держала ее пальцы, точно так же, как Морган — Алекса.  
— Мисс Элазар, — сказал он. — Простите.  
Та повернулась к нему всем телом, пошевелила губами и ничего не ответила. Зато ноутбук стоял рядом с головой Алекса. Устройство даже не пострадало; данные по экспериментам и разработки уцелели. Они, похоже, внутри самолета — и теперь самое ценное точно доедет до офиса ТранСтар.  
Алекс едва не засмеялся, но было слишком больно в голове, слишком мутило, и его не так поняли бы.  
— Сара спасла тебя, — зачем-то сказала Морган. — И меня тоже. Мы думали, что ты… А потом я услышала сигнал передатчика.  
«Ты направила ракету на базу».  
— Что с этим городом… Хаммерфестом?  
— Вместо города огромная дыра. Эвакуация. Как здесь. Погибших много. Официально будут заявлять про землетрясения, наверное, — Морган дернула плечом, голос у нее был еще более осипшим, чем во время эксперимента. Должно быть, она кричала и кричала, пока не дозвалась.  
— Ты не ранена?  
— Пара синяков. Скоро будем на большой земле… но домой я не вернусь. И тебе не советую, Алекс. К черту все.  
Он промолчал, почти готовый согласиться; но знал, что в конце концов, все закончится именно так, как ждут Уильям и Кэтрин Ю — старший сын принесет им жесткий диск с ценными наработками, а на вопрос: зачем вы это сделали, Уильям Ю лишь пожмет плечами: полевые испытания важнее теории, Алекс. Мать не возразит и словом, но будущий скандал наедине с супругом выдадут слегка трясущиеся руки, уголок рта у нее исказится, когда увидит старшего сына в воротнике Шанца.  
Что дальше? Он не знал — и не мог представить себе никакого «дальше».  
— Прошу тебя, Морган. Семья иногда ошибается. Я ошибаюсь. Ты…  
«Сбросила чертову бомбу на «ТранСтар Норт».  
«Спасла людей».  
«Сделала, что могла — могло быть хуже».  
Алекс не договорил, седатив в обезболивающем действовал, возвращая его в искусственную апатию.  
Морган поправила прозрачную трубку капельницы:  
— Знаю, тебе нелегко выбрать. Я буду тебя ждать — всегда.  
***  
Выживших на «ТранСтар Норт» размещали в госпитале компании в Торонто. Алекс надеялся отдохнуть хоть пару дней, но в первые сутки к нему в палату заявились юристы — нужно было решить вопрос защиты от судебных преследований со стороны жертв и их семей. Стихийное бедствие, форс-мажорное обстоятельство. «Землетрясение» в Хаммерфесте играло на руку компании — все действительно выглядело как природный катаклизм. Все пострадавшие получат страховые выплаты. Дополнительно ТранСтар окажет гуманитарную помощь — благотворительность всегда оставалась важной статьей расходов, одновременно играя на пиар и уменьшая налоговое бремя.  
Спустя два часа после того, как адвокаты убрались, Алексу передали зашифрованное послание на транскрипторе.  
Родители ждали их с данными по всем северным проектам не в головном офисе, а в имении.  
— Я не поеду, — Морган упрямо поджала губы. Она пришла немного раньше: воспользовалась тем, что легкораненых отпускали в город, и принесла свежие нанаимо с кленовым сиропом и шоколадный капучино из местного «Старбакса».  
Она помолчала, словно еще мучаясь от боли в горле:  
— Алекс. Эта штука не должна была нас задеть. Я пыталась просто сбить ее с курса.  
В госпитале могли оказаться «жучки», но все же Алекс сказал:  
— Понимаю. Ты не виновата. Но пожалуйста, Морган…  
— Нет. Я не поеду к родителям, не буду больше с ними жить. Скажи… что мне надо немного побыть одной. Ну там, переосмыслить свое место в жизни, поискать себя, и прочее. Хотя, не сомневаюсь, они будут слишком заняты «добычей», — Морган кивнула в сторону тщательно упакованного ноутбука, — и им будет не до меня. И не до тебя. Сниму квартиру где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке. Мюнхене. Пекине. Еще не знаю. Скину координаты после.  
— Морган, если тебе нужна помощь психоаналитика…  
— Еще чего не хватало. Ты сам-то не торопишься обращаться, а? Ю не ходят к мозгоправам, а то сломаем их собственный бедный маленький мозг.  
Она фыркнула. Держалась действительно хорошо, хотя Алекс сомневался в искренности этой бравады.  
Затем Морган наклонилась и поцеловала его. У обоих губы были липкие от сиропа. Алекс знал, что не оставит компанию и свою работу, и уже сейчас скучал по ней.  
*  
Встреча с родителями началась именно так, как Алекс предвидел. Правда, вместо офиса на сто двадцать восьмом этаже — поместье, отцовский кабинет с неизменным бриллиантовым глобусом, золотыми ручками и ароматом сигар. Перелет дался Алексу тяжеловато, голова кружилась; по правде, ему рекомендовали постельный режим минимум семь-десять дней. Слишком долго. Он не мог позволить себе валяться в кровати, смотреть телевизор или что там делают в таких случаях.  
Он не ошибся: мать охнула, качая головой, и обняла его, почти вслух пробормотав «мой бедный мальчик». Алекс заверил, что чувствует себя отлично. Отец выжидающе смотрел из своего кресла, не торопясь даже протягивать руку — он сделал это только когда на стол лег ноутбук.  
— Здесь все данные, — начал было Алекс.  
Он собирался добавить: и с меня хватит. Морган больше не хочет вас видеть, а я…  
Отец сжал его ладонь. Это было почти пугающее зрелище: словно проросли в мякоть цепкие сухие прутья.  
— Вы с Морган отлично справились, — Уильям Ю почти улыбнулся.  
— Я бы так не сказал, отец, — позволил себе возразить Алекс. — Только в Хаммерфесте полторы тысячи погибших.  
— Люди смертны. У меня сорок пять лет медицинского стажа, и поверь, мне известно об этом лучше, чем кому-либо еще. Люди смертны, но можно выдержать баланс. Вы с Морган справились, — повторил он.  
— Морган пока не хочет приезжать.  
— Конечно. Ей всего двадцать, не забывай об этом. Но тебе пора повзрослеть, Алекс — тем более, впереди много дел. Кэти, пожалуйста.  
Мать то ли нажала кнопку, то ли приложила ладонь к панели. Особняк мог выглядеть стилизацией под старину, едва ли не под девятнадцатый век, но электронной начинки хватило бы на пару научно-исследовательских институтов. Кэтрин Ю занималась не только оружием, она же изобрела прототип оператора, и дом проектировала тоже. Решение, которое увидел Алекс, оказалось более или менее традиционным: стенка бара раздвинулась, позвякивая графинами и бутылками внутри. За фальшпанелью лежал полумрак, освещенный люминесцентными лампами — почти, как на полярной станции.  
— Ну что ж, Кэти, пора рассказать ему о том, почему мы избавились от слуг и любых лишних глаз? Над чем работали все это время. Наши дети обижены на нас, Кэти, попробуем искупить вину, — с супругой Уильям Ю общался мягким тоном, так что Алекс мог поверить: когда-то они впрямь любили друг друга — и, может статься, любят до сих пор.  
— Отец?  
— Спускайся, Алекс.  
Он послушался — пару раз прикладывал ладонь к стене, когда голова начинала кружиться особенно сильно. Спуск был глубоким; те самые подземные лаборатории, которые вроде как перестали работать много лет назад, с тех пор как родители перешли от инженерной и медицинской практики к управлению, подобно нему самому.  
Алекс остановился возле огромного экрана.  
— Это же… — он задохнулся.  
— Русский спутник «Ворон-1», позже известный как «проект Аксиома». Ты знаешь, что случилось с советскими космонавтами? Что они там нашли?  
Алексу некстати вспомнился Беллами с его бредовыми теориями. Он отогнал их и пожал плечами.  
— Инопланетяне, Алекс. Звучит, как одна из историй в твоих комиксах, которые ты хранишь до сих пор, но это правда. Пришельцы. Чужие. Погибшие ученые из проекта «Аксиома» назвали их тифонами.  
На экране мелькали черные силуэты — никаких зеленых человечков с большими глазами, просто сгусток темной материи с подобием щупалец. Биологическое образование подсказывало Алексу сравнение с готовой делиться клеткой — существо вытягивало бликующие «теломеры», прыгало сначала на космонавта, затем на первых исследователей.  
— Их заперли в космосе. «Kletka», так назвали это место.  
Алекс переглянулся с отцом. Клетка. Как первоструктура живых существ. Как-то, где пытаются спрятать что-то опасное, вроде тигра. В русском это одно слово.  
— Все эти годы мы с Кэти собирали данные из засекреченных архивов СССР и США. Людям из «Аксиомы» удалось кое-что понять об этих тифонах.  
На экране в очередной раз крутилось видео о том, как тварь пожирает человека сквозь плотный скафандр.  
— Что же?  
— Они ключ к будущему. Я покажу тебе и свои наработки — я назвал их нейромодами, копиями сознания одного человека, которые могут быть помещены в другое. Как файлы с жесткого диска. Это пока лишь теории. Тебе, команде ученых, которую ты так хорошо умеешь подбирать, предстоит превратить их в реальность.  
— Морган, — выдохнул Алекс. — Она говорила мне о том же самом.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Уильям Ю. — Мы обсуждали это с ней. Она кое-что знает о нейронных трансмиттерах, но присоединится позже. А тебе предстоит главная работа.  
Голова снова закружилась — так сильно, что Алекс прислонился к стене, открыл рот, хватая воздух.  
— Какая же?  
— Создать собственный «ТранСтар» в космосе. Инвесторы дали добро: строительство космической станции «Талос-1» уже начато — пока еще только техническая часть, мы занялись ею, пока вы работали на Северном Полюсе.  
— Я… полечу в космос?  
Это была детская мечта из тех, что разбиваются достаточно рано, столкнувшись с суровой реальностью.  
Отец и мать стояли напротив него, оба улыбались и выглядели счастливыми, и Алекс впервые за много лет думал: вот оно, настоящее. Семья и нечто большее — вместе. Жаль, Морган нет рядом, но она узнает, и…  
— Через пять месяцев, — закончил Уильям Ю. — Да, и поздравляю: теперь ты президент «ТранСтар».


	10. Часть 2 - Пролог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вторая часть.

Доктор Дайо Игве разговаривал с призраками.  
На самом деле лишь с одним; на старом фото в бумажнике Майя осталась вечно юной в вечернем платье с открытыми смуглыми плечами. У нее слегка потек макияж от смеха. В бокале розового вина отражались огоньки свечей. Доктор Дайо Игве прятал от посторонних это фото, а если попадалось чужим, все чаще спрашивали: «Это ваша дочь?». Он отмалчивался с живыми, но продолжал разговаривать с Майей, и ей посвятил свою работу по паранормальной активности мозга, границах разума, за которые науке только предстояло шагнуть.  
Он увлекался парапсихологией и раньше, Майя его всегда внимательно слушала — не в пример студентам в колледже, пускай и ничего не понимала. Призрак же, напротив, словно шептал на ухо тайны бытия; душа существует, говорила Майя, она настолько же реальна, как синаптические сигналы мозга, просто пока не научились замерять.  
Доктор Игве выступал с докладами в Гарварде, Массачусетском Университете, в Японии, Австралии, попытался даже приехать с лекциями в СССР.  
На последнюю работу критика посыпалась почти сразу. Рецензенты подчеркивали антинаучность, недоказуемость. Гипотеза должна подтверждаться либо быть опровергнута фактами. Последней каплей стал Мэттью Ллойд, чопорный ректор в Эдинбурге: «Вы пишете о существовании души, доктор Игве, но мы занимаемся наукой, а не теологическими изысканиями». Поначалу он пытался отвечать критикам, но становилось только хуже. Его откровенно высмеивали уже на уровне желтых газетенок.  
«Прости, Майя», — говорил доктор Игве своему личному призраку. — «Прости, я не смог рассказать им о тебе».  
Вечно юная мертвая супруга брала его под руку, и они молча шли по улице.  
Доктор Игве разговаривал с призраками, но остальной мир не хотел их слышать; и он уже почти смирился с этим. Погубленная карьера значила все меньше — таковы призраки, чем дальше, тем больше требуют и отнимают у живых.  
Майя по-прежнему любила Густава Лейтнера — они познакомились когда-то на концерте тогда еще почти неизвестного пианиста. Доктор Игве купил билет и на это выступление, справа от него сидела дама лет шестидесяти, а слева кресло Метрополитен Опера для всех казалось пустым, люди недоуменно косились на незанятое сидение в битком набитом зале. Доктор Игве по-прежнему покупал два билета.  
Майя держала его за руку. Они вместе слушали Грига, Рахманинова и Шостаковича в исполнении Густава Лейтнера.  
Как прежде.  
Антракт всегда заставал врасплох — доктор Игве слишком погружался в музыку Лейтнера, необходимость покинуть зал казалась ему надуманной и лишней. Он пожаловался Майе: вот зачем прерывать волшебство? Однако пришлось покориться, и подобно многим, доктор Игве отправился за чашкой кофе или чаю. Майя пила в антрактах вино — красное, как сгусток крови в мозгу, что убьет ее однажды. В кафе при Метрополитен Опера было слишком много багрянца — от пола до подсветки бара и голографического табло с трансляцией лучших моментов из постановок. Людской поток заполнил помещение обрывками восхищенных разговоров, каких-то сплетен, ароматами духов и мельтешением; Дайо Игве просто ждал, когда же антракт закончится и они с Майей смогут вернуться в зал.  
Он далеко не сразу заметил официанта, а когда тот, вышколенный и отутюженный в своей монохромной одежде, произнес: «Простите, сэр», не понял, что обращаются к нему. И точно также недоуменно выслушал, что его приглашают в VIP-зал — строго говоря, «VIP» он был условно, даже не отделен от остального пространства. Вся разница — черные диваны вместо стульев; так что доктор Игве впервые осмотрелся по сторонам: кому он понадобился? Он встретился взглядом с крупным мужчиной — азиатом лет тридцати-тридцати пяти, лицо показалось смутно знакомым, но доктор Игве не хотел никаких разговоров, он пришел за музыкой Лейтнера, он пришел с Майей.  
Доктор Игве ничего не ответил официанту, просто остался на своем месте. Майя покачала головой с осуждением: ты ведь где-то видел этого человека, значит, он из научных кругов. Вдруг это твой шанс?  
«Плевать мне на шансы», — ответил ей Дайо Игве, который сам уже не верил в себя. И так все должно было закончиться.  
Вот только человек сам подошел к нему после концерта.  
— Вероятно, с моей стороны было неправильно отвлекать вас от культурного досуга. Извините, доктор Игве.  
Тот же беседовал с Майей — она делилась впечатлениями о концерте. Им вновь помешали. «Да кто вы и что от меня нужно», — едва не выпалил он, уставившись на непрошеного собеседника с плохо скрываемым раздражением. И вспомнил, где его видел — в основном, на обложках журналов.  
— Алекс Ю, — тот протянул руку.  
Точно. Президент «ТранСтар», типичный делец от науки. Он возглавлял космический проект, о котором не рассказывали разве с сенсоров на утюгах и стиральных машинках, а многие коллеги доктора Игве фыркали, что нейробиолог с мировым именем Уильям Ю просто купил своему старшему сыну теплое местечко.  
На рукопожатие все же Игве ответил.  
— У вас отличный музыкальный вкус, доктор Игве, — заметил Алекс Ю. Тот молчал, все еще не понимая, что вдруг понадобилось президенту ТранСтар, у которого, безусловно, расписана каждая секунда, от опозоренного ученого. — А я вот ровным счетом ничего не понимаю в классической музыке. На самом деле, я пришел ради вас и ваших работ. Их я прочитал от корки до корки и хочу предложить вам должность на космической станции «Талос-1».  
Дайо Игве продолжал молчать, и его верный призрак — тоже.  
— Мистер Ю? Вы… что же…  
«Он просто взял и пришел ко мне, сам?»  
Алекс выглядел невозмутимым. Слишком маленькие для полного лица очки придавали ему какой-то то ли уставший, то ли недовольный вид.  
— Ваши разработки показались мне слишком важными, чтобы присылать одного из рекрутов. Понимаю вашу растерянность, но, к сожалению, времени на размышления почти нет. Возьмите транскриптор. Если хотите, можете подумать до завтра, доктор Игве. До одиннадцати часов. Вас устроит?  
«Да», — шепнула Майя.  
«Он знает о нас — он слышал наши голоса; мы там, наверху, в темноте звезд — мы шепчем и поем золотыми нитями».  
Доктор Дайо Игве не только разговаривал со своим призраком, но и не смел прекословить ей.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда-нибудь он привыкнет, конечно же.  
Люди вообще способны привыкать ко многому. К путешествиям в космос и обратно — всего несколько часов на скоростном шаттле, станция уже функционирует, но по-прежнему приходится решать основную часть вопросов на Земле. На самом «Талосе-1» — к одному и тому же пейзажу день изо дня — кстати, временные отрезки отслеживать непросто, пускай эмулятор светлого и темного времени суток помогает не впасть в вечный джетлаг.  
К тому, что творится за стеклом — тоже.  
Когда-нибудь он привыкнет, но не сейчас, не в этот раз.  
Темные существа за стеклом двигаются настороженно. Они живые, но разумные ли? Пока нет однозначного ответа. Установить контакт до сих пор не удалось.  
Если присмотреться, создания еще и мелькают: то полностью пропадают из реальности, то проявляются избыточно-резко — ощущение можно сравнить с плохо подобранной диоптрией, причем только на одном глазу.  
Потом исчезают.  
Хотя нет — становятся чем-то другим. Любыми предметами — от яблока до письменного стола, нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые законы сохранения массы и энергии. Эти создания вообще ничего не хотят знать об старых добрых теориях, вроде эвклидовой геометрии или физики Ньютона.  
В официальных документах их называют Typhon саcoplasmus, за обманчиво-безобидными и даже забавными созданиями закрепилось прозвище «мимики». Они способны убить человека за три секунды. Они прекрасно чувствуют себя в вакууме, не нуждаются ни в пище, ни в воде, ни в кислороде или других химических соединениях для выживания.  
Когда-то Алекс использовал геном тихоходок, создавая мох со способностью к терраформированию, но ничто на Земле неспособно сравниться с существами иной галактики.  
По внутренней связи объявили три часа дня. Алекс провел уже сорок минут, наблюдая за двумя мимиками, пытаясь анализировать их поведение; он чертов доктор биологии, он должен однажды понять и ксеносов; а затем, вглядываясь в переплетения оранжево-сияющего света, обвившего то, что осталось от советского космического корабля.  
«Их назвали тифонами».  
«Они ключ к будущему».  
Алексу очень редко нравилось, когда голос отца звучит в голове — но эти фразы повторялись раз за разом, когда он наблюдал за мимиками или пытался рассмотреть то, что дальше, среди почти невыносимо-прекрасного сияния.  
«Ключ к будущему».  
Отдел разработки нейромодов представил первые рабочие чертежи. На рисунках и чертежах устройства напоминали пыточное орудие, помещенное прямо от атланта до vertebra prominens — выступающего позвонка; или какую-нибудь иллюстрацию из истории медицины, был у него такой курс в колледже. Алекс еще их не подписал, нужно все перепроверить, хотя уже поблагодарил команду на словах. Игве оказался настоящей находкой — и хорошо, что Алекс решил встретиться с ним лично на том концерте. Получивший на Земле презрительное прозвище «мистик» ученый, похоже, всегда работал «за идею», на Талосе-1 они подружились. Космическая станция собирала старых и новых людей. Сильвен Беллами пару раз плосковато пошутил про «ТранСтар Норт» и эвакуацию, но также не только согласился на повторный контракт, но и работал за троих. Возможно, потому что наконец-то нашел подтверждение своим теориям заговора — и, более того, практически возглавил ее.  
Алекс позвал многих из северной экспедиции. Включая Сару Элазар, хотя ждал, что та откажется; но она согласилась — в ее согласии так и слышалось старое-доброе «кто-то же должен охранять кучку чокнутых ученых, лучше это буду я»; хорошо, что ничего не знает о тифонах.  
Вряд ли ей бы понравились идеально мимикрирующие живые машины для убийства или загадочный свет, чьего назначения пока никто не разгадал. Вообще-то Алексу повадки этих созданий тоже не внушали особого доверия.  
Одним словом, «привыкнуть»… у него это получится нескоро. И еще: ему гораздо меньше нравилось в космосе, чем он ожидал от себя. Последнее легко объяснимо.  
Каждый раз, переступая порог лаборатории, он хотел лишь одного: чтобы Морган тоже была рядом.  
Она сейчас жила отдельно от родителей, недавно купила собственную студию совмещенную с лабораторией в Нью-Йорке, но Алексу пока не разрешали забрать ее в космос. Тот оказался между двух огней: с одной стороны, сестра спрашивала, какого черта она до сих пор не на «Талосе-1», и почему «президент ТранСтар» (этот титул в ее устах мог звучать по-разному, от восхищения до почти издевки) тянет время. С другой — Алекс по-прежнему отчитывался совету инвесторов. И старшим Ю, конечно же. Иногда он мечтал вернуться на Северный Полюс и прожить там до конца своих дней; и только чудо космоса и странных созданий — они так близко, всего лишь за стеклом, — помогало смириться со всеми «временными сложностями». Перед Морган Алекс отговаривался тем, что полностью функционировать космическая станция начнет только через три-четыре года, а исследования она может пока проводить и на земле.  
О тифонах он ей пока не рассказывал; не имел права. Ни единое упоминание о чужих не должно достигнуть земли. Молчание было хуже лжи. Иногда условными ночами, закончив ежедневную работу, Алекс открывал терминал в своем кабинете и набирал письма.  
Что-то вроде:  
«Космос совсем не такой, каким я себе представлял по научной фантастике. В детстве я прочел целую библиотеку книг о звездах; в них люди выходили в открытое пространство или делали первые шаги по Марсу, и осознавали величие человечества либо собственную ничтожность перед ликом Вселенной.  
Но здесь нет ни того, ни другого.  
Инженеры, архитекторы, механики постарались сделать работу и проживание на станции максимально комфортной. Позаботились об оптимальной земной гравитации, о магнитосфере, защищающей от ультрафиолетовых лучей и космической радиации, об очистке воздуха и воды, о живых растениях — с ними работают генетики, выводят новые сорта. Здесь есть все — от дурацких телепередач с Земли до игр в бейсбол. Психолог Матиас Кёль говорит, что атмосфера идеальная, люди не должны испытывать дискомфорта.  
Я? Немного разочарован, если хочешь знать. Я сижу в практически таком же кабинете, как в Сан-Франциско, разве без вида на «Золотые Ворота»; занимаюсь примерно тем же самым — решаю, куда направить деньги.  
И все же мы движемся вперед, Морган. Как ученые, не только как бизнесмены. Пускай «Талос-1» уже сейчас похож на один из тех отелей, куда родители порой возили нас, а мы мечтали сбежать и погулять босиком по дикому, а не вычищенному до песчинки, пляжу. Это все мишура.  
Здесь творится будущее.  
Ты знала о нейромодах прежде меня, отец намекал на возможность копирования «слепков» мозга. Трудность была в реализации — я помню, что сказал тебе что-то вроде «нет таких технологий».  
Похоже, скоро будут.  
На крыше я держу телескоп. Иногда смотрю на луну, пытаюсь разглядеть «Пифей». Станция Райли поставляет ресурсы не только на Землю, но и сюда. Мы с ней видимся, но нечасто, она также занята, а еще, мне кажется, немного недовольна, что совет назначил президентом «младшего кузена», а не ее.  
Но чаще, чем на луну, я направляю окуляры к Земле.  
Это глупо — я словно пытаюсь увидеть тебя.  
Я хочу рассказать тебе правду о том, для чего нужна станция. Все эти туманные интервью обещают золотые горы, но пока никакой конкретики. Правда же в том, что весь «Талос-1» — просто оболочка; внутри — нечто «иное», чужеродное, мы дали «этому» имя, но имя не выражает ни правды, ни сути. Мы ничего о «нем» не знаем, вот единственная правда.  
Я хочу показать тебе «это». Если кто-то способен понять, только ты.  
Отец говорит, что «оно» ключ к будущему.  
Тебе понравится».  
Алекс никогда не сохранял эти письма, стирал и на всякий случай запускал проверку системы на поиск остаточных данных. По крайней мере, разработки нейромодов сдвинулись с мертвой точки — несколько клеток темной материи убитых чужаков, так и не разложившейся за полвека, восприняли информацию, точно впитали губкой. В ближайшую поездку на Землю он мог впервые заявить о том, что «ТранСтар» и «Талос-1» на пути к революционному прорыву в науке.  
«Я расскажу Морган», — решил Алекс. В конце концов, это то, чем она занимается на Земле — пускай и вслепую, без учета «Т-фактора». Она работала над переносом коннектом с эмуляцией особенностей мозга, своеобразных три-дэ «фотографий» вне пределов носителя.  
Алекс решил, что она имеет право знать все; и ему плевать, что об этом подумает совет «ТранСтар». Кому довериться, если не сестре?


	12. Chapter 12

Парень, которого Морган вчера подцепила в ночном клубе, в четыре утра напоминал супергероя из комиксов, а в одиннадцать больше смахивал на орка с похмелья. Она брезгливо покосилась на до сих пор неподвижное тело в мятой постели — вот и зачем было его тащить в номер? Татуировка на заднице, что ли, понравилась? Иероглиф «Солнце» написан с ошибкой. Кажется, ночью она ему тоже об этом говорила, под дикую смесь из примерно шести коктейлей на основе джина, текилы, рома и русской водки.  
Мама с папой не одобрили бы, одним словом.  
Ладно, Морган сама не одобряла. Другие в двадцать три года позволяют себе уходить в отрыв намного хуже, но «другие» — не про нее. Алкогольная муть в голове, тяжелый затылок и противное ощущение чужого пота на своей коже того не стоили.  
Она отдала голосовую команду и запоздало вспомнила, что номер отеля — просто номер отеля, который она выбрала вчера наугад, смарт-технологиями здесь и не пахнет. Пришлось подойти к окну, пнуть бутылку из-под джина — на дне оставалось немного пахнущей можжевельником жидкости, впустить слепящий августовский свет. Парень подал признаки жизни, промычал что-то и перевернулся на другой бок.  
Мама с папой однозначно бы осудили.  
Что-то вроде: тебе нужно думать о своей репутации. Или вот еще хорошо: ты должна понимать, на тебя всегда обращены взгляды людей и камеры. Отец однажды сказал ей, много лет назад: твори все, что пожелаешь, мораль — условность, но оценивая свои поступки, думай: подходят ли они к твоему имени.  
Подцепить какого-то типа в клубе. Переспать с ним. «Резинка» лежала на полу, похожая на дохлую медузу.  
Какое уж тут имя.  
Под контрастным душем — сначала кипяток, потом ледяная вода, повторить трижды, она вспомнила, что случилось накануне.  
Она торчала в лаборатории. Пискнул транскриптор.  
Она даже не прослушала до конца сообщение — вызвала личного пилота и приказала лететь подальше, через половину штата, аж до Сан-Диего. На границе с Мексикой всем наплевать, кто ты. Правда, даже после полудюжины коктейлей хватило ума не размахивать платиновой карточкой с логотипом «ТранСтар», а назвалась она каким-то дурацким именем, вроде… Таня Ли? Никто ее не узнал. Порой не хватало вот такой свободы — всем наплевать на твое имя, ты просто «эй, крошка, хочешь развлекаться».  
Официанту она оставила на чай что-то около пяти штук, может, семь или десять — на тот момент Морган уже плохо помнила, а парень, которого выцепила из-за барной стойки… черт, кто он вообще такой? А, неважно.  
Транскриптор все еще лежал… в джинсах. А джинсы валялись здесь, в ванной. Пол был кафельным, гладким, Морган все еще немного шатало, когда она выбиралась из-под воды. Транскриптор включила под кипятком, мстительно думая: даже мамины разработки не переживут такого «теплого приема».  
«Морган, прилетаю завтра вечером», — голос Алекса в этой новой модели звучал так естественно, что казалось, брат стоит рядом, за дверцей паршивой пластиковой кабинки. — «Я так соскучился по тебе».  
Для верности она зашвырнула транскриптор в стену. Шмякнулся он с жестяным звуком.  
Но потом подняла — тот съехал к самому сливу. Разработка «ТранСтар Тек» уцелела, живучая оказалась штуковина. Морган некстати вспомнила, что теперь все технологии ориентировались на космическую отрасль, требования к прочности были соответствующими.  
Она набрала своего личного секретаря Джейсона Чанга.  
— Привет, как ты? Пришли вертолет, будь другом. Я скину координаты, — пробормотала Морган, прекрасно зная, что Чанг перепишет это послание куда-нибудь на флешку и будет хранить у сердца. Влюбленность секретаря забавляла.  
Она натянула джинсы прямо на голое тело. Следом накинула футболку. Парень с неправильным иероглифом на заднице обнял подушку и пустил слюну. Морган скинула на счет отеля несколько тысяч, в тумбочке оставила стопку наличных для горничной. Затем хлопнула дверью номера, не оглядываясь, — имени своего случайного знакомого она так и не спросила, и забыла о нем через пять минут после того, как оказалась на крыше, а вверху уже жужжал, едва не сбивая с ног искусственным «ветром» от лопастей винта, личный вертолет.

Главный космопорт ТранСтар построила практически в самом Сан-Франциско — на водах неподалеку от Саусалито. Некоторые журналисты попрактиковались в остроумии насчет вида не только на тюрьму Алькатрас, но и на озаренный огнями комплекс, похожий на огромный неподвижный лайнер. Впрочем, обитатели Саусалито не возражали против соседства; часть земли и так принадлежала «ТранСтар», остальные работали на самую могущественную в мире корпорацию.  
Одноименный с платформой космопорт «Талос-1» был «лицом проекта на Земле» — и Морган порой приплывала на своей яхте или подлетала на вертолете, чтобы полюбоваться монументальной архитектурой — со всеми этими золотыми драконами на фасаде, розовым мрамором в вестибюле и рекламным щитом в средний дом размером. Другие, «технические» порты вынесли подальше от газетчиков; Морган побывала и там, на окраине Африки, где-то посреди пустыни Сахары, безымянные места и минимум любопытных. В них все было из железа и серого цемента, неказисто и практично. Инвесторы «ТранСтар», — ну и Алекс, куда же без него, — умели считать деньги.  
Родители не приехали встречать Алекса. Наверняка, отправили ему очередное поздравление и сообщили, что будут рады встретиться завтра на общем собрании руководства ТранСтар. Морган теперь тоже имела доступ к этим современным священным литургиям, хотя и проводила время, вырисовывая чертежи или формулы для очередных своих идей — или набрасывая не слишком академичные, но узнаваемо-язвительные карикатуры на членов совета. Она потом показывала результаты Алексу — фотографировала и отправляла по электронной почте, или «живьем», но никогда не высмеивала в скетчах его самого.  
Морган так и не переоделась после того отеля в Сан-Диего. Натянутые на мокрое тело джинсы до сих пор ощущались немного влажными, футболка выдавала отсутствие белья. В торжественном холле из золота, натурального камня и дерева, с китайскими львами и изображением дракона, она смотрелась настолько неуместно, что один из охранников — явно новичок, — бросил недоверчивый взгляд, но его напарник быстро сделал «страшное лицо».  
— Привет, — сказала Морган Джессике Гибб, бывшей супермодели, сменившей утомительный подиум на должность «лица» ТранСтар в роли ресепшионистки. Морган едва доставала до плеча фигуристой блондинке с идеальной, как жемчуг, кожей и огромными голубыми глазами. Джессика широко улыбнулась.  
— Добрый день, доктор Ю.  
— Алекс еще не прилетел?  
Не хотелось бы опоздать.  
— Нет, доктор Ю, но вы можете подождать в специально подготовленном…  
— Зале. Ага. Спасибо, Джессика. Клево выглядишь, кстати. Ладно, у тебя это всегда получается, — Морган показала большой палец.  
«Зал ожидания» только назывался «залом» — это были скорее мини-номера класса люкс. Морган включила занявший пол стены телевизор, достала из бара охлажденную минералку — один взгляд на бутылки с алкоголем возвращал головную боль, и с ногами забралась на кожаный диван. Телевизор звучал фоном. В кармане у нее всегда лежал блокнот, а на кофейном столике нашлась ручка. Она кое-что тут доработает, вот прямо сейчас, а потом покажет Алексу… черт бы его побрал с его космосом и странным молчанием последние несколько недель. Зная брата, Морган полагала: решил рассказать при личной встрече. Там, где у стен нет ушей.  
«Так соскучился по тебе».  
Морган прикрыла глаза и выдохнула. Она тоже.  
Время тянулось медленно, она допила минералку, подремала, отыскала в холодильнике хлеб, сыр Камамбер и замороженные овощи, решила что сойдет. Можно было заказать полноценный обед или ужин, но она слишком утомилась от ожидания. Когда механический голос объявил о посадке шаттла, выронила записную книжку и едва не бегом устремилась в отсек прилета. Еще немного придется подождать; прилетные формальности обязательны даже для президента — главным образом, потому что тот их сам выдумал.  
Она стояла у бронированного стекла, разделяющего условную «Землю» с условным «космосом». Помахала брату рукой — тот смотрелся довольно забавно в этом скафандре, а еще транстаровский костюм сидел заметно теснее, чем когда Морган видела брата последний раз, черт, почти полгода назад. Она знала, что ему не терпится избавиться от «эргономичной разработки с гарантией максимальной безопасности и комфорта»: в «обычной» жизни Алекс предпочитал элегантный смарт-кэжуал.  
Едва распахнулась звуконепроницаемая дверь, Морган кинулась к нему на шею.  
Ей хотелось, чтобы брат подхватил ее и поцеловал — далеко не по-родственному; но в порту скрытые камеры торчали из каждой щели.  
— Морган, — только и назвал тот ее по имени.  
Она уже отстранилась.  
— Ага. И вообще-то я немного хочу выцарапать тебе глаза, потому что какого черта ты не отвечал последние недели три, но это может подождать.  
Алекс вздохнул. У него был особый «вздох» на каждый случай. Сейчас подразумевалось: я все объясню, поговорим позже.  
— Идем, — она схватила его за руку, прямо через плотную прорезиненную перчатку. — Я на вертолете. Переоденешься дома, я сказала Чангу, чтобы притащил твое барахло ко мне.  
Про Чанга Алекс знал, и что сравнимый по верности с дрессированной собачкой секретарь не будет трепаться — тоже, но все равно укоризненно покачал головой. Морган показала язык — просто потому что могла.  
Встреча с советом только завтра. У них целая ночь — о чем еще мечтать?  
Пилот Томас Кейдж выглядел немного заспанным: ему тоже пришлось полдня торчать в зале ожидания. Еще где-то до сих пор торчали телохранители, но им можно просто скинуть сообщение, чтобы ехали домой. Пилот поприветствовал ее и Алекса, не очень удачно скрыл зевок, осведомился — куда прикажете лететь, и только кивнул, получив ответ. Кабинку и салон же разделяла плотная перегородка, совсем как в лимузине, и Морган тут же воспользовалась — забралась Алексу на колени, хотя вряд ли он что-то особо ощущал через защитный костюм.  
— Я тоже, — шепнула она на ухо, — ужасно соскучилась.  
И прикусила мочку. Больно — Алекс поморщился.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя есть хорошее объяснение тому, что ты не отвечал на письма. Иначе я сотворю с тобой что-нибудь ужасное.  
— Морган, мы обо всем поговорим в более подходящей обстановке.  
— О, узнаю Алекса. Ты вообще можешь быть не занудой? Хотя… можешь.  
Костюм расстегивался довольно удобно в нужных местах. Впрочем, Алекс перехватил ее руку, хотя взгляд за стеклами очков и слегка затуманился.  
— Морган, будь добра, сядь рядом.  
Она узнала умоляющие нотки. Ухмыльнулась: ладно, так даже «вкуснее»; а еще она решила как следует поиграть с Алексом — ну, и отомстить слегка за то, что тот был опять занят очень-важными-делами. Между прочим, ей тут тоже удалось сделать полноценный три-дэ снимок нейронов, копирующий все особенности структуры и деятельности мозга. Теоретически, если поместить в другой организм, знания и навыки должны тоже быть скопированы. Не сложнее, чем переписать с флешки на флешку… вот только нужна «матрица». Ладно, Алекс ведь за тем и оторвал задницу от своего президентского кресла в космосе и прилетел на Землю, так?  
Морган изобразила послушную младшую сестру и села рядом. Правда, голову все равно положила на плечо, глубоко вдохнула — консервативный Алекс уже лет пятнадцать пользовался ненавязчивым парфюмом с древесными и слегка пряными нотками, розовый перец и серая амбра. Этот аромат буквально выдрессировала Морган; если она улавливала на каком-нибудь светском приеме, где совершенно незнакомый мужчина тоже оказывался поклонником такого же элитного парфюма от Ambre Topkapi, бросало в жар.  
Ей казалось, что летели целую вечность, почти как до космической станции «Талос-1». Вертолет сел на крыше — Морган выкупила весь небоскреб, а потом отдала первые этажи каким-то кружкам юных техников, сама использовала только просторную студию и несколько лабораторий. Алекс остановился, глядя в вечернее небо.  
— Знаешь, в космосе ничуть звезды не ближе, — пробормотал он. — Только светят ярче.  
— Не знаю, — сварливо отозвалась Морган. — Ты меня с собой не берешь!  
— И ты согласилась, что пока тебе нечего делать на станции. Административную работу ты терпеть не можешь, а научная пока только начата, хотя у меня большие надежды.  
— На Беллами? А, и еще на того «охотника за приведениями»?  
— Между прочим, — Алекс потрясающе умел оскорбляться за своих друзей и сотрудников. — Доктор Игве — блестящий ученый.  
— Ага. И верит в сверхспособности, телепатию и что-то еще из репертуара твоих комиксов.  
Они вошли в лифт, где Алекс наконец-то позволил себе обнять ее — по-настоящему, уже не этими деликатными братскими объятиями; уткнулся в ключицы и слегка сжал бедра.  
— Ты тоже скоро поверишь. Следовало рассказать тебе раньше, но я не доверяю ни звуковой, ни электронной почте.  
Алекс мог сколько угодно изображать из себя приличного человека, но Морган слишком хорошо знала это выражение лица. Она втянула его в студию, вдохнула вкусные ароматы — Чанг позаботился о доставке лучших блюд из тех, что нельзя попробовать в космосе, вроде свинины в кисло-сладком соусе, корня лотоса с османтусом, ирисового пудинга и, конечно, «Дом Периньон» — в космосе шампанское безнадежно портилось.  
Морган вспомнила, что собиралась отомстить. Отступив шаг или два, она скинула сначала футболку, потом и джинсы — всего за несколько секунд осталась совершенно голой. Алекс так и замер в дверном проходе, кажется, забыв дышать.  
— Ну, чего ждешь? — Морган осклабилась.  
— Я бы предпочел принять душ, и… — он подошел к платяному шкафу, встроенному прямо в стену, и дернул дверцу, рискуя сломать. — Ты ведь хочешь услышать новости?  
Морган отправилась к столу с запечатанными контейнерами походкой модели, виляя задом. Это смотрелось промо к порно-ролику. Она знала — и ей нравилось. Выражение лица брата — бесценно.  
— Хочу. Но начнем с другого. И только попробуй возрази.  
Алекс не рискнул.  
Из душа он вернулся минут за пять. Он закутался в один из просторных халатов. Алекс никогда не раздевался вне постели, словно даже перед ней стесняясь собственного тела. Морган раз двести пыталась ему объяснить, что кубики пресса и прочая ерунда не имеют никакого значения, она любит его таким, как есть. Качков с неграмотными иероглифами на жопе много, сказала бы она прямо сейчас. А ты один.  
Морган ждала его на круглом стуле, вроде тех, что ставят в баре, по-прежнему без единой нитки на теле. Ей нравилось наблюдать за братом — тот как будто пытался сдерживаться до последнего, делать вид, что они просто родственники, ничего больше. В темно-коричневый халат Алекс запахнулся плотнее.  
— Морган…  
— Да-а?  
Тот подошел ближе и поцеловал ее — с этой вечной своей нерешительностью, словно до сих пор сомневаясь, допустимо ли трахаться с собственной сестрой и что на это скажут папа с мамой. Морган знала, что Алекс пытался заводить какие-то романы, отношения, но всегда возвращался к ней. Ее приятель Беллами, который сейчас тоже мотался между «Талосом-1» и Землей, сказал бы, что все дело в детских комплексах. Морган похожа на Уильяма и Кэти Ю одновременно, вот и все объяснение.  
Тьфу. Фрейдизм — это вульгарно.  
Она дернула завязки на халате, запуская ладони под плотную ткань. Ее вчерашний случайный любовник ощущался жестким, как доска, и гордился этим, демонстрируя подкачанные в тренажерках мускулы. Алекс был мягким, отчего казался очень уязвимым, и Морган даже забыла, что злится на него за долгое молчание.  
— Господи, как я соскучилась, — прошептала она.  
Морган обхватила Алекса ногами за бедра, сняла с переносицы очки и положила на стол; тому потребовалось немало самообладания, чтобы не начать прямо здесь, а поднять ее и донести до просторной кровати. Он оперся на руки, как всегда, если оказывался сверху:  
— Не тяжело?  
— Нет, и прекрати задавать дурацкие вопросы, — Морган выразительно закатила глаза. Если он еще спросит, позаботилась ли о контрацепции и не нужно ли ему что-то сделать в этом смысле — получит пинка под зад, и… и… останется без ужина и всего остального. Более страшное наказание придумать не получалось.  
Алекс понял — вошел в нее, часто дыша и бегло прикасаясь губами к шее и плечам. Он опирался на локти, Морган же обвила его ногами, заставляя проникнуть особенно глубоко. Она запрокидывала голову. На стене плясали блики огней с улицы, и эти блики были похожи на звезды, а может, один из ее оргазмов превратился в подобную визуальную банальность. Морган извернулась, поставила смачный засос прямо под подбородком. Алексу завтра придется прятать это пятно. Ну и пусть — если увидят, пожалуйста. Ее брат, ее собственность. Она царапнула ему спину ногтями, даром что никогда не делала «настоящего» маникюра. Ей просто нравилось оставлять метки — вроде засосов или широких красных полос с бисеринками крови.  
Царапины будут заживать несколько дней. Наказание ничем не хуже других.  
Алекса не хватило надолго — впрочем, Морган успела кончить несколько раз, так что отметила его торопливость скорее с удовлетворением. Еще не хватало, чтобы тот завел постоянный романчик на своем «Талосе». Он периодически появлялся со всякими моделями, вроде Джессики — и это порождало очередной вихрь газетных сплетен. Потом эти женщины оказывались на хороших должностях, но вдалеке от постели президента. Алекс мало кому доверял, а еще реже подпускал к себе.  
— О боже, Морган, — выдохнул тот, ложась рядом на спину. Она обняла его, ткнулась щекой:  
— Только не говори, что не мечтал о чем-то подобном на своем «Талосе-1». Долгими космическими вечерами.  
— Мечтал, — не спорил Алекс.  
Выражение лица сменилось: из блаженного стало серьезным.  
— Мне так многое надо тебе рассказать.  
— Еще только девять вечера. Вся ночь впереди.  
Алекс улыбнулся.  
— Да, — сказал он.


	13. Chapter 13

Почему-то Алекс ожидал, что Морган далеко не сразу поверит в существование внеземной формы жизни, но она восприняла сначала устный рассказ, а затем привезенные отчеты по экспериментам с тифонами так, словно мимики в русской «Клетке» были чем-то вроде выводка подопытных кроликов.  
— Отец тебе говорил? — высказал догадку Алекс. Он сидел на кровати, сестра лежала рядом на животе перед экраном ноутбука и болтала ногами. Одеться она так и не соизволила, и сколько Алекс ни устремлял взгляд на сто раз изученные диаграммы и цифры, неизбежно возвращался к худощавой спине и аккуратным ягодицам. Ночь обещала затянуться, главное — не проспать завтрашнее выступление.  
— Нет, я сама догадалась, — фыркнула Морган. — Правда, думала о чем-то… неживом. Все эти технологии копирования коннектом, они ведь требуют финальной фазы, и я всегда размышляла о недостающем «иксе» в уравнении. Правда, не догадалась, что он будет таким… Слушай, а ты привез эту тифонью материю?  
— Нет, — Алекс поперхнулся и чуть не выронил бокал с шампанским. — Это слишком опасно.  
Морган хитро прищурилась.  
— Значит, работать с этой штукой нужно там. Ты прилетел позвать меня в космос? Только попробуй ответить: «Нет».  
Алекс помедлил.  
— Видишь ли, пока мы все еще на стадии предварительной разработки… и проторчим еще долго, потому что запасы «инородной материи» ограничены. Ученым из «Аксиомы» удалось уничтожить пару тварей, но у нас всего восемьдесят граммов вещества, плюс шесть живых образцов. Мы по-прежнему не знаем, как они размножаются, да и размножаются ли вообще. Я не теряю надежды установить контакт, но…  
Морган как раз читала отчет о том же самом. Алекс вынес на поля пометку: повторить все опыты. Она прикусила костяшку указательного пальца, что выражало глубокую задумчивость — и Алекс в очередной раз подумал: если кто-то отыщет выход из тупика, то лишь она. Морган свернула документ, только чтобы вызвать файл с видеозаписью, знакомой до десятых долей секунды. Темные создания, трещины в скафандре. Паника умирающего в космосе человека. Зрелище всегда напоминало Алексу рассказ Брэдбери — «Калейдоскоп», мысль о смерти в космическом вакууме вызывала мурашки, и все же хотелось прокручивать этот сюжет в голове, раз за разом, будто всматриваться в саму темную бесконечность Вселенной.  
Морган перевернулась на спину — приглушенный свет ночника мягко обрисовал небольшие груди с острыми сосками, впадину живота и треугольник ниже. За последний год или полтора у нее заострились черты лица, отчего выглядела она хищно даже когда лежала голая. Задумчивость придавала ей сходство с внимательной охотящейся птицей — вроде ястреба.  
— Они атаковали людей. Дважды.  
— Да, и пытаются до сих пор, если подойти к стеклу. Оно непроницаемое, но ощущения не из приятных, — согласился Алекс.  
Между прочим, он к основным отчетам приложил восемь теорий о поведении тифонов, три из них были его собственными.  
— Вы пытались их «кормить», — утвердительно сказала Морган.  
— От транстаровских консервов до живых крыс. Крыс они убивали, но и все. Если хочешь, почитай отчеты об аутопсии, довольно занятно: полное разрушение клеточной структуры, но без каких-либо следов поглощения. Я бы это назвал «пожевали и выплюнули».  
— Я уже прочитала, ага.  
Она продолжала думать, судя по выражению лица: хмурилась и теперь чуть кусала губы. Алекс наблюдал — и если честно, сейчас даже не особо размышлял о загадках инопланетных созданий.  
— Алекс, — Морган резко села на кровати, едва не перевернув ноутбук. — Игве тебе вывел, что эта «темная материя» теоретически работает как матрица и три-дэ принтер в одном лице, и вы собираетесь ее использовать для встройки коннектом в мозг реципиента.  
— Именно. Но…  
— Похоже, крысами или консервами их не заинтересовать. Им нужно то, что способно мыслить.  
Говорила она почти равнодушным тоном. Алекс точно так же спокойно встал с кровати, подошел к окну, кутаясь в мягкую ткань. В комнате было жарко — Морган не любила кондиционеры, иногда мерзла даже летом; но сейчас пробрала дрожь. Она должна была предложить это — и Алекс догадывался, что скажет нечто подобное. Морган позволяла себе думать о том, к чему он никогда не решился бы приблизиться. Она не просто смотрела в бездну — она кидала в нее мелкие камешки и прислушивалась к тишине вместо всплеска или стука, словно к пресловутому хлопку одной ладонью.  
— То есть, — Алекс прислонился к подоконнику. — Ты говоришь об экспериментах на людях.  
Старое правило: можно оттягивать неизбежное, но потом приходится произнести вслух. Алекс подумал, что ему стоит подобрать какую-нибудь более нейтральную формулировку. «Тесты на особых объектах?» Нет, лучше: проведение опытов с образцами, способными к высшей психической деятельности. Длинновато, но…  
«Я уже согласился с Морган».  
Его снова передернуло.  
— Ну да, — Морган пожала острыми плечами, выражение лица стало искренне-недоумевающим. — Нет, конечно, можете еще попробовать сунуть в эту «Клетку» пару шимпанзе, но сомневаюсь, что сработает.  
В ее лице что-то изменилось — словно легла полутень. Она спрыгнула с кровати. Босые ноги неслышно ступали по теплому полу с подогревом.  
— Тебе не нравится, — утвердительно сказала Морган.  
Алекс пожал плечами:  
— Мне не приходилось прежде скармливать людей пришельцам, знаешь ли.  
Он сам поразился, до чего странно это прозвучало — не пугающе, скорее нереально; фразой из комикса, вот как. На миг он ощутил себя суперзлодеем, не хватало только костюма с плащом и грозящего из-за угла героя: я сорву твои гнусные планы. Алекс даже фыркнул, осознавая смешок защитной реакцией психики.  
Скармливать людей пришельцам. Действительно, редкое занятие.  
— Все когда-то происходит впервые, — она передразнила его растерянный тон. Забралась на подоконник, обняла Алекс за плечо. Тот рассматривал вид на Сан-Франциско — искусственные созвездия домов, рекламных щитов, далеких машин. Небоскребы напоминали кратеры и выступы лунного ландшафта. Вместо настоящего ночного неба мелькали обрывки какого-то лазерного шоу — танцевала зеленая неоновая фигура женщины в короткой юбке; она стала лиловой и затем ярко-красной, к ней присоединилась мужская. Обе бросились друг к другу в объятия и рассыпались на тысячи искр. Только в этом городе почти миллион жителей. Если брать с точки зрения финансовых расчетов, люди были дешевым и доступным ресурсом.  
«Все происходит впервые».  
Алекс глубоко вдохнул, ощущая сердцебиение в царапинах, которые оставила Морган.  
— Морган, мы не можем убивать. Даже ради революции в науке.  
Та устроилась на достаточно широком для нее подоконнике удобнее.  
— Да-а? Правда? «ТранСтар» ведь образец чистых рук… и поэтому на папу с мамой работает этот наемный убийца Даль. Ты ведь сам выделил на него отдельную статью расходов.  
— Всего лишь подобрал подходящий критерий для бухгалтерии, — не спорил Алекс, хотя Вальтер Даль в действительности принадлежал Уильяму и Кэтрин Ю — они завели его, как заводят доберманов с зубами-кинжалами; самому Алексу этот «пес» не подчинялся. — В документах должен быть порядок, даже если… Ох, Морган. Это совсем другое. Даль действительно порой выполняет задания по «зачистке». Крайняя мера, вопросы безопасности на высшем уровне.  
— У тебя там инопланетная форма жизни. И возможность получить технологию, которая перевернет все на свете.  
Снова выбрала нейтральный тон, будто вместо Морган говорил оператор с голосовым кодом — парочка патрулировала коридор, еще одного Алекс заметил в разобранном виде рядом с лифтом.  
— Ценой человеческих жизней.  
Голограмма на ночном небе повторила свой незамысловатый сюжет в пятый или шестой раз. Ветром откуда-то принесло ухающую музыку. Морган выжидающе смотрела на него, и это было совершенно невыносимо; будто она уже знала его ответ, шла из точки А в точку Б, а все его сомнения были переменными, которыми можно пренебречь в финальной формуле.  
— Нет. Так. Нельзя.  
Алекс решительно скинул ладонь Морган с плеча. Во рту пересохло, ему хотелось выпить — и что-нибудь покрепче шампанского. Бар у Морган был совмещен с длинной кухонной столешницей, Алекс отыскал любимый бурбон «Старый Сардар» — почти нетронутая бутылка. Можно добавить льда, но он не стал тратить время.  
— Нельзя, — повторил Алекс, словно какое-то заклинание. Морган никуда не делась с подоконника, болтала ногами и улыбалась, явно разглядывая его; в исполнении кого-либо другого такое пристальное внимание превратилось бы в неприятную обузу.  
Она молчала и улыбалась.  
— Ну как ты это представляешь, Морган? — Алекс стукнул кулаком по столешнице. — Кого использовать? Ловить бездомных по улицам и ночлежкам?  
Морган засмеялась.  
Заливисто, еще и ногами дрыгала, словно ей щекотали пятки.  
— Очень смешно, — Алекс пригубил свой бурбон.  
— Конечно. Ты так защищаешься, а ведь выбора нет. Ну, на самом деле есть: свернуть все эти многомиллиардные проекты, объявить маме с папой: извините, у нас ничего не получилось, потому что я испугался.  
Она поманила его пальцем, и Алекс послушался: вернулся на прежнее место.  
— Ты спасала людей на Северном Полюсе. Ты рисковала нашей базой, чтобы бомба не уничтожила город полностью.  
Прошло несколько лет, конечно. Морган изменилась не только внешне.  
— Потому что это была бессмысленная гибель, — Морган снова положила ладони на плечи и шею, аккуратно разминая затекшие от постоянной сидячей работы мышцы. — Дезинтеграция органики в виде какого-нибудь там ягеля или бактерий ничем не отличается от органики двуногой. И потому что это не была наша идея, а в «ТранСтар» решили перехватить управление, наплевав на нас. А здесь… эти твои тифоны отказались питаться крысами, верно?  
— Это жестоко, Морган.  
Интересно, если бы на Полюсе единственным возможным протоколом эксперимента оказалось бы нечто подобное, столкнула бы она кого-нибудь из команды в свой утилизатор?  
Алекс едва не задал ей этот вопрос.  
— Всего лишь логично, — вернула она.  
Алекс кивнул. Морган не была жестокой — она просто привыкла добиваться того, чего хочет; семейное качество, предположительно, разделяли они оба.  
Снова послышалась музыка, голограмма с танцующей девицей и ее кавалером перемежалась рекламой содовой. Алекс поймал себя на том, что размышляет о юридической стороне вопроса. Он не собирался становиться «злодеем из комиксов», действительно похищать людей с улиц — у «ТранСтар» слишком много врагов, поэтому нужно придумать что-нибудь красивое. Что-нибудь в стиле плакатов Патрика О — работы этого парня, начавшего с граффити на улицах, нравились Алексу куда больше классического искусства. Рисовал он ярко, простыми четкими линиями; образы не вызывали сомнений.  
— Я… должен подумать.  
Морган поцеловала его — сначала в щеку, а потом в губы.  
— Конечно. Не забивай себе голову. Для «прямо сейчас» у меня есть идеи получше.

Электронный голос разбудил в шесть тридцать утра. Органайзер хотелось зашвырнуть в стенку: уснули они в четвертом часу, Морган уютно прижималась, даже не пытаясь проснуться. Выступление перед советом. В девять. Алекс позволил себе ровно пятнадцать секунд еще полежать с закрытыми глазами, сохраняя последние мгновения сонной неги.  
«Сегодня…»  
Ночной разговор вернулся почти готовой речью. Все. Пора действовать. Он легонько тронул губами мочку уха Морган. Та попыталась сделать вид, что не слышит, затем — завернуться в одеяло.  
Ладно, решил Алекс, пусть еще немного поспит.  
Пунктуальность Алекс унаследовал от немки-матери, рассчитывая время не просто по минутам — едва ли не по секундам. К семи пятнадцати доставили завтрак и одежду, в которой они должны были появиться перед советом. Морган только выбралась из-под одеяла, бормоча что-то о кофе — кофеварка, к слову, уже давно работала.  
— Как ты вообще умудряешься просыпаться так рано? — зевнула Морган. Из ванной она вышла с мокрыми волосами, которые поленилась укладывать в прическу. Алекс поставил перед сестрой кофе. — О, спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста. Твои материалы по коннектомам готовы?  
— Алекс, я бы сделала доклад даже после бутылки твоего бурбона, — Морган сделала большой глоток из чашки и отставила ее.  
— Я в тебе и не сомневаюсь, — серьезно ответил Алекс.  
Вертолет уже ждал на крыше. Обратно, решил Алекс, поедем на машине. Пожалуй, его немного утомила высота и отсутствие твердой земли под ногами. Может, даже найдется время прогуляться пешком — идеальный вариант.  
Башня головного офиса стояла в центре города — неизменная цитадель, средоточие современного мира. Она возвышалась над окрестными небоскребами в среднем на двадцать шесть метров, а щит с неоновым логотипом сиял ярче солнечного света. На «Талосе-1» Алекс скучал порой по своему старому кабинету. Интересно, кто-то в нем сидит? Или так и стоит — с золотой табличкой на двери, совсем пустой?  
Конференц-зал для внутренних собраний всегда был полутемным. А еще — Алекс это точно знал, — когда выходишь выступать, тебя и изображения проектора видят все, а ты — никого, только едва различимые фигуры. Морган выручала его: садилась поближе, чтобы докладчик мог смотреть на живое лицо, а не в театр теней, где тенями были зрители. Впрочем, Алекс покривил бы душой, заяви, будто доклады — неприятная обязанность. Подниматься на кафедру, ловить молчаливое внимание, ощущать заинтересованные взгляды, когда ты полностью готов, вооружен, когда тебе есть о чем рассказать — это…  
Ну, как некоторым нравится заниматься экстремальным спортом. Сноубординг или прыжки с парашютом, или трюки на горных велосипедах. У каждого свой адреналиновый кайф.  
В этот раз ничего не изменилось — начиная от рукопожатий. Народу было совсем немного, как и всегда, в основном — бизнесмены. Основная часть акционеров «ТранСтар» не показывала лиц, предпочитая статус инкогнито. Отец едва соизволил отвлечься, поскольку беседовал с коллегой из Южной Кореи Чон Ё Чжин. Об этой женщине Алекс знал, что она начинала медсестрой, а теперь практически единолично владела целой отраслью пластической хирургии у себя на родине. Выглядела она на пятьдесят — пятьдесят пять, сколько на самом деле — не знал никто. Морган подошла ближе и вклинилась в разговор. Алекс остался с матерью: та всегда была рада его видеть.  
— Райли не прилетела? — спросил Алекс.  
— Нет, она не считает нужным покидать «Пифей». Разработка лунного регалита приносит компании наибольшую выгоду.  
Если бы эту фразу произнес Уильям Ю, звучала бы она намного обиднее. Но и так — понятнее некуда. «Талосу-1» уже пора начать оправдывать себя.  
«Или ты можешь свернуть проект», — зазвучал в голове голос Морган.  
— Пойду настрою проектор, — сказал Алекс.  
Тифоны сами по себе не были новостью для совета «ТранСтар», но сегодня Алекс наконец-то мог рассказать не только о бесплодных попытках установить контакт с чужими. Проектор высвечивал уже вполне реалистичные чертежи сверхсекретной разработки — нейромодов.  
— Технология снятия коннектом мозга, разработанная в том числе, моей сестрой, становится реальностью. Морган сама расскажет подробности.  
Еще один отчет, протокол эксперимента. Инопланетная материя, добытая из десятки лет как покойных мимиков — главное, не назвать Typhon cacoplasmus «домашним» прозвищем перед советом, — сохранила все свойства. Копирования. Воспроизведения. Передачи.  
Вот он, этот момент. Все слушают только его. Даже отец — Алекс не мог разглядеть выражения лица Уильяма Ю, но догадывался. Под легкой жилеткой рубашка прилипла к спине, руки немного дрожали. Он подходил к самому главному.  
— Однако в настоящее время, — он посмотрел в упор на сестру. Морган показала большой палец. — Мы сталкиваемся с очевидной нехваткой так называемой «экзотической материи». Согласно предположениям, существует возможность увеличить количество необходимого для продолжения работы вещества, однако для этого необходимы…  
Морган не моргала; ее всегда темные глаза стали совсем черными. Алекс не сумел бы остановиться, даже если бы захотел.  
— …объекты, способные к высшей нервной и мыслительной деятельности.  
— То есть, — перебила Алекса Чон Ё Чжин. — Вы хотите ставить опыты на людях?  
В ее интонации не звучало возмущения или гадливости, скорее — заинтересованность. При свете дня фраза вообще прозвучала по-деловому, словно обсуждали мелкие детали контракта. Алекс смотрел на Морган. Та изобразила губами поцелуй, и он ответил: «Да».  
Несколько секунд висела тишина. Алексу пришлось опереться ладонями на стол-кафедру, полумрак ощущался пустым, почти как космос. Затем зал взорвался голосами, и почти сразу все остальные перебил жестковатый немецкий акцент Кэтрин Ю.  
— Господа, это временная проблема. Ее решение я возьму на себя.  
В этот момент Алекс думал, что заслужил не только рукопожатие Уильяма Ю, но и нечто большее.  
Нет, не так: Морган и он заслужили.

В его кабинете ничего не поменялось. Сюда явно заходили каждый день, делали уборку — ни единой пылинки на клавиатуре или мониторе, но все настолько аккуратно, что можно заподозрить технику, вроде специального оператора. Награды, благодарственные письма от президентов, премьер-министров и королей за стеклом. Журнал с интервью— датируется прошлым мартом. Статуэтка из лунного регалита, подарок Райли, отбрасывала тень на календарь с застывшей датой из прошлого. Несколько фотографий всей семьи Ю; официальные фото, на них никогда никто не улыбался. Алекс все равно держал такую и здесь, и на «Талосе-1», а в бумажнике носил фото Морган — на одном она показывала язык, на другом — затащила в фотокабинку и состроила дурацкую рожу; у него самого вид немного глупый. Еще одна иногда присылала изображения себя неглиже — прямо на электронную почту. Их приходилось удалять.  
Алекс набрал пароль и принялся разбирать накопившиеся за два с половиной дня — перелет плюс выступление, — дела. Убедился, что руководить компанией из космоса ничуть не хуже, чем лично; конечно, он подобрал толковых помощников. Человеческие ресурсы решают все.  
Эта мысль предсказуемо вернула к обещанию матери.  
Она решит проблему. Алекс не сомневался; и все же скинул пару писем своим лучшим адвокатам — в том числе, Мирей Бенуа, которая ухитрилась представить историю «ТранСтар Норт» стихийным бедствием, в котором не виноват никто, кроме жестокой природы. Ей поверили даже газетчики, кроме самых агрессивных «хейтеров» — наверняка, купленных конкурентами из какой-нибудь «КАСМы». Их можно было не брать в расчет, в массовом сознании «ТранСтар» и экспедиция остались героями-первопроходцами. Что бы ни придумала мама, Бенуа пригодится. Она любую грязь сумеет выставить ни больше, не меньше — подвигом во имя гуманизма.  
Алекс выяснил, что у нее есть взрослый сын — Оливер. И что этот Оливер пару недель назад присылал резюме в «ТранСтар» на позицию секретаря. Что ж… Алексу на «Талосе» давно был нужен личный секретарь. Лишь бы мальчишка оказался достаточно способным и добросовестным, ему придется бегать белкой в колесе. Лучший способ контролировать людей — держать рядом даже не их самих, а близких. А контроля понадобится много; еще больше, чем прежде. Иногда Алекс жалел, что нельзя просто стереть людям, которые узнали лишнее, память, словно компромат из собственного компьютера.  
Вид на город напоминал: это Земля, а не космос, но в остальном — никакой разницы. Ах да, здесь еще можно нажать на кнопку вызова и попросить принести двойной ванильный капучино и большую упаковку шоколадных «Орео». Идеально. Рутинная работа без чужих под боком ощущалась уютной, как старая одежда.  
Морган открыла дверь без стука. Была у нее эта привычка — во-первых, приходить лично, а не звонить или писать, если разделяло меньше нескольких десятков тысяч километров, а во-вторых, переходить сразу к делу.  
— Мама попросила заехать, — пояснила она. — Сказала, чтобы ты бросал всю эту ерунду. Она нас ждет, и уже что-то там договорилась. По транскриптору подробностей не сообщила, сам понимаешь.  
Курсор на мониторе сбежал в конец документа. Алекс поправил очки указательным пальцем.  
— Уже?  
— Традиции Ю: не откладывать в долгий ящик.  
Морган то ли подкрасила глаза, то ли они у нее почти лихорадочно блестели от предвкушения. Внезапно Алексу пришло в голову, что сестра действительно увлечена этой мыслью — только какой именно? Провести эксперименты на человеке? Посмотреть вживую инопланетян?  
Алекс оставил пометку: срочно вызвать Бенуа. Обоих, судя по всему.  
Кэтрин Ю действительно ждала их в небольшом и не слишком известном кафе. Она выбрала веранду с видом на море и город; отсутствие других посетителей было типично для деловых разговоров повышенной секретности, хотя обычно она предпочитала менее официальную атмосферу, едва ли ни инкогнито. По полутемному бару и контрастно-залитой светом террасе расхаживал Даль. Он окинул Алекса и Морган равнодушным взглядом воспитанного цепного пса и вернулся к тому, чем занимался: охране хозяйки.  
— Надеюсь, у него хватит ума проверить и на «жучки», — пробормотал Алекс так, чтобы слышала только Морган. От Даля он иррационально пытался держаться подальше. Псы-убийцы достаточно умны, чтобы не скалить зубы на членов семьи хозяина, но любая собака способна взбеситься.  
Кэтрин Ю пила вино из высокого бокала. Алекс прикоснулся губами к пальцам, ощутив холодок обручального кольца. Морган чмокнула мать в щеку и с ногами забралась на диван, завернулась в плед — с моря дул прохладный ветер. Она открыла меню и скривилась:  
— Сплошные веганские блюда. Нет, серьезно, рибай из тофу? Это дурацкая шутка? — она положила обитую бархатом брошюру на место. — Ладно, тогда давайте сразу к делу. Мам, ты нашла, из кого приготовить стейк для тифонов?  
Алекса слегка передернуло. Она говорила об этом так легко — впрочем, напомнил он себе, Морган не видела этих созданий вживую, у нее не замирало в груди от ощущения какого-то совершенно иррационального, болезненного ужаса просто от того, что наблюдаешь за осторожными движениями Typhon cacoplasmus. Игве, Беллами и остальные «приближенные» прозвали существ «мимиками» — людям свойственно бороться со страхами, высмеивая их и придумывая дурацкие клички.  
Кэтрин Ю смерила дочь строгим взглядом, почти таким же, какие зачастую доставались Алексу от отца.  
— Морган, здесь нет посторонних, но вам с Алексом придется говорить об этом с другими людьми. Поучись у своего брата выбирать выражения.  
— Конечно, мам.  
Морган все же ткнула куда-то в меню и позвонила в серебряный колокольчик, подзывая официанта. Алекс положился на ее вкус.  
— Проект договора с пенитенциарными учреждениями, — Кэтрин Ю выложила на стол объемистую пачку документов. — Это оказалось гораздо проще, чем я опасалась. Даже Советский Союз выразил желание сотрудничать. На самом деле, русские первые предложили помощь, вероятно, потому что они до сих пор благодарным нам за сдерживание содержимого «Клетки».  
— Или потому что Хрущев пользовался теми же регенеративными комплексами, что и Кеннеди, — хмыкнул Алекс, который уже вчитывался в документы. Он поднял голову спустя несколько минут.  
— Заключенные?  
— Смертники, — уточнила Кэтрин Ю. — Маньяки, педофилы-насильники, наемные убийцы из террористических организаций.  
Морган широко улыбнулась сидящему поодаль Вальтеру Далю. Алекс бросил на нее очень быстрый и выразительный взгляд. К счастью, от Даля их очень кстати заслонил официант.  
— Статистика по смертной казни…  
— Только в Калифорнии до шестидесяти приведенных в исполнение приговоров ежегодно. В целом по стране — более двух тысяч.  
Алекс кивнул, а затем едва не присвистнул: дошел до показателей СССР. Коммунистический режим как-то скверно справлялся со своими маньяками и террористами, у них цифры зашкаливали за десятки тысяч.  
Морган ковыряла свой «веганский стейк», по виду напоминающий горку песка. Хорошо, впрочем, что не настоящий, с кровью.  
— Мама, мы не можем просто взять и забрать этих людей из тюрьмы. Формально «Талос-1» подчиняется законам стран-соучредителей. «ТранСтар» негосударственная организация, мы не имеем права.  
— Алекс, ты умный мальчик, но не считай себя умнее других, — тон Кэтрин Ю не стал холоднее. Скорее она немного смеялась над ним, почти как Морган, только более сдержанно. — Читай дальше.  
Он перелистнул страницу:  
— «Программа добровольцев»?  
Морган фыркнула:  
— О, вот это я понимаю. Свободная страна и космос тоже, и даже серийный убийца-каннибал может искупить своих грехи, принести себя в жертву науке, и…  
— Морган, из тебя не получится пиарщика, — остановила ее Кэтрин Ю.  
Алекс отложил документы. Две главные женщины в его жизни смотрели выжидающе, хотя он понимал, что уже все решено. Впрочем, идея была действительно хороша: именно такая, как придумал бы он сам. Только это заняло бы больше времени.  
Ладно, он льстил себе. Немного.  
— Полагаю… это сработает. Нужно немного рекламы. Так, чтобы не возникало вопросов у международных организаций — от каких-нибудь «зеленых» до ООН. Черт возьми, мы ведь правда хотим блага для человечества, — Алекс только что не встал в позу у микрофона, но немного осекся под ироничными взглядами Морган и Кэтрин Ю. — Совет… и отец не будут возражать, если мы анонсируем нейромоды? Теоретически это уже рабочая технология, мы уперлись в недостаток нужных компонентов. Потребуется года полтора-два, но первую пиар-кампанию можно организовать уже сейчас, заодно и представим эту вот «Программу добровольцев».  
Он подумал об этике; и о веганском меню — на собственной тарелке тоже лежало нечто условно-похожее на мясо, без единой прожилки и капли крови. Стерильно и безопасно. «ТранСтар» останется с чистыми руками, потому что закон на их стороне и потому что закон порой пластичнее пресловутых мимиков.  
«Да ладно. Кому жаль серийных убийц?» — Алекс посмотрел на Даля, который курил сигару и щурился от полуденного света так, будто смотрел в окуляр снайперской винтовки.  
— Не забывай, это пока неофициальное соглашение. Для остального тебе придется поработать самому — встречи на высшем уровне, мероприятия, в общем, все как ты любишь и умеешь, — заметила Кэтрин Ю.  
Морган вздернула бровь.  
— А я?  
— А ты будешь сопровождать брата, потому что именно твои инженерные разработки пока наиболее реалистичная часть программы нейромодов, — ответила та. — Что ж, вперед. Предстоит много работы.  
Кэтрин Ю подняла бокал. Алекс и Морган присоединились к тосту.


	14. Chapter 14

— Доброе утро, Морган…  
Приятный голос в напоминалке не договорил. Морган отправила собственноручно собранный будильник в стенку. Ничего нового — переживет; прорезиненный корпус защищал от поломок, от удара штука просто затыкалась.  
Минуты две Морган соображала, где находится. За этот год они с Алексом объездили едва ли не весь мир — встречи на высшем уровне, ратификация «Программы добровольцев», пиар-кампании. Общественное мнение, говорил Алекс, это такой же материал, как ДНК-цепочки, а может быть, даже проще, на уровне РНК-вирусов — каждый год новый штамм гриппа. Мы слепим из него то, что нам нужно.  
Он привлек к делу не только своих дрессированных юристов и пиарщиков. Программу поддерживали политологи, социологи, Нобелевский комитет полным составом — Морган лишь хмыкнула, когда Алекса номинировали на «Премию Мира», правда, отдали все-таки кому-то другому. Голливудские звезды получили специальные контракты с особым медицинским обслуживанием, включающим биокосметологические процедуры. Дольше других сопротивлялась ООН в лице Комитета по правам человека.  
Точно. Они в Нью-Йорке. Прилетели вчера днем из Москвы — СССР выразил готовность поставлять своих преступников хоть в промышленных количествах. Кажется, этот русский Gensek так и сказал. В Советском Союзе любили масштабность. Прозвучало довольно пугающе, а журналисты присутствовали и независимые тоже, хорошо еще Алекс вырулил на что-то вроде: «Шанс исправить злодеяния нельзя назвать промышленностью, ведь мы ценим каждого человека».  
Нью-Йорк и штаб-квартира ООН — последний рубеж.  
Она посмотрела на часы. Одиннадцать. Алекс уже давно там, встреча в самом разгаре. Ладно, Морган еще успеет на пресс-конференцию.  
Они снимали несколько этажей — оба президентских люкса Mandarin Oriental Hotel плюс номера для всех остальных, от адвокатов до секретарей. Вчера вечером Морган съехидничала, мол, могли бы сэкономить транстаровские деньги и не выкупать оба «люкса»: Алекс все равно ночевал у нее.  
Она добрела до джакузи и забралась в горячую, пахнущую розовыми лепестками, воду. Потом можно будет освежиться в бассейне.  
Черт, сегодня еще это сборище. Ну то есть — полузакрытый прием для членов совета «ТранСтар» и приближенных. Интересно, куда денут остальных гостей отеля? Как всегда — специальная компенсация от компании за неудобства?  
Морган фыркнула. В баре она нашла минералку и лед. Пискнуло напоминание от Чанга — ага, на пресс-конференцию успевает; это хорошо. Алекс бы обиделся, если бы она не пришла, пускай вчера раз десять повторила, насколько ее тошнит от однообразных пафосных мероприятий.  
Но раз уж сегодня последний раз, а все эти письменные ратификации — чистая формальность, все давно решено… надо будет поразвлечься, как следует.  
Одеваясь, она прокручивала в памяти яркие эпизоды «пиар-кампании». «День открытых дверей» в земном исследовательском центре «ТранСтар», а затем — космопорт. О космических технологиях Алекс всегда рассказывал так вдохновленно, словно лично первым шагнул на луну и поставил развевающийся флаг. У нее получалось хуже, хотя на коллег отца — нейробиологов, профессоров-теоретиков и практикующих хирургов, — она произвела впечатление, когда впервые официально анонсировали разработку нейромодов.  
Общей идеей программы стало понятие «преображения». В Голливуде сняли пару заказных фильмов про героев, которые были плохими, а потом перевоспитались благодаря высоким технологиям и стали хорошими. Морган запомнилось, как они с Алексом сидели в специальном зале предпрокатного просмотра, она таскала у него карамельный попкорн, а потом положила голову на плечо, следя за перипетиями слащавой киношной драмы. На экране главный герой, совершивший целый сонм роковых ошибок, собирался принести себя в жертву, чтобы спасти избранницу-ученую и весь мир заодно. Алекс смотрел молча, но Морган хорошо научилась улавливать то, что заменяло брату выражение эмоций. После к ней вернулся обычный цинизм, оценку она ограничила коротким: «Народу зайдет», но была рада, когда Алекс пару месяцев спустя поставил флешку с готовым фильмом.  
У нее в голове перепутались страны, города, отели, люди и официальные мероприятия. Как у Алекса получалось не просто повторять попугаем вызубренные фразы, а каждый раз выступать «с душой» — не понимала. От нее требовалось показывать чертежи и сыпать научными терминами. Морган иногда вворачивала что-нибудь язвительное. Примерно девяносто процентов людей — от журналистов до политиков от науки казались ей непроходимыми идиотами.  
Пиар-кампания захватила целый мир. Каждый день «ТранСтар» получала сотни писем от совершенно обычных, законопослушных людей, которые предлагали себя в роли добровольцев. Некоторые из этих текстов Алекс читал лично. «Мистеру Ю» писали начитавшиеся комиксов подростки — такие же восторженные, каким он был сам лет в четырнадцать; молодые энтузиасты. Замученные бытом домохозяйки и офисные клерки умоляли забрать их в космос, преобразить, изменить, сделать лучше. Морган как-то пошутила: «У нас тут хватит биоматериала на целую армию тифонов». Алекс отшатнулся от нее, словно посадила за шиворот ядовитого паука. «Прости, дурацкая шутка», — сказала она.  
На «Талосе-1» пока остался в основном технический персонал, да и те работали вахтовым методом по три-четыре месяца. Один лишь Дайо Игве не захотел прилетать на Землю, Морган до сих пор его знала пока большей частью заочно — Алекс так ей расписывал достоинства своей «находки», что пару раз едва не выдержала: «Может, тебе с ним завести роман?» Остальным нашлась работа на Земле. К сегодняшнему вечернему событию и официальному запуску программы сделала одолжение и покинула Луну даже Райли.  
«Для семейного фото, не иначе», — старшая кузина не пылала особой любовью к отпрыскам Уильяма и Кэти Ю, хотя оставалась безупречной частью семьи.  
Свежее белье. Брючный костюм. Туфли на низком каблуке, плевать, что с ее ростом 5’4 желательно бы повыше. Для вечера вызовет Тамаша Раца — должен же он оправдать свое звание «визажиста-суперзвезды», но сейчас сойдет и минимальный дневной макияж. В конце концов, она доктор Ю, а не очередная голливудская красотка для рекламного постера. Через полчаса сядет рядом с Алексом и будет украдкой трогать его колено, а он — пытаться говорить связно и с серьезным выражением лица. Эта шутка никогда не надоест; да и ворчит тот потом лишь потому что все еще считает себя «взрослым старшим братом», который должен воспитывать непутевую младшую сестру.  
Ладно, кое по чему Морган будет скучать — по спонтанному сноубордингу в Альпах; Алекс так и проторчал сначала на вершине горы, а потом внизу, дожидаясь ее. Она отомстила, опрокинув его в снег. По вычурной роскоши арабских шейхов, местный правитель хотел говорить только с Алексом, а на Морган смотрел, как на какую-то экзотическую зверушку или приведенную специально для него наложницу. Алекс почти сразу же свернул беседу. «По-моему, ты нажил врага», — потом сказала ему Морган. Тот пожал плечами: «Я вполне обойдусь без осужденных по законам шариата на «Талосе-1», и никому не позволю обращаться с тобой подобным образом». Морган собирала эпизоды, словно какие-то детские сувениры, вроде ракушек.  
Сегодня добрались до жемчужины, а что будет потом? Не так уж важно.  
Перед штаб-квартирой ООН битком набились журналисты. Морган издалека заметила дюжину фургончиков и приказала водителю остановиться с «черного хода» между 42 и 43 улицами. Ей удалось найти какой-то переулок, нырнуть на территорию, пробраться чуть не по пожарной лестнице. Из недр монументального комплекса доносились голоса, усиленные эхо. На невзрачной лестничной площадке она увидела Даля.  
— Добрый день, доктор Ю, — тот затягивался своей сигарой прямо под табличкой «No smoking».  
— Обеспечиваете безопасность, Вальтер?  
— Нет. Гарантирую, что все пойдет как надо, — тот широко ухмыльнулся, зубы у него были немного неровные, — если вашему брату не удастся договориться по-хорошему, то будем играть по моим правилам.  
— Что, перестреляете всю Генеральную Ассамблею? — Морган фыркнула.  
— Занимайтесь своими чертежами и машинами, доктор Ю, — однако Даль смеялся почти по-доброму, если о нем можно было это сказать. — Впрочем, если хотите подсказку: у каждого есть близкие. Друзья. Родственники. Любимые. Вы знали, что у председателя Совета по правам человека Марии Гонсалес есть собака породы чихуахуа по кличке Смельчак?  
— О, правда? Потрясающе важная информация, — Морган глянула на часы — еще пять минут есть. Даже семь.  
— Конечно. В сочетании с тем, что Гонсалес бесплодна, а псина для нее вроде ребенка. А у ее заместителя, Маноле Ильеску, трое детей — причем, один внебрачный. У меня есть список на каждого. И все компьютерные сети под моим контролем, так что в любой момент можно отправить сообщение. Или сделать что-нибудь еще. Даже с самыми принципиальными людьми можно договориться, — высоченный Даль навис над ней. От него резко пахло крепким табаком. — Спросите своего брата, на что он готов ради вас.  
Морган выразительно помахала ладонью перед носом.  
«Надо же, а ведь папочка делал вид, будто все в наших руках и он наконец-то поверил, что дети справятся без него».  
— Как-нибудь обязательно, — она отступила. — Ладно, мне пора. Уверена, что Алекс все устроит и без вашей помощи, Вальтер.  
Она оказалась права — и успела как раз на пресс-конференцию, объявляющую об официальном запуске проекта «Доброволец». Алекс как раз пожимал руку элегантной даме — мексиканке или пуэрториканке, Морган не собиралась запоминать всех этих важных шишек, но догадалась, что это та самая Гонсалес, о которой говорил Даль. Что ж, похоже, обошлось без угроз жизни бедной маленькой собачке. Пса было бы жалко.  
Пресс-конференция ничем не отличалась от примерно сотни перед ней. Морган до сих пор иногда щурилась от вспышек. Среди журналистов она узнала парня, который пытался задавать Алексу каверзные вопросы еще когда тот презентовал свой марсианский мох, за почти десять лет «хипстер» почти не изменился, хотя небрежный вид из «я сегодня забыл побриться» стал «имиджем на сто тысяч баксов». Морган прищурилась и прочитала имя на бейдже: Стюарт Саммерс. Где-то она слышала его… кажется, он то ли идеологический враг мегакорпораций и «ТранСтар» лично с блогом и миллионами просмотров, либо просто работает на конкурентов. Надо потом спросить Алекса, тот никого не забывает.  
— Вы пытаетесь представить программу на уровне стандартных клинических испытаний, но как это соотносится с тем пунктом в договоре… — Саммерс выдержал паузу, — о возможных «побочных эффектах»? Вы там обещаете компенсацию за летальный исход. То есть, он возможен, доктор Ю?  
— Страхование жизни обязательно даже когда вы отправляетесь в отпуск во Флориду, — Алекс посмотрел на журналиста поверх очков.  
— Во Флориде я знаю, с чем могу встретиться — например, с крокодилами. А вы до сих пор храните подробности экспериментов в тайне. Не хотите рассказать, что именно будут делать с добровольцами? У вас полным-полно фанатов по всему миру, мистер Ю, как насчет немного подробностей… или просто правды для них?  
Оператор этого Саммерса выскочил едва ли не к трибуне. Морган едва удержалась от универсального жеста «средний палец».  
Она незаметно ткнула Алекса ногой под столом и чуть наклонилась к микрофону:  
— Мистер Саммерс, мы уже анонсировали все, что не является коммерческой тайной. Хотите узнать больше — записывайтесь добровольцем. Это не запрещено. И вы получите точно такой же контракт со страховкой. Идет?  
Вспышки защелкали чаще. Морган уже предвкушала, как завтра появится во всех изданиях, в том числе и желтых. А впрочем, уже и в сегодняшних вечерних новостях.  
— Позволите еще один вопрос? — Саммерс явно не любил проигрывать. Помимо оператора у него работало записывающее устройство круглой формы, непохожее на транскриптор. — Что вы можете сказать о судьбе экспедиции на Северном Полюсе? О «ТранСтар Норт? Есть ли гарантия, что подобная катастрофа не повторится?  
Алекс, несомненно, ждал этого вопроса:  
— В земных условиях мы не всегда можем повлиять на стихийные явления. Космос нейтрален. Там все зависит от нас — и поэтому лично я уверен, что все будет хорошо.  
*  
— «Все будет хорошо», — Морган передразнила вдохновленный тон брата и сразу же обняла его. — Ты молодец. Заткнул рот даже этому Саммерсу, но, по-моему, на него стоит указать Далю.  
— Морган, — Алекс дернул ручку номера. Закрывалась она автоматически изнутри, но он все равно проверил. — Не все журналисты нас любят. И вообще не все люди на свете.  
— Да ладно, тебя уже полмира считает героем.  
— Только не…  
Алекс осекся, похоже, в прямом смысле прикусил язык. Морган все равно знала, что он не сказал: родители. Или даже: отец.  
Он снял пиджак, небрежно бросил его на стул возле окна и рухнул на диван. Морган сделала то же самое со своей одеждой, и присоединилась.  
— Все. Мы это сделали.  
— Еще не совсем, — Алекс вздохнул.  
— А, ну да. Вечеринка для своих, — Морган скривилась. Она приподнялась на локте, разглядывая Алекса; и только сейчас отметила, насколько уставшим тот выглядит. Последние пару недель они просто спали в одной постели — в прямом смысле этого слова. — Но еще полно времени, у тебя есть потрясающая возможность: выспаться.  
На вечер у нее были особые планы.  
Морган никогда не любила «красиво» одеваться. Ей нравилось удобное: джинсы, футболки, кроссовки, что-нибудь максимально простое и практичное, о чем не будешь помнить, когда ковыряешься во внутренностях перегоревшего оператора. Но еще лет в пятнадцать мать научила ее выбирать образ.  
«Забудь про советы модных дизайнеров и имиджмейкеров. Твоя внешность — конструкт, состоящий из деталей. Если поставить материнскую плату, жесткий диск, процессор, видео- и звуковые карты на нужные разъемы, компьютер заработает. Если нет — останется грудой железа. То же самое с костюмом, платьем или аксессуарами — и тем, куда ты собираешься все это надеть».  
Потом Морган цепляла серьгу в бровь, проколола пупок — было больно и цеплялось за ткань, пару раз красила волосы в дикие расцветки. Эти эксперименты быстро наскучили, поскольку мешали настоящим.  
К сегодняшнему вечеру подготовилась накануне — просто зайдя на дизайнерские сайты, кликнув по выбору и указав свое имя. Для нее сделали исключение-доставку.  
В этот вечер на ней было платье с очень простым черным верхом и серебристым футуристичным низом — фигура была гембецом с искаженной эволютой; одновременно устойчивой и неустойчивой геометрической пропорцией. Наверняка, дизайнер вдохновлялся математическими задачами. Шелковистая ткань мягко скользила и переливалась оттенками серебра. Из аксессуаров Морган выбрала лунный камень — не то, что носило это имя на земле, а настоящий лунный опал, голубой с розовыми и лиловыми прожилками; маленький кулончик между ключиц и серьги.  
Алекс уже ждал ее. Она окинула его взглядом — в торжественном black tie он смотрелся неплохо, классический костюм его стройнил. На Морган он уставился только что не с открытым ртом, словно не веря, что перед ним сестра:  
— Ты такая красивая, — сказал Алекс слегка приглушенным голосом.  
— И ты тоже отлично выглядишь, — Морган подошла ближе и поправила на нем галстук-бабочку. — Ладно, пошли изображать примерных брата и сестру… но я надеюсь, что потом придумаем что-нибудь повеселее.  
Последнее она шепнула на ухо, благодаря каблукам почти не приходилось вставать на цыпочки.  
Алекс взял ее под руку с тем же немного потерянным видом.  
— Кстати, чтобы тебе не было скучно на официальной части, — невинно добавила Морган и тронула запонки из того же меняющего цвет опала, — попробуй догадаться, какое на мне белье.  
Прежде, чем Алекс снова бы замер с открытым ртом, она потянула его — пора было изображать дружную семью и порядочных сиблингов. Родители, кстати, уже прибыли и Райли, наверняка, тоже.  
«ТранСтар» арендовала весь огромный пятизвездочный отель, и начиналось все в просторном холле. Морган чуть жмурилась от многократно отраженного света хрустальных люстр. Она действительно заметила родителей, и почти в упор уставилась на них: отец, как обычно, сложил руки на груди и казался отстраненным, хотя и он позволил себе удовлетворенно кивнуть сначала ей, а затем и Алексу. Мама улыбалась. Морган вспомнился их разговор: «Вам предстоит много работы». Ну да — и дальше больше.  
Она едва не пропустила момент, когда Алекс подал ей руку — в этот момент они очутились в центре внимания, и Морган едва не впервые видела этих людей, многие из которых обычно оставались в тени.  
Сейчас их встречали аплодисментами.  
Аплодировала леди Эмма Меллоун — родственница английской королевской династии и владелица банковской сети «Меллоун Инк.» Никто не знал, сколько ей лет, но муж с ней появился пятый, ангельски-красивый юноша взирал на свою хозяйку взглядом хорошо вышколенного раба. Супруги Лоренц почти одновременно подняли бокал; причем Артур Лоренц поздравлял Кэтрин Ю, кажется, у них что-то было в молодости до того, как каждый предпочел иную партию. Лоренцы занимались авиационной и автопромышленностью. Хелена Лоренц старалась не улыбаться: очередная пластическая операция подразумевала свои запреты.  
Алекс знал кое-что о большинстве из этих людей, но Морган внезапно поняла: слишком мало. Даль прав: нужно собрать досье. Леди из ООН тоже числилась в списке приглашенных, а заодно многие из чиновников высшего эшелона, с которыми они встречались весь этот год. Алекс бы сказал, что нужно балансировать между кнутом и пряником. Сюда пригласили тех, кто заслужил «десерт».  
Первый тост говорил Уильям Ю как главная официальная фигура «ТранСтар». Морган следила за отцом и Алексом. Брат слушал торжественную и безликую речь о заслугах перед наукой и будущим человечества с улыбкой, но когда Морган коснулась его пальцев, поняла, что руки немного дрожат.  
«Он делает все ради отца», — подумала она с какой-то совершенно дурацкой ревностью. Бокал шампанского грелся в ладони. Морган в упор уставилась на дрессированного красавчика Эммы Меллоун. Четвертого мужа нашли в личном террариуме — трагический несчастный случай, укус черной мамбы. Третий утонул во время круиза по Тихому океану. Морган поставила бы пару миллионов, что очередной сладкий мальчик продержится не больше пары лет.  
Кэтрин Ю не стала говорить долго — всего лишь несколько вполне искренних слов. Сама Морган уступила тост Алексу. Ей уже все надоело, ноги болели в неудобных туфлях. Сейчас бы утащить поднос с канапе и парой бутылок вина, запереться с Алексом в любом из пустых номеров, и… десерт за ней.  
Торжественная часть затянулась, но все когда-то кончается. Живая музыка вплеталась в разговоры. Каждый считал своим долгом поздравить лично; Алексу досталось примерно восемьдесят процентов. Морган заметила Райли, которая выступила очень быстро и скрылась в полумраке хрустальных огоньков. Старшая кузина всегда носила брючные костюмы, никакой официальный дресс-код не мог заставить ее изменить правилам. Она пила минералку или холодный травяной чай.  
— Ладно, признаю, это действительно стоило того, чтобы заглянуть с Луны. К тому же я давно пообещала себе отпуск, — сказала она. — Что вы теперь собираетесь делать? Ты полетишь на «Талос-1» вслед за Алексом?  
— А есть варианты? — Морган пригубила свое шампанское.  
— Твоим родителям эта идея не понравится.  
Морган закатила глаза:  
— Я достаточно взрослая, чтобы…  
Райли смотрела куда-то за спину. Морган обернулась. Алекс беседовал с отцом. Тот все-таки поздравил рукопожатием, хотя наверняка прибавил свое: «Ничего другого от тебя не ожидали».  
— Ты — да. Ладно, пойду обсужу пару сделок с Лоренцами и Самаром Чоудари, раз уж я здесь. Хорошего вечера, Морган.  
«Хорошего вечера», — она едва не передразнила вслух. Она допила содержимое бокала и снова поискала Алекса, благо он был заметен в любой толпе. Тот оказался занят очередной беседой — на сей раз с двумя незнакомыми Морган женщинами. Старшая годилась в матери, а вот вторая была миниатюрной брюнеткой лет тридцати, немного похожей на нее. Морган решительно сунула пустой стакан скользнувшему мимо официанту.  
— … должно быть, жить в космосе — потрясающий экспириенс! — как раз воскликнула брюнетка. — Я бы хотела однажды попробовать, прикоснуться к звездам.  
— Средняя температура звезды — пять тысяч градусов по Кельвину или четыре семьсот по Цельсию. Вы бы превратились в облачко газа, — вклинилась Морган.  
— О, я даже… Я имела в виду, это метафора.  
Морган не слушала. Она положила ладонь на плечо Алекса:  
— У тебя три попытки. Догадывайся, — шепнула на ухо и скрылась в толпе. Еще один официант попался как нельзя кстати.  
К ней подошел мужчина, которого Морган вспомнила не сразу — память на лица у нее была так себе. А, точно. Ян Линнегор, мобильные технологи, шведское качество. Совместно с ТранСтар производят пресловутые транскрипторы.  
— Знаете, доктор Ю, — Ян Линнегор был двухметровым блондином с голубыми глазами, его можно было помещать на иллюстрацию книжки про викингов. Правда, бороду не носил. — Вы блестящий инженер. Я не из тех, кто верит в громкие слова о прогрессе, но хотелось бы опробовать вашу технологию трансфера нейронной активности.  
— Вы что же, меня перекупить хотите? — Морган вздернула бровь. Линнегор поспешно замотал головой.  
— Конечно же, нет. Вы верны семье и семейному делу. Но мы могли бы объединить усилия, причем, не только на официальном уровне.  
Он чуть наклонился, распространяя крепкий запах алкоголя. Пить этот викинг не умел, а еще, осознала Морган, клеился к ней.  
Вот же…  
— Предпочитаю работать в одиночку, — вывернулась Морган и для верности поставила между ними обитый бархатом золоченый стул. Она начинала всерьез злиться — ну сколько можно. Если Алекс не проявит инициативы, она просто уйдет.  
Морган отступила от непрошенного ухажера, только чтобы столкнуться нос к носу с отцом.  
— Привет, пап.  
Теперь так легко не отделаешься. Хотя, может, он скажет что-то вроде «поздравляю тебя» и пойдет дальше общаться с нужными людьми, как все члены семьи Ю на этом сборище, кроме нее.  
— Будь осторожна, Морган.  
Она едва не пролила шампанское на платье.  
— Пап? Ты о чем?  
— Когда первый человек летел в космос, ему не обещали, что вернется. Позже специалисты подсчитали, что у него его шанс на удачное возвращение равнялся пятнадцати процентам. Не думаю, что ему сказали об этом — но даже если бы знал, все равно полетел бы, не сомневаюсь. И ты такая же. Заметь, я говорю не «вы», а «ты», Морган, — Уильям Ю сделал глоток из своего бокала. На пальце блеснула золотая печатка. — Не стану останавливать. Просто: будь осторожна.  
Он исчез в толпе. Морган встряхнулась: так, с меня хватит. Звуковое сопровождение из классической музыки и голосов было шумовым коконом. От бликов света — то приглушенного, то слишком яркого, когда луч падал на чей-нибудь очередной бриллиант или сапфир, хотелось помыть глаза холодной водой. Она не удержалась и потерла уголок, слегка размазывая макияж.  
«Все, я ухожу. Алекс может оставаться».  
Она направилась к коридорам. Откуда-то из-за плотной ярко-красной гардины доносилось хихиканье. Морган едва не швырнула бокал с недопитым шампанским в стену. Она нажала кнопку вызова лифта, и боковым зрением уловила крупную фигуру.  
— Вот ты где, — Алекс, похоже, бежал. У него сбилось дыхание.  
— Чего тебе? Иди к своим приятелям. Можешь к той… которая любит лапать звезды.  
Алекс приложил указательный палец к ее губам.  
— Тсс. Все. Я здесь.  
— Да-а? Как же обойдутся без президента «ТранСтар»?  
— Очень просто. Я сказал маме, что очень устал и хочу отдохнуть, и ты тоже. Это даже не обман.  
Звякнул лифт. Морган втолкнула брата внутрь и поцеловала до того, как закрылись двери.  
— Я распорядилась доставить в номер ужин, так что голодным не останешься. Что же касается всего остального… ты все еще должен угадать кое-что, помнишь?  
Он обнимал ее, сминая причудливую юбку.  
— Ммм… черное? Кружевное, — предположил Алекс. Очки у него смешно съехали на кончик носа.  
— Мимо.  
Морган злорадно ухмыльнулась. Она расстегивала пуговицы на рубашке Алекса, нетерпеливо дернула и оторвала сразу две. Лифт вовремя открылся — она загнала пуговицы в шахту, вытаскивая Алекса за собой.  
— Ну… я не знаю? Красное? Черное с красным, корпоративные цвета «ТранСтар»? — он обнимал за талию, ладони скользнули ниже, но юбка не давала ничего почувствовать. Алекс наклонился, прижался носом и губами к шее Морган, вдыхая аромат духов. Цветочные с почти агрессивной грейпфрутовой горечью на финальной нотке. Она полагала, что ей подходит.  
— Тьфу, Алекс, это скорее ты такое напялишь, — Морган засмеялась. По спине бежали приятные мурашки. — Сдаешься?  
— Сдаюсь.  
Она скользнула картой по двери номера.  
— Тогда проверяй сам. Э-эй, нет. Юбку задирать — это пошло, ты же приличный человек, Алекс.  
Морган слегка подтолкнула его вниз, намекая, как можно решить проблему. Алекс понял не сразу, похлопал глазами с озадаченным видом, и коротко охнул, когда все же сообразил. Он неуклюже опустился на колени. Морган торжествующе посмотрела сверху вниз, скинула туфлю на каблуке и потрогала оголенную кожу на животе — там, где безжалостно ободрала пуговицы; пальцы устремились к паху.  
— Какой у меня хороший братец. Умный мальчик, как сказала бы мама.  
— Ты в чулках, — зачем-то сообщил Алекс. Он перехватил ее ступню и прикоснулся языком, оттягивая тонкую ткань. Наверное, надеялся снять — ничего не получилось.  
— Эй, щекотно, — засмеялась Морган. Балансировать на одной ноге было не очень удобно, она оперлась о стену, благо они так и стояли у двери. — Именно, в чулках. Они тебе не помешают, если понимаешь, о чем я.  
Алекс кивнул с каким-то озадаченным видом — его пальцы гладили лодыжку Морган, он будто не решался двинуться выше, под серебристую «занавесь» сложной юбки. Он поднимался вверх очень медленно, немного морщился. Стоять на коленях было ему неприятно, вероятно, до боли в суставах; и все же Морган ничем не дала понять, что разрешает принять более комфортную позу; только облизала губы от возбуждения — между ног давно было мокро, и она не могла сказать, от чего больше — от ласки брата или его готовности на любые условия игры.  
Она все же чуть наклонилась, раздвигая ноги; Алекс добрался пальцами пульсирующего клитора.  
— Так… нечестно, — выдохнул он.  
— Что? Отсутствие белья — тоже белье.  
Морган засмеялась.  
Языком он работал еще лучше, чем пальцами. Морган сама задрала юбку, которая теперь только мешалась, позволяя коснуться кончиком, проникнуть внутрь. Она оперлась на плечи Алекса, дрожа всем телом. Первый оргазм накрыл почти сразу же.  
— Ладно. Ты угадал, — она смилостивилась над братом: отступила, подзывая к себе. Алекс неуклюже выпрямился. — Иди сюда.  
— Как это твое платье снимается? — Алекс снова обнял ее за талию, делая вид, что пытается найти замок.  
— Черт его знает, — она просто смяла дурацкую серебристую ткань. Алекс разочарованно хмыкнул, но зато самолюбие страдало меньше, чем могло бы — не только он не догадался. Морган не выдержала и засмеялась.  
— Сконструировать нейромод намного проще, — она подтолкнула Алекса к кровати. Тот лег на спину, оперся на локти, жадно рассматривая ее — Морган обожала этот восхищенно-осоловевший взгляд. Она забралась на широкую постель, погладила напряженный пах сквозь ткань.  
— Морган, ты не могла бы…  
Юбка смялась окончательно.  
— Могла, — невозмутимо отозвалась она, расстегивая широкий камербанд и одновременно — молнию на брюках. Она сжала губами напряженный член, втянула, словно пытаясь заглотить как можно больше. Алекс скреб ногтями покрывало. Он никогда ничего не говорил и даже не издавал явных звуков — словно боялся, что она передумает, только шумно дышал открытым ртом. Морган позволила вдоволь поиграть языком и мышцами горла, а потом без предупреждения оседлала Алекса, резко заставив войти до упора; благо смазки в ней было — хоть вычерпывай.  
— А еще я могу вот так, — Морган обняла брата. Очки сползли на покрывало, без них он выглядел моложе и почему-то беззащитнее. Он дотронулся до ее груди, по-прежнему стянутой темным корсетом.  
Поза «наездницы» нравилась им обоим — Алексу в основном, потому что не приходилось совершать лишних усилий; Морган же никогда не жмурилась, даже на пике продолжая таращиться. Алекс контролировал весь чертов «ТранСтар», но у нее было кое-что получше — он сам. Каждый прерывистый вдох и выдох. Прикрытые веки, испарина на лбу. Ощущение напряженного горячего члена внутри. Морган дернула рубашку — еще несколько пуговиц куда-то укатились. Она исполнила любимый номер — поставила отметину на груди, чуть прихватив зубами.  
Она сжала его внутри в сильнейшем оргазме. Алекс то ли не выдержал, то ли позволил себе больше не сдерживаться, ощутив ее удовольствие.  
Морган не торопилась менять позу; так и устроилась сверху, словно на подушке. Алекс перебирал волосы — прическа все равно растрепалась, погладил по обнаженной спине и все-таки нащупал замок, который и расстегнул, освобождая от останков платья.  
— Морган, — у него была тысяча способов назвать ее по имени. Но больше всего она сама любила именно этот.


	15. Chapter 15

Оливер Бенуа был очень послушным и проворным мальчиком. Он всегда появлялся в идеально выглаженных костюмчиках, с превосходной укладкой и вообще годился для плаката с рекламой «ТранСтар». Морган как-то сказала про него, что тот «голубее неба», Алекс только плечами пожал: мне какая, мол, разница? Президента Ю недолюбливали многие подчиненные — за неприятную манеру проверять каждую мелочь и придираться к ней, за требования абсолютной лояльности, в том числе вне работы; нескольких людей уволили за лайки рекламы «КАСМЫ» на страничках в соцсетях. Проверять, кто чем занимается и порой откровенно шпионить президент Ю тоже не стеснялся. Зато он был совершенно равнодушен к расе, полу, гендеру, вероисповеданию и ориентации подчиненных и закрывал глаза на мелкие нарушения. Тот же Оливер был аккуратным, вежливым и умел нравиться посетителям, даже когда президент отдавал недвусмысленное распоряжение «никого не впускать».  
Принимал посетителей он теперь редко: снова готовился к отлету на «Талос-1». Морган ждала этого события с нетерпением, вечерами сидела на подоконнике и все разглядывала темное небо. Иллюминация мешала увидеть что-то, кроме огней города, но она все равно пыталась опознать очертания космической станции.  
Программа добровольцев официально работала, но требовалось время и время, чтобы окончательно подготовить «Талос-1» для полноценной деятельности. Алекс признавался себе: он скучает по бесконечной пустоте Вселенной, по замкнутому пространству — как бы ни была идеальна магнитосфера, гравитация, очистка воздуха, все равно никуда не денешься от ощущения коробки, в которой заперт. Вероятно, он страдал от своеобразной формы агорафобии — в «Клетке», даже в обществе тифонов было уютнее, чем на Земле, за ежедневной рутиной компании.  
Они с Морган считали дни до отлета — увы, эти дни все еще складывались в месяцы. Последние детали, формальности, предложить контракт еще нескольким перспективным людям — Алекс выискивал всех, кто чего-то стоил. Он отбил у «КАСМы» нескольких отличных специалистов; Тревору Дж. Янгу просто предложили хороший контракт с парой лишних нулей. Кристин Ллойд больше заинтересовалась новым статусом — «КАСМа» позиционировала себя как «космос для всех», едва ли не собирались продавать билеты на межзвездные корабли, словно в общественный транспорт. Ллойд хотела ощутить себя частью чего-то большего. «ТранСтар» дал ей такую возможность.  
Недели две назад Морган объявила, что хочет пройти программу для астронавтов.  
— Зачем это тебе? — удивился Алекс. — На «Талосе-1» не нужна никакая спецподготовка. Магнитосфера и системы жизнеобеспечения гарантируют полный комфорт. Даже я там себя чувствую не хуже, чем на Земле. По правде, костюмы-скафандры — скорее мера дополнительной безопасности и лично мое требование, но выходить в открытый космос тебе не придется.  
Морган в свою очередь возмущенно вытаращилась:  
— То есть, как это я не выйду в открытый космос? А если что-то понадобится починить, но никого другого поблизости не окажется? И вообще, Алекс, ну как так — оказаться в пустоте и не испытать на себе нулевую гравитацию? Да иди ты!  
Он невольно напрягся, словно выход в открытый космос лежал за дверью и он собирался стать последним препятствием сумасбродной идее.  
— Морган, оставь работу в нулевой гравитации специалистам.  
— Никогда не знаешь, что пригодится, — Морган ответила с несвойственным ей пессимизмом. Алекса передернуло. Он обнял сестру.  
— Эй, это я обычно просчитываю варианты катастроф и прочих ужасных исходов. Не забивай себе голову.  
Морган прихватила его зубами за мочку уха.  
— Не буду. Но пару раз в центрифугу и барокамеру все же залезу. Ты ведь не возражаешь, правда?  
Алекс только вздохнул.  
Оставались последние мелочи — буквально собрать чемодан. Добро пожаловать обратно на «Талос-1». Алекс определенно не скучал по форменному костюму, но экспериментов ждал с нетерпением. Нейромоды будут созданы, так или иначе; хотя бы в количестве двух-трех штук — все, что можно позволить на данном этапе, с имеющимся запасом экзотической материи. Если Морган ошиблась, тифонов у них не станет больше, и тогда придется убить одного из шести мимиков. Этого хватит для еще нескольких образцов.  
Черт подери, риск слишком велик — только сейчас он осознал, насколько; сестра убедила его, будто нет иного выбора. Алекс согласился: но что, если тифоны заинтересуются двуногими без перьев не больше, чем крысами? Архивные записи опровергали этот страх — Алекс припомнил видеозапись, в которой инопланетные существа деловито суетились вокруг убитого ученого «Аксиомы». Словно осы рода Megarhyssa, готовые отложить личинки в своих жертв.  
Слишком поздно.  
Они сосредоточились на программе добровольцев — и добились своего. Дело за малым: уговорить пришельцев сотрудничать, по-хорошему или не очень.  
Алекс оторвался от монитора, подошел к окну. Вида на город ему будет не хватать. Похоже, единственному — Беллами вчера звонил, допрашивал, когда же наконец-то вылет. Его новички, «свежая кровь» из очередных победителей «Премии ТранСтар» не решались писать самому мистеру Ю, зато заваливали почтой Бенуа.  
Скоро.  
Совсем…  
Он не додумал — снаружи, медленно нарастая, прорезался шум. Алекс прислушался, уловил голос секретаря: «Президент никого не принимает!» и грубое: «Меня — примет!»  
Алекс поморщился, узнав резкий хохдойтч-акцент Даля. Он вернулся в свое кресло; в верхнем ящике лежал пистолет.  
«Что за ерунда», — Даль работает на родителей, и ничего не делает без приказа. К тому же стрелял Алекс из рук вон плохо, с расстояния в десять шагов мог попасть в платяной шкаф, не более того.  
Хорошо. Тогда проще дождаться и узнать.  
Даль распахнул дверь настежь и тут же захлопнул. По полке скользнула и рассыпалась вдребезги об пол фарфоровая статуэтка — цветок лотоса, подарок одной из делегаций. Не то, чтобы Алекс дорожил такими безделушками, но…  
— Аккуратнее, пожалуйста, Вальтер.  
Тот в пять огромных шагов пересек кабинет.  
— Извините. Сэр, — он ухмыльнулся так, что исказились все шрамы на изрядно изуродованном лице.  
— Что вам нужно?  
Даль подхватил коробку марципанов в шоколаде со стола. Его манера нарушать границы чужого пространства одновременно забавляла… и пугала, вынужден был признать Алекс.  
— Это все, что вам нужно? — не удержался Алекс.  
— Нет. Мистер Ю, ваш отец, сэр, — обращение он выделил уже откровенной издевкой, — приказал доставить к нему прямо сейчас. Надеюсь, у вас нет никаких планов, потому что их придется отменить в любом случае.  
Планы были. Две встречи, плюс отчет о готовности. Алекс кивнул Далю:  
— Я вас понимаю. Хорошо, сейчас предупрежу Оливера. Сделайте одолжение, подождите снаружи.  
Предчувствия у Алекса были самые паршивые.  
Конечно, отец не рассказывал псу о своих делах и планах; но собаки хорошо чувствуют настроение хозяина. Наглость Даля подразумевала: жди бурю.  
Алекс шел за наемником, стараясь выдерживать обычное свое спокойствие. Вертолет у Даля был старой модели, приходилось карабкаться по подвесному трапу. Очередное неудобство, которое отец, наверняка, предусмотрел; каждая деталь имеет значение.  
«Наверное, стоило предупредить Морган, что я задержусь. Дольше, чем обычно».  
Даль по-прежнему вел вертолет резко. От турбулентности закладывало уши. Он не произносил ни слова, и все же напряжение ощущалось почти физически.  
Слишком хорошая собака, готова загрызть, даже если хозяин не отдавал приказа.  
Все вместе складывалось в смутное дежавю. Даль уже забирал Алекса, словно тот был заигравшимся на улице мальчишкой, только что за руку не вел к папочке. Вполне вероятно, он действительно ощущал подобную власть над человеком, который формально платил ему деньги. Ладно, пусть получит свое удовольствие.  
Он прогулялся бы пешком, продолжая дежавю, но теперь свободного времени стало куда меньше, чем в старые добрые времена. Хорошо хоть миникары были с откидным верхом, можно было вдохнуть свежего и экологически чистого воздуха.  
Финальная точка была известна — кабинет отца. Уильям Ю ждал его в одиночестве — плохой признак.  
Отец стоял спиной к Алексу. Наверняка, услышал, когда тот вошел, но не среагировал, и Алекс стоял некоторое время, мучительно разглядывая знакомые детали интерьера. Тронул ладонь — да, шрам от испорченной ручки остался.  
Пауза затягивалась. Именно так отец себя вел, если был недоволен старшим сыном. Когда Алекс лет в пять изорвал какую-то исторически ценную шелкографию. Когда в десять он подрался в школе с компанией местных задир — даже элитные учебные заведения не отменяют старой доброй иерархии. Местная компания решила, что неуклюжий толстый новичок будет хорошей жертвой, флегматичная «жертва» терпела целую неделю. На восьмой день Алек разбил нос одному обидчику и швырнул через половину класса двух других. Родители этих ребят — как узнал он гораздо позже, — какие-то послы и прочие важные шишки, устроили скандал. С тех пор и он, и позже Морган обучались по большей части экстернатом.  
Точно так же Уильям Ю молчал, когда Алекс сломал руку Морган — то, о чем очень быстро забыла она сама, но никогда ни отец, ни он сам.  
Что на этот раз? Алекс пытался догадаться. У него получалось не лучше, чем в пять — «я случайно» или в десять — «эй, но они же первые начали».  
Проклятье.  
— Теперь ты так редко приходишь в наш дом, — Уильям Ю не оборачивался. — Не настаиваю: ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы жить там, где тебе комфортнее.  
Каждое слово — ребус, шифр. Можно попробовать подобрать разгадку. На сей раз — даже не слишком сложно. Жил Алекс либо у Морган, либо в своей квартире также на Манхэттене; она выглядела почти нетронутой, потому что приходил он туда не чаще пары раз в месяц, в основном — если какому-нибудь журналисту хотелось отснять его не только в обстановке кабинета «ТранСтар».  
Алекс сглотнул. Спину, шею и щеки обдало жаром.  
— Я как раз собирался, но…  
— Алекс. Вспомни, чему я тебя учил. Ю не оправдываются. У тебя свои причины жить так, как тебе хочется. Ты неплохо справляешься на должности президента «ТранСтар» — хотя очень скоро потребуется не только реклама, но и реальные результаты.  
Еще одна тактика: похвалить прежде, чем нанести удар. Алекс не расслабился, наоборот, напрягся сильнее.  
— Когда ты возвращаешься на «Талос-1»?  
— Вылет через месяц.  
«Ты».  
Он не упомянул Морган, понял Алекс, и его сердце пропустило удар. Пора было переходить в наступление, речь шла о сестре, в конце концов.  
— Морган тоже готова…  
— Твоя сестра не полетит, — Уильям Ю сказал это, не меняя тона. Алекс ждал этой фразы — недаром он говорил Морган: я тот, кто всегда видит катастрофы, бедствия и дурной исход. Предвкушение худшего позволяло ему не теряться. Он даже вздохнул с каким-то облегчением: явление беды лучше ее ожидания; позволил себе пройти дальше в кабинет и даже встать рядом с отцом. Для завершения дежавю не хватало коньяка, ну и распарывать руку канцелярскими принадлежностями Алекс больше не собирался.  
— Отец, она мечтает об этом.  
Это был не самый честный прием.  
— Да, — Уильям Ю все же повернулся к сыну. — И о многом другом, причем, она не привыкла отказывать себе в желаниях, и чужое мнение ее совершенно не беспокоит. Ты мог бы быть осмотрительнее.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Алекс понял — еще до того, как Уильям Ю включил запись на планшете — компьютер в своем старомодном, экологичном кабинете из яшмы и древесины он так и не поставил. Двадцатисекундный ролик был записан в отвратительном качестве, какой-то шпионской камерой, но люди были узнаваемы. Они с Морган гуляли по набережной, она подтянулась на цыпочках и поцеловала его. Оператор попытался приблизить кадр, изображение превратилось в пиксели. Ролик оборвался черным экраном.  
Алексу очень хотелось сесть — хоть на пол, это было бы похоже на обморок. Он достал платок и вытер пот со лба.  
— Отец, это…  
«Не объяснять и не оправдываться».  
— Кто сделал съемку? Я попытаюсь разобраться.  
— Уже, — брезгливо бросил Уильям Ю. — Твой приятель с конференции, как его, Саммерс? Он, видите ли, много лет собирает информацию на руководство «ТранСтар», хотел выпустить разоблачающую книгу. Коррупция, грязные сделки, убийства… инцест.  
— Даль его… ликвидировал? — Алекс не видел смысла притворяться.  
— О нет. Мистер Саммерс раскаялся. Даль с ним, конечно, еще поговорит, но полагаю, он будет зачислен в штат твоих «добровольцев», — Уильям Ю смотрел сыну в глаза — в упор, словно собирался достать из ящика массивного письменного стола пистолет-подарок Кэтрин на свадьбу и выстрелить.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Алекс.  
Не оправдываться. Да ладно, а что он мог сказать в свое оправдание? Морган его выбрала — попробуй, откажи? Как будто он сопротивлялся. Как будто его так уж часто по-настоящему выбирали красивые женщины, а не просто хотели получить немного продвижения в карьере, денег или власти.  
Как будто он когда-то мог отказать — отцу, матери или сестре.  
— Я удалю этот ролик, можешь не беспокоиться. Кэти тоже ничего не знает. Однако Морган останется на Земле. Я постараюсь устроить ее… личную жизнь, чтобы ни у кого не возникало вопросов. Ты же объяснишь, почему ей нельзя лететь в космос. Надеюсь, не станешь ссылаться на меня, а придумаешь что-нибудь подходящее.  
«Ты сломал сестре руку».  
«Отец, я не хотел…»  
«Не оправдывайся, Алекс. То, что сделано — сделано».  
Тогда Уильям Ю предложил Алексу самому выбрать себе наказание — и тот, запинаясь, сказал, что удалит все остальные игры и комиксы; все драгоценные электронные версии, аналоговых копий многих из них не существовало. Отец принял этот выбор, и Алекс вышел из кабинета почти умиротворенным, но Морган еще три недели ходила в гипсе — и это стало настоящей карой.  
— Хорошо, отец. Я поговорю с Морган.  
Алекс не помнил, как его снова встретил Даль, как добрались до дома. Он понимал, что не готов к этому наказанию — все, что угодно, только не потерять сестру, не оттолкнуть ее от себя.  
И понимал, что выбора у него нет.

Морган еще не вернулась со своих курсов подготовки молодого бойца, то есть, астронавта. Алекс открыл бар, глотнул бурбон прямо из горла бутылки — горло и пищевод неприятно обожгло, ни вкуса, ни аромата, но это было именно то, чего ему сейчас хотелось.  
Если Морган возвращалась раньше, и ей не было лень, она могла что-нибудь приготовить — ей нравился процесс, чем-то похожий на конструирование механизмов. Алекса хватило бы максимум на чай из пакетика, поэтому он просто звонил в один из своих любимых ресторанов и заказывал доставку.  
Следуя этому правилу, он набрал номер, но запутался и только сказал — как обычно. Ритуалы поддерживают иллюзию безопасности. Читал в какой-то книге по бизнес-психологии.  
Надо чем-то занять время, пока дожидается сестру, пока готовит слова, которые все равно забудет.  
Он включил телевизор. По новостям передавали обычную чушь — выступления политиков, дебаты. Показатели индекса Доу-Джонса могли бы заинтересовать в иной ситуации, но сейчас Алекс лишь бездумно отметил, что акции «ТранСтар» поднялись на полтора пункта.  
Алкоголь не действовал.  
«Я скажу ей…»  
Слова убегали из головы, с языка.  
«…пока на «Талосе-1» нельзя находиться слишком долго, и…»  
К черту. Никуда не годилось.  
Звонок с просьбой допуска — ах да, курьер. Алекс вяло приказал подняться и оставить возле двери, а потом еще минут десять уговаривал себя встать с кресла и забрать ужин. Готовить он не умел, но сервировать нравилось, сейчас же коробки остались нетронутыми на столешнице.  
По телевизору выступали люди, которых он видел живьем, расхваливал проекты «ТранСтар» и распинался о новой эре человечества. Увидев Эмму Меллоун, Алекс едва не запустил бутылкой в плазменный экран.  
«Я могу бросить все».  
Ему вспомнился Северный Полюс — и то одиночество в собственной комнате; поврежденная оболочка станции напоминала вскрытую консервную банку. При температуре минус пятьдесят пять по Цельсию, почти обездвиженный из-за тяжелого сотрясения мозга, он прожил бы не больше нескольких часов. О чем думал? О том, уцелеют ли данные. А потом был готов уйти навсегда из «ТранСтар».  
У него есть и такая возможность.  
«Нет».  
Отец не простит. Ни ему, ни Морган — неважно, что он позволяет дочери многое; у каждой нити есть предел натяжения. Элементарные законы физики.  
Алекс сделал еще один большой глоток бурбона.  
— Эй, привет? — голос Морган едва не заставил его выронить бутылку. — Уф, сегодня из меня вытрясли все кишки, но могло быть хуже. Центрифуга клевая штука, там как будто зависаешь, и потом твоя голова съезжает к заднице…  
Она осеклась.  
— Алекс?  
Морган метнулась к нему и села на пол перед креслом.  
— Что случилось? Только не делай каменную физиономию. Давай, рассказывай.  
Алекс мысленно отметил все свои ошибки. Морган уже заметила, что он сам не свой. Будет еще сложнее.  
Он откинулся на спинку кресла.  
— Морган, нам нужно поговорить. Это касается твоего полета в космос.  
Она вздернула бровь с едва заметным шрамом от украшения, которое носила подростком.  
— Дело в том, что мне сегодня принесли отчет по возможной опасности пребывания на «Талосе-1». Риски на двадцать процентов выше, чем я ожидал. Это означает, что я не могу позволить себе рисковать тобой. Ты останешься на Земле.  
Это было хуже, чем все, что он придумывал.  
Это вообще никуда не годилось. Лучше бы просто злодейски засмеялся и объявил: я передумал, ты никуда не летишь; вот только тогда Морган точно заподозрила бы неладное — еще, чего доброго, «скорую» бы вызвала, решив, что бедный старший брат переутомился и повредился умом.  
— Алекс. Что?  
Она говорила очень ровным тоном. Это было пока еще недоумение — но уже предвестие бури.  
— Морган, на самом деле, я давно думал, как тебе объяснить нюансы. Понимаю, тебе неприятно это слышать, а мне еще меньше нравится говорить. Но ты должна понять. Все-таки космическая станция — ненадежное место. К тому же мы планируем эксперименты за гранью всего того, о чем вообще знали люди все это время, и… я не хочу, чтобы ты была там. Слишком. Опасно. Пойми, я забочусь лишь о тебе.  
Последняя фраза прозвучала слишком мерзко. Алекс осекся.  
— Алекс. Что? — повторила Морган.  
Она выпрямилась и нависла над ним — в темной одежде, черных джинсах, футболке и кожанке напоминая настоящую фурию — богиню гнева и ярости.  
— Прости. Мне следовало сказать тебе раньше. Я просто не мог подыскать слов, но тянуть дальше нельзя, и…  
Она ударила его. Это была не пощечина открытой ладонью, а настоящий хук кулаком. Если бы не кресло, Алекс вряд ли удержал бы равновесие, зато с каким-то удивлением отметил: маленькая сестренка умеет драться. Рот наполнился солоновато-горьким привкусом крови.  
— Значит, дорогой братец. Ты собираешься взять мою работу и кинуть меня здесь. Я права? — проговорила Морган.  
Она отошла на пару шагов, и все равно как будто нависала. Алекс ощущал себя совершенно беспомощным.  
«Я должен выстоять», — напомнил он себе, и перед глазами снова возник чертов ролик.  
«Я должен…»  
«Сказать правду? Тот дерьмовый писака шпионил за нами, запись попала к отцу. Он не хочет, чтобы мы продолжали в том же духе».  
Расскажи правду — и переложит часть вины на нее. Мысль придала уверенности. Алекс способен вытерпеть намного худшее, чем ссадину в уголке рта.  
— Это… неправильное определение, Морган, твои разработки останутся под твоим именем. Мы просто…  
— Давай без «мы». Это классно звучит на твоих мотивационных речах, но нас тут двое. Ты. Хочешь. Кинуть. Меня.  
— Морган, это не так. Всего лишь вопрос безопасности. Вероятно, когда-нибудь удастся организовать достаточно стабильную систему, но, как я говорил, пока мы даже неспособны в полной мере предсказать поведение чужих. Эксперименты могут закончиться гибелью всего персонала в любой момент. Я пытался не думать об этом, но так дальше нельзя; и я не хочу, чтобы ты стала жертвой. Я не хочу, чтобы получилось, как на Полюсе. А если и случится непредвиденное — ты останешься цела. Все просто, Морган.  
От кровянисто-железного привкуса у Алекса пересохло во рту. Он заметил темное пятно на животе — похоже, Морган здорово разбила ему губы.  
— Знаешь, я даже не буду ничего говорить по поводу насколько я хороша, чтобы со мной трахаться и потом отправлять пинком под зад из главного проекта. Давай я притворюсь, что ничего не слышала, а ты решил по-идиотски подшутить.  
— Морган. Нет. Это не шутка. И… ты мне скажешь спасибо. Когда-нибудь.  
Она рассмеялась, сложив руки на груди; Алекс молча наблюдал за ухмылкой-гримасой, Морган скалилась, словно собиралась перегрызть ему в горло.  
Она и впрямь сжала его шею пальцами, хватка была цепкой, ногти царапали кожу, словно колючки шиповника.  
— Я очень ценю твою заботу, братец. А теперь — убирайся прочь.

Пасифик-Хайтс — не только самый дорогой район Сан-Франциско: название соответствует сути, здесь действительно тихо, потому что каждый владелец особняка, квартиры или целого небоскреба ценит прайвеси. По ночам здесь редко встретишь кого-то, кроме наблюдателей-операторов — их маршруты строго ограничены, согласуются с каждым собственником, чтобы не нарушить пресловутую частную жизнь.  
Ночью пахнет свежей травой и генно-модифицированными цветами — розы крупные, с ладонь размером, круглый год покрыты ароматной белесой россыпью побеги мирта.  
У Алекса редко находился свободный час или два для прогулок. Автомобили, чаще вертолеты — в оранжерее на «Талосе-1» он чаще дышал свежим воздухом, и сейчас отчего-то задумался о том, насколько это иронично. «Талос-1» был его персональной свободой, его миром, где не хватало только Морган для того, чтобы замкнутое пространство Дендрария стало райским садом.  
Что ж, этому не бывать. Кто сказал, что все мечты сбываются?  
Он не стал вызывать транспорт, и шел очень медленно — последний раз они также гуляли с сестрой месяца два или три назад; именно тогда дошли до набережной, именно тогда упорный писака получил свой компромат. Алекс понимал: это было неизбежно; ему повезло, что отец перехватил запись, и что все закончилось более или менее приемлемо.  
Репутация компании не пострадает. Даже его собственная как президента — тоже.  
Он предал Морган. Что ж, вероятно, это можно пережить — Алекс просто пока не знал, как. Он медленно шел по пустой улице, играя с собой в странную игру: сколько шагов выдержит и не оглянется на горящий светом этаж пентхауза.  
Сто сорок два. Сто сорок три.  
Все равно, что прийти ночью к бассейну, не включая подсветку, взобраться на вышку и прыгнуть. Темнота сверху, снизу. Вода ледяная.  
Он не выдержал на сто шестьдесят седьмом. Свет горел.  
«Я могу вернуться», — Алекс осознал это настолько явно, что даже улыбнулся. Просто сделать еще полторы сотни шагов в противоположном направлении. Сказать: «Морган, произошло вот что».  
Свет горел. Алекс рассматривал его с почти научным интересом. Конечно же, он продолжит путь в сторону своей брошенной и пустой квартиры, потому что отец прав — Морган нужны нормальные отношения, нормальная жизнь. Ежедневная рутина позволит дожить до отлета; на «Талосе-1» слишком много работы. Так себе из Алекса романтичный герой, одним словом.  
«Это для ее же блага».  
Сто восемьдесят девять. Девяносто. После двухсотого, загадал Алекс, словно в детстве, будет поздно. Ничего не случилось — на двухсот первом шаге мимо пролетел оператор, вот и все.  
В квартире висела духота нежилого помещения. Алекс включил свет, кондиционер, вытяжку и увлажнитель одновременно; голосовая система не требовала даже прикосновений, он не любил лишних движений.  
Из окна все еще было видно окно Морган. Нормальные люди в таких ситуациях, наверное, напиваются до бесчувствия, но у него на завтра назначено четыре важных встречи, одна из них — с автором некой разработки по симуляции виртуальной реальности Лоренцо Кальвино; Алекс пока не знал, нужно ли это на космической станции, но пропускать интересные разработки не собирался.  
Алекс приказал жалюзи закрыться. Кокон замкнутого пространства подходил ему как нельзя лучше.  
Минус — или плюс, как уж посмотреть, — бытия президентом самой могущественной в мире компании в том, что ты не можешь позволить себе романтические страдания.  
Или чувствовать вообще.


	16. Интерлюдия

Дайо Игве пропустил три или четыре законных отпуска. По контракту предполагалось, что каждые полгода сотрудник должен возвращаться на Землю, минимум на полтора месяца. Временные рамки определил Матиас Кёль, президент Ю подписал рекомендации. Кёль и ему напоминал раз пять, прежде чем сам улетел. Доктор Игве оставался на станции — он вежливо отказал даже самому Алексу Ю, когда тот позвал его на какую-то то ли конференцию, то ли круглый стол, посвященный будущим разработкам «ТранСтар».  
Земля лежала в черной гуще космоса — огромная, не столько голубая, сколько покрытая цветными пятнами, словно плесенью: зеленые пятна — леса, серые — города, желтые — пустыни. Доктор Игве не скучал по месту, которое отвергло его.  
Он и прежде общался с Майей, но здесь, на «Талосе-1» она стала реальной, почти из плоти и крови. Она скрывалась в завораживающе-ярких золотых нитях «Клетки». Порой на станции не оставалось никого, кто был посвящен в главную тайну, и тогда доктор Игве пробирался в закрытый на десять замков отсек украдкой, словно магазинный воришка.  
Маленькие создания — мимики, неизменно реагировали на него попыткой разбить стекло, но всякий страх миновал слишком давно. Доктору Игве не слишком нравилось, что последнее время вездесущие инженеры-техники добрались и сюда. От них приходилось прятать правду. Дежурным выступал Рори Маньон, он же деловито проверял инопланетных созданий вместе с золотым светом и прячущейся между нитей фигурой Майи.  
— Сэр, вы не имеете права находиться здесь, пока ведутся работы, — Маньон обращался к доктору Игве вежливо, но тот все равно напрягался, как будто ожидая насмешки. «Вы не ученый, вы просто какой-то мистик!»  
— У меня исключительный допуск от президента, — сварливо отозвался Игве.  
Маньон вздохнул.  
— Сэр, я точно так же здесь работаю, как и вы. И точно так же исследую этих созданий. Вы получили письмо от президента Ю?  
Игве неуверенно пожал плечами. Он не открывал своего терминала довольно давно, проводя целые дни в «Клетке», рассматривая вспыхивающие и гаснущие миражи застывшего света. Майя говорила с ним оттуда.  
— Ну так прочитайте, — фыркнул Маньон. — И заодно забудьте на несколько недель про «Клетку». Здесь все подготовят к новой фазе исследований, но техники не должны знать, с чем мы имеем дело.  
Доктор Игве послушался; в свою комнату он вернулся, бормоча под нос возражения и ответы, так всегда бывало после очередного выступления и очередного разгрома. Однако он последовал совету коллеги, открыл терминал и обнаружил зашифрованное послание от президента.  
— Видишь, Майя, Алекс мне доверяет. Он умный человек, он не стал бы полагаться на того, кого считает недостойным.  
Та сидела на кровати. Глаза у нее были золотые. Всегда?  
Алекс не просто доверял ему; он даже зашифровал персональное послание, которое можно было распознать только с помощью отрывка из записи Лейтнера. Набор знаков превратился в осмысленный текст.  
Доктор Игве осознавал его не сразу.  
«Программа добровольцев»… да, конечно, он слышал. Новости с Земли приходили даже чаще, чем лично ему бы хотелось.  
Ему Алекс говорил правду.  
«Моя сестра Морган, — я рассказывал вам о ней, доктор Игве, — считает, что тифоны питаются пси-энергией. Это предположением во многом перекликается с вашими теориями»,  
— Вот. Вот оно.  
Он вскочил со стула, сжав кулаки.  
«Конечно», — ответила Майя, невозмутимая, как обычно.  
Программа добровольцев подразумевала эксперименты на людях: вот, чем занимались техники в «Клетке» — готовили лабораторию-эшафот.  
«Полную информацию доверяю пока только вам, доктор Игве. Первая партия добровольцев прибудет в течение двух-трех месяцев, но я подумал, что вы заслуживаете узнать о сути проекта первым на «Талосе-1».  
Конечно же, доктор Игве заслуживал.  
Майя встала с кровати и обняла его за шею. Смуглые руки казались покрыты легкой паутиной.  
«Я так долго ждала, Дайо. Я больше не могу ждать».  
Он отшатнулся. Дайо Игве выучился в Оксфорде и получил ученую степень в двадцать семь, но родился-то все равно на Гаити, его бабкой была самая настоящая жрица вуду; он превратил суеверия семьи в науку, но до сих пор помнил наставления.  
«Лоа», вот они кто такие, говорила бабка. Лоа ходят за тобой, и они голодные, всегда хотят жрать. Им тяжело в том мире, у них нет плоти, и кости становятся прахом. Поэтому и мечтают вылезти и поглотить живых. Иногда им хватает жареного кролика, нескольких спелых апельсинов или коробки сигар. Иногда — нет.  
Майя целовала его; губы были горячими.  
— Пойдем. Там всего один человек — уборщик, чистит мусор за техниками. Ты просто столкнешь его ко мне и посмотришь, как плоть становится светом; ты увидишь меня лицом к лицу. А может быть, не только увидишь.  
— Алексу не понравится, — прибегнул Игве к последнему аргументу.  
— Он ничего не узнает.  
Она взяла его за руку, и Дайо Игве пошел к «Клетке».


	17. Chapter 17

К Морган подлетел оператор. Он сервировал стол на двоих, как предусматривала обычная программа.  
— Ужин готов, — продекламировал механистичный голос.  
Машина зависла в пяти футах от пола, выдвижной щуп приглашающе указывал. Пахло свежей пастой. Морган подошла к столу с двумя тарелками, взяла одну и швырнула ее в окно.  
Почти как тест прочности: стекло или пекинский фарфор.  
Оконное стекло выиграло — ни трещины. Тарелка осыпалась кусками.  
— Прибери, — отдала она приказ оператору.  
Она наблюдала за собой как будто со стороны — эффект деперсонализации оставлял противное ощущение чужого контроля. Последнюю настоящую истерику она закатила лет в семь. После научилась стрелять, драться, действовать.  
В криках или разбитых тарелках никакого проку. Думай, сказала себе Морган.  
Анализируй.  
Алекс бредил космосом и тем, как они будут вдвоем на «Талосе-1», и вдруг внезапно передумал. Похоже ли на него? Да, была вынуждена признать Морган, если ему действительно предоставили убедительный отчет о безопасности. Они редко вслух вспоминали «ТранСтар Норт», но глупо было бы решить, что брат забыл качающиеся сваи, вспоротую обшивку и похожую на указующий перст каких-нибудь высших сил, бомбу.  
Легко проверить: отчет есть отчет. Алекс не принимает устных — только в письменном виде, значит, он все еще в его компьютере.  
— Забудь про тарелку, — приказала она оператору, который выполнял функции уборщика, но вполне сгодится помочь взломать систему «ТранСтар» — ладно, у Морган был почти полный доступ, за исключением пароля брата. Алекс доверял на сто процентов только себе.  
Черт бы его побрал.  
Морган вызвала такси, но предусмотрительно вышла за пять кварталов до головного офиса «ТранСтар». Технология операторов давно стала обыденной, принесла несколько миллиардов еще лет десять назад. Ее персональные разработки внешне ничем не отличались от дежурных. Это почти как с людьми: глупо судить по внешности.  
— Взломаешь систему безопасности и отключишь камеры. Только чтобы чисто, — она добавила свой личный пароль, даже не собираясь прятать следы; а то еще подумают, что это злобные агенты конкурентов из «КАСМы» пробрались в святая святых.  
«Алекс, цени мою заботу, не хочу, чтобы тебя инфаркт хватил», — она даже засмеялась, наблюдая за оператором. Тот проплыл мимо помпезного главного входа — золотые буквы, мраморные колонны и лакированная темнота за стеклянными дверями. На пятом этаже какой-то офисный клерк забыл закрыть форточку. Этого достаточно, чтобы «подозвать» местного оператора, законнектиться, проникнуть в систему.  
Морган знала, где не только черный ход, но и тайный — он располагался под землей, почти так же, как лаборатории в доме отца. На нижних этажах хранили архивную информацию. Она перелезла через почти декоративный забор, отгораживающий внутренний сад от оживленных авеню; всего-то пять с половиной футов.  
В саду работала поливальная машина. Морган промочила ноги в тряпичных кроссовках. Она отсчитала третью клумбу и нажала на невидимую со стороны кнопку, тоже имитирующую полив. Сенсорная панель затребовала доступ. Этот подземный туннель задумывался скорее как выход, чем вход — он теоретически тянулся до самого побережья, в нескольких местах можно было выглянуть изнутри, а вот снаружи попасть — куда сложнее. Алекс как-то рассказывал, что еще ниже лежат бункеры, построенные во времена страха перед атомной бомбой. Морган удивилась: но ведь «ТранСтар» еще не существовало в те времена, и он только покачал головой: компания просто выбрала подходящее место.  
Морган было очень легко представить отца и маму в удобном кресле, с бокальчиком столетнего шато — они с меланхоличным видом взирают на экраны, а снаружи мир превращается в атомное пекло. Интересно, что бы сделали с ней и Алексом? Может, заморозили бы в какой-нибудь криокамере, чтобы сохранить безупречный генетический материал семьи Ю.  
Панель приняла ее отпечаток пальца и сетчатки. Внутри было темно и душно, несмотря на то, что места хватало. Морган выждала: оператор как раз должен успеть все взломать, поставить идиллические картинки на мониторы охраны. Она нашла вмонтированный в толстую стену лифт-вагонетку — он был механическим, не зависел от катаклизмов, но и подниматься приходилось за счет собственной мускульной силы и принципа рычага. Морган хватило этажей на шесть; выбралась она на пожарной лестнице. В каком-нибудь фильме ей полагалось бы пробраться в кабинет брата через поддельный книжный шкаф, но она предпочла невзрачную лестницу, выход в прохладный коридор — ковер под ногами смягчал шаги. Ее оператор появился рядом: все прошло гладко, камеры ничего не фиксируют, охранники могут и дальше смотреть сериалы или дрочить на порно, благо интернет безлимитный.  
Табличка с именем Алекса была под стать ему: золотая, блестящая и несколько тяжеловесная. Допуск «нулевой» — только у президента; те же требования, отпечаток пальцев, сетчатка. Морган подключила оператора к электронному замку. Времени у нее было немного: секунд десять и сработает сигнализация.  
«Черт возьми!»  
Алекс хорошо платил своим айтишникам: защиту поставили что надо. Она больно укусила губу, мысленно готовясь удирать от сигнала тревоги. Раздался короткий треск: открыто.  
Она была в кабинете брата тысячу раз, но никогда — без него. Ощущение было странным, словно вновь ей было лет пять, и вновь она портила чужие вещи. Интересно, что сделает Алекс, если — когда узнает? Не руку же ей будет ломать, в самом деле.  
Ее оператор вплыл с победоносным видом, если так можно выразиться о машине. Он доставил записи с камер наблюдения за день. Морган подсоединила устройство к транскриптору, на мелком экране плохо вырисовывались детали, и все же она отметила: вот Оливер сидит со спокойным видом, а вот вскочил, словно его кипятком облили. А дальше — снова сидит, только весь взъерошен, словно мокрая курица.  
Кто-то удалил кусок записи. Кто-то сделал почти то же самое, что она сейчас.  
Морган нервно хихикнула. Она оглядывалась — ничего примечательного, хотя….  
Обертка от конфеты на полу. Морган села на корточки и скомкала фантик. Алекс патологически аккуратен. Он, конечно, поедал весь этот сладкий «джанк» фунтами, но не швырнул бы обертку куда-то, кроме урны; а еще, похоже, заблокировал кабинет так, чтобы ни уборщик из плоти и крови, ни оператор не проник внутрь. Торопился?  
— Ну твою ж мать, Алекс, — пробурчала Морган, осознала, как это звучит по отношению к собственному брату, и добавила. — Прости, мам. Это я так. Абстрактно.  
Взломать компьютер по сравнению с дверью оказалось легко. Морган нашла какие-то договоры, планы о встречах, файлы по разработкам — ничего нового и того, что Алекс сам бы ей не показал либо не было скучно до зевотного спазма.  
И никаких отчетов по безопасности «Талоса-1». Кто бы сомневался. Что же произошло?  
Ничего не понятно. Кроме куска стертого видео. Кроме этого чертова фантика.  
Морган еще раз оглянулась по сторонам. Ее взгляд уперся в портрет Кеннеди — чуть выше висел глазок камеры.  
Алекс ценит приватность. Значит, данные видео в собственном кабинете отправляются только ему.  
— Ты точно не умнее меня, старший брат, — удовлетворенно отметила Морган, вытаскивая запись с расширением «vid».  
Она устроилась в кресле — а неплохо, удобно, хотя для нее слишком просторно и высоковато. Запись реагировала на движение, и ничего интересного не отображала: вот Алекс с кем-то общается по телефону, куда-то ушел, вернулся — видимо, с какой-то встречи. Морган едва не задремала.  
И аж подпрыгнула, услышав грассирующий акцент Даля.  
— Да чтоб тебя…  
Значит, Даль.  
Как называл его Алекс: доберман-убийца.  
Морган достала из кармана джинсов транскриптор, и едва не набрала отца — но это был плохой выбор, и она нажала кнопку сброса.  
Значит, Даль. Ладно, пришла пора подразнить собак.

Морган постаралась «замести следы». Алекс все равно заметит незаконное проникновение, но чего он вообще от нее ждал? Что Морган смирится с этим его внезапным «нет, ты никуда не поедешь»?  
Она просто не хотела подставлять охранников и айти-отдел. Они не виноваты, что они не Морган Ю.  
Даль ответил не сразу. Судя по интонации, он был либо занят, либо слегка навеселе — или то и другое.  
— Чего вам, доктор Ю?  
— Ты забирал Алекса днем, — тратить время на «привет» она не стала, равно как и обращаться на «вы» казалось неуместным, когда она тут стоит в грязных от вылазок по тоннелю джинсах, злая не просто, как оса, а целый осинник, и если Даль будет увиливать — отследит геолокацию и… посмотрим, кто лучше стреляет.  
— Не знаю, о чем вы говорите, — буркнул тот.  
— Послушай, я знаю, что ты работаешь на отца. Но ты чужой, понимаешь? Ты не Ю. Оставь нам решать наши семейные проблемы, и лучше послушай меня сейчас. Ты забирал Алекса — я не спрашиваю, я знаю. Примерно в пять вечера. Я с ним встретилась около десяти. Значит, вы летали…  
Морган не могла заставить себя выговорить «домой». Она думала о сбитых настройках утилизационной ракеты, о перехвате управления. О том, как Алекс с чертовым сотрясением мозга побежал к папочке по первому свистку.  
Она пнула урну для мусора. Посреди чистой улицы бизнес-квартала высыпанные стаканчики из-под кофе и банановая кожура смотрелись чужеродно, как следы «полосящего» принтера на контракте в миллион долларов.  
— К отцу.  
Даль дышал в «трубку».  
— Видишь, Вальтер, я все знаю.  
— А я нет! — взорвался тот. — Понятия не имею, о чем ваш брат разговаривал с мистером Уильямом Ю. И выяснять не хочу, мне за это не платят! Я выполняю свою работу, вот и все, Морган.  
Морган подняла голову. Луна висела низко и была особенно громадной — а еще она видела махину «Талоса-1», рукотворный спутник наслаивался на естественный, словно разделял его пополам.  
— Понимаю, ты не станешь связываться с отцом. Давай придумаем, как сделать так, чтобы я узнала правду.  
Даль молчал еще минуту или две.  
— Черт с вами. Я вылетаю — и покажу вам то, что мне известно, а дальше решайте, как с этим разобраться.

Морган предполагала, что он доложит «хозяину», но порой даже самые отлично выдрессированные псы способны натянуть поводок. Даль действительно прилетел часа два спустя — Морган успела расковырять и толком не притронуться к остывшим феттучинне, задремать на краю кровати; от вызова она подскочила и едва не забыла прихватить пистолет. На всякий случай. Она проверила кобуру: заряжено.  
Вверху дул сильный ветер, обещая превратиться в шторм. Даль безуспешно пытался раскурить сигару, не выдержал и бросил ее прямо на взлетную площадку. Он встретил Морган с ухмылкой.  
— Честно говоря, не сомневался, что вы в это ввяжетесь.  
Морган прошла мимо, давая понять: ей плевать на его сомнения или их отсутствие.  
— Далеко лететь?  
— Не очень. Все самое интересное творится в окрестностях старого доброго Фриско. Страна свободы, а? Поэтому я и переехал сюда: в старушке Европе даже новый прыщ на роже заметят из соседнего государства.  
Он достал из-за пазухи флягу. Морган проводила взглядом жест — горло, рот, вернуть пробку на место.  
— Поторопись.  
— Как скажете, мэм.  
Он ухмыльнулся еще шире, и Морган нащупала в кармане легкой куртке свой пистолет. Ощущение парадоксально успокаивало.  
Вертолет быстро миновал россыпь огней города, и погрузился в черноту леса. Даль не включал подсветки, казалось, что они пробираются через почти непроглядную тьму. Морган отродясь не боялась летать, но это «ничто» вверху и внизу напоминало барокамеру, где она готовилась к нуль-гравитации — отвлекал только шум мотора и винтов. Живот свело спазмом — хорошо еще, не ужинала; не хватало только заблевать салон.  
— Это что, какие-то меры предосторожности? — Морган понадеялась, что ее голос не превратился совсем уж в мышиный писк.  
— Стелс, — коротко ответил Даль. Он одарил ее очередной улыбкой. — Да вы не бойтесь так, доктор Ю. Я летал под «маской» примерно триста раз, и маршрут хорошо знаю.  
— Я не боюсь.  
Она отвернулась. Глаза постепенно привыкали к сумраку; Морган рассмотрела не только небо, но и заросли деревьев внизу, скалы. Она прикинула время и расстояние: заповедник Йосемити.  
— Вальтер, вы что, меня домой везете? — мерзкий холодок в кишках отступил. Ярость согревает лучше алкоголя и теплой куртки.  
— Нет, доктор Ю. Я ведь пообещал, — акцент сделался еще заметнее, словно Даль впрямь обиделся на подозрение в нечестности. И он опять улыбался, что усиливало его сходство со скалящимся псом.  
Вертолет стал снижаться, почти у самой земли Даль наконец-то включил огни, высветив спрятанную между скал и деревьев поляну. Морган узнала эти места — они выезжали на охоту несколько раз, а еще тут же стоял охотничий домик. Даль подал ей руку; она проигнорировала это неуместное проявление галантности и спрыгнула в траву.  
— Видите ли, доктор Ю… Морган, можно по имени? — Даль не получил никакого ответа, но продолжил. После того, как замолчал мотор, его голос остался единственным звуком. Правда, где-то очень далеко еще кричала сова. — Я тут уже несколько дней помогаю решить проблемы. В том числе, ваши. И вашего брата. Думается, мистер Ю о том и решил побеседовать.  
Они подошли к деревянным ступенькам. Охотничий домик был небольшим — всего один этаж, крыльцо. Дизельный генератор слабо урчал, намекая на то, что внутри кто-то есть, по крайней мере, горит хоть одна лампочка или работает холодильник.  
— Вы живете здесь, Вальтер?  
Даль отпер замок обычным металлическим ключом.  
— Не я. Сами посмотрите.  
С порога пахнуло густым смрадом — протухшими остатками пищи, мочой, экскрементами. К этим запахам примешивался еще один, который напомнил Морган подаренную в детстве золотую рыбку. Маленькое ярко-оранжевое существо плавало и плавало в своем аквариуме, смотреть на нее было скучно; и тогда Морган взяла сачок, чтобы поймать рыбку и посмотреть ее поближе. Та была прохладная и смешно билась в кулаке. Морган чуть сдавила ее — под кончиками пальцев чешуя поддалась и как будто немного вошла внутрь тельца. Рыбка перестала трепыхаться. Морган хотела кинуть ее обратно в аквариум, но выбрала спичечный коробок; ее окликнули, она спрятала притихшую рыбку в одно из своих секретных мест.  
В тот же день она уехала с родителями в Швейцарию, кажется, маме взбрело в голову, будто нужно отдохнуть, как настоящей семье. Ничего не получилось, Алекс все равно не отрывался от своих книг и портативной игры, а Морган только немного поиграла в снежки. Когда вернулись, Морган вспомнила почему-то про золотую рыбку, побежала в комнату — и ее чуть не вырвало от гадкой вони.  
Потом еще уборщицу уволили, но мисс Дэк не была виновата; она просто не знала тайники Морган. Рыбку та вытащила сама, тельце вздулось в три раза и стало зеленым и липким, вся красивая чешуя облезла.  
В охотничьем домике, судя по запаху, похоронили целый косяк несчастных рыбок.  
Или не рыбок  
Она различила силуэты мебели — стола, диванов, вычурного камина, но в центре было нечто новое: привязанный к стулу человек. Морган различила только фигуру, и потянулась к выключателю, чтобы зажечь свет.  
Электричество сработало. Человек закричал.  
— Что это за херня? — спросила она у Даля, потому что говорить было легче, чем молчать и слушать стоны и вопли.  
Морган обошла привязанного. Он и был источник запаха — запахов; когда-то неплохой костюм покрылся коркой крови и собственных выделений, в том числе засохшей рвоты. На перетянутых веревкой ладонях не хватало нескольких пальцев, уже начался некроз, судя по синюшной в черноту корке. Его голова безвольно свесилась на грудь, глаза были заплывшими синяками, а во рту осталось не больше десятка зубов, но Морган все равно узнала.  
— Черт, это же…  
— Писака. Стюарт Саммерс, кажется так его. Собирал на вас компромат, — Даль подчеркнул последнее слово и даже подмигнул то ли своей жертве, то ли Морган.  
— Компромат.  
В охотничьем домике всегда было холодно, даже летом. Они разжигали камин, если решали заночевать здесь. Морган поежилась от озноба.  
— Стюарт? Эй. Привет, ты меня слышишь?  
Орал тот короткими очередями, как подстреленное животное. Только животные почти сразу затихают, пытаясь затаиться и не выдать свою боль хищникам. Люди глупее: надеются на сострадание.  
— Я уже… я отдал. В-все… отдал. Клянусь. Ничего другого… — забормотал он. — Клянусь. Клянусь.  
Он дергался при каждом слове, распухшая рана вместо рта выталкивала звуки с присвистом. Морган потянула Саммерса за волосы, чтобы заставить смотреть на себя.  
— Компромат. Говори.  
Она подумала о золотой рыбке и мелких чешуйках, входящих внутрь мягкого тельца.  
— Или тебе будет еще больнее.  
Саммерс щурился от света, ощерился во все окровавленные десны:  
— Это ты. Маленькая сучка. Я знаю. Я все знаю. Вы хотите убивать. Других. Как меня… как здесь. Что вы хотите? Резать на куски? Проверять лекарства? Как на… мышах.  
— Рыбках, — холодно сказала Морган. — Золотых рыбках.  
Саммерс собрал остатки слюны и сгусток крови и плюнул в нее. Морган едва не отдернулась, но лишь вытерла рукавом плевок.  
— Я все знаю. Про тебя. Про твоего жирного лицемерного братца. Вы чудовища, вас нужно сжечь заживо.  
— Ближе к делу, Стюарт. Что там с компроматом. Имей в виду: мы действительно чудовища, а у тебя, наверняка, есть близкие. Родственники. Любимые собачки.  
Где-то будто бы издалека засмеялся Даль. Морган наугад показала средний палец — зрительный контакт с Саммерсом удерживать было трудно, радужки все норовили закатиться, а сам он — сбежать в спасительный обморок. Морган приходилось встряхивать его за сальные волосы.  
— Расскажи мне все, или ты проживешь еще достаточно долго, чтобы мы добрались до…  
— Сью, — сказал Даль. — Маленькая кузина, живет в Швеции. Он хорошо постарался и спрятал ее, даже сменил документы. Но.  
Саммерс снова завопил и забился в путах; по бледным щекам текли слезы, с губ капала очень вязкая из-за обезвоживания слюна.  
— Не трогайте ее. Ей всего двенадцать. Прошу вас.  
— Окей, Стью. Тогда давай, расскажи мне про компромат.  
— Я уже…все. Отдал. Даже тот чертов ролик, — отчаяние снова сменилось злостью, Саммерс попытался ухмыльнуться. — Набережная… вечер. Это было почти трогательно, Морган Ю. Ты его правда любишь. Однажды ты или он будете на моем месте, а другой — наблюдать, потому что на каждого монстра найдется более жестокий.  
«У этого парня писательский талант лезет даже сквозь дыры в вырванных зубах и из кучи собственного дерьма», — подумала Морган. Она отпустила Саммерса.  
— Вальтер, ролик у отца?  
Тот наблюдал за «допросом» с явным удовольствием. Взгляд Морган невольно скользнул ниже пояса: ширинка на джинсах Даля оттопыривалась.  
— Я не смотрел, — быстро сказал он. — Просто забрал все и отдал мистеру Ю. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.  
— Поняла, — ответила Морган.  
— А вы стильно работаете, — добавил Даль. — Я прямо залюбовался. Может, ну их — научные проекты, это же смертельно скучно. Работать с людьми куда веселее.  
Морган прищурилась.  
Улыбнулась.  
— Мне тут еще надо было позаботиться об этом парне, но потом — как насчет вечера где-нибудь в Стокгольме?  
Саммерс всхлипнул. Ему удалось поднять голову; глаза у него были прозрачные, совершенно безумные.  
— Романтический вечер на двоих и немного развлечений. Вам ведь нравилась охота, Морган? Считайте, что приглашаю…  
Момент был идеальный. Морган выхватила пистолет; в ту же секунду рука Даля дернулась к своему — очень быстро, но он остановился.  
— Правильно, — сказала Морган. — Если я вас подстрелю, то родители просто наймут нового «чистильщика», а если вы меня — позавидуете вот ему.  
Даль медленно показал голые ладони.  
— Окей, окей, Морган. Я понял, вам мое приглашение не по вкусу. Что теперь?  
— Достаньте транскриптор. Поставьте в режим записи. Снимайте.  
Даль замешкался. Морган махнула пистолетом; он подчинился и показал работающее устройство.  
— Держите камеру направленной на меня и Саммерса. Лицо должно быть видно. Имейте в виду, я проверю после.  
— Черт, да какого хрена вы задумали, Морган.  
Она оценила направленность камеры, просчитала угол и удовлетворенно кивнула себе же: сойдет. А затем приставила пистолет ко лбу журналиста и нажала спусковой крючок.

После Северного Полюса Морган всего раза три или четыре была в том месте, которое когда-то называла домом. Большой город нравился ей больше уединенной тишины, всегда легко сорваться — в бар, клуб, на ночной сеанс дурацкого авторского кино с черно-белой картинкой и криворожими уродами, словно набранными из фрик-шоу. Иногда она просто гуляла ночами по никогда не спящим улицам. Пару раз заглядывала в Тендерлойн, черные громилы в бесформенных балахонах пытались то продать ей паршивый крэк, то затащить в грязную подворотню. Пистолет она всегда брала с собой, воспользовалась только раз, выстрелив в воздух.  
Убить человека оказалось нетрудно. Даль молча вел вертолет. Морган прокручивала запись на транскрипторе, удивляясь какому-то почти отсутствующему выражению собственного лица. Словно она уже тысячу раз вышибала людям мозги.  
Кадр: лицо. Кадр: выходное отверстие на мокром от липкой испарины лбу. Кадр — Саммерс словно отдернулся, мозги у него ниоткуда не вытекли. Калибр маловат, пули неразрывные, так что весь свинец остался внутри.  
Морган поймала себя на том, что думает о баллистических характеристиках своего оружия; и что его можно модифицировать.  
— Прилетели, — буркнул Даль. Она осознала, что вертолет снова на твердой земле. — Не знаю, чего вы задумали, Морган, но со мной точно разделаются. Считайте, что я вам оказываю последнюю услугу.  
— Фу, Вальтер, — Морган скривилась, словно ей опять подсунули под нос дохлую золотую рыбку… или человека с гниющими обрубками пальцев. — Я не стану вас подставлять. Вы хороший чистильщик, продолжайте в том же духе.  
— За вами долг, Морган.  
Он зажег сигару, не покидая кабины.  
— Идет. Только не приглашайте снова на свидание. Вы не в моем вкусе.  
Издалека дом казался огромным и темным. Морган засомневалась — дома ли родители, еще одна традиция семьи Ю — крайне редко посещать то место, которое должно быть «крепостью». Будет обидно потерять время зря.  
Миникары дожидались пассажира. Морган завела ближний, а потом скинула на общий номер Кэтрин и Уильяма Ю: «Я здесь». Спустя минут семь улыбнулась: зажегся свет.  
Родители встретили ее в обеденной зале, которую Морган ненавидела в детстве, главным образом, потому что здесь устраивались семейные воскресные обеды, на которых нужно было соблюдать приличия, не лазать пальцами в тарелку и вообще изображать из себя хорошую девочку. Лет в восемь она развлекалась тем, что тыкала Алекса под столом пальцем или пиналась, а потом Алекс уехал в колледж, и стало вообще невыносимо скучно. Люстра в виде огромного цветка лотоса как будто пыталась втянуть в себя пространство. Шелкографии она все разглядела тысячу раз. Стол с нефритовой инкрустацией был настоящим бастионом; сейчас он отгородил родителей от Морган.  
Она подошла ближе — и залезла бы с ногами на этот чертов стол.  
Родители выглядели спокойными, а еще полностью одетыми; отец — в костюме, мать — в легком платье, подчеркивающим отличную фигуру. Морган попыталась вспомнить, когда же видела их последний раз заспанными или просто недостаточно стильными; и не сумела.  
— Я все знаю.  
Уильям Ю вздохнул.  
— Тебе следовало бы поздороваться, для начала. А еще лучше: предупреждать о визите заранее.  
Морган подкинула и поймала транскриптор.  
— Извини, папа. Мам. Я тут просто немного навела справки о мистере Саммерсе… вы ведь тоже о нем слыхали, правда?  
Кэтрин Ю вздернула брови и поджала губы. Лицо у нее сохранилось хуже тела; возраст брал свое, отмечая годы морщинами, пластической хирургии она по неизвестной причине избегала. Отец поднялся со стула — вместо старых, золоченых с бархатом, оказались новые, минималистичные, что ли. Морган плохо разбиралась в интерьерном дизайне.  
— Даль тебе выболтал?  
— Я его заставила, — у нее оставалась свободная рука, и она помахала пистолетом. Мать прикрыла рот рукой, пряча мимолетную улыбку. — И это только один из способов. Умею ладить с людьми, когда нужно: я же ваша дочь, в конце концов.  
Уильям Ю подошел к ней, протянул руку, словно чтобы погладить по щеке. Она почти ткнулась в его ладонь, отвечая на прикосновение — совсем, как в детстве, но сумела отпрянуть.  
— В общем, вот, послушайте и посмотрите.  
Запись длилась всего пятнадцать секунд. Морган успела выдохнуть, сглотнуть слюну и подготовить следующую фразу:  
— Вот так, ваша дочь убийца. И если вы что-то сделаете… против меня, Алекса или даже этого Даля, хоть он и чокнутый ублюдок, то я отправлю транскриптор в «Курьер». Тюрьмы не боюсь: это лучше, чем торчать на Земле вместо космоса.  
Уильям и Кэтрин молчали. Мать не выдержала первой:  
— Морган, это очень глупый и детский поступок. Мы с твоим отцом ожидали чего угодно, но не такой безумной выходки.  
— Кэти совершенно права, — Уильям отвернулся. — Выходка избалованной девчонки. Раз уж ты «все знаешь», позволь уточнить: ваши отношения с Алексом тоже далеки от разумных.  
— Это наше дело, — Морган ощутила противный жар на лице. Одной фразой отец едва не заставил ее оправдываться, просить прощения. Мама, папа, вы не так поняли; то есть, конечно, именно так, мы действительно спим вместе, но я здесь из-за космоса, из-за чертовых нейромодов, в которые вложилась не меньше ученых приятелей Алекса, ради науки, как бы выспренно ни звучало.  
«Никогда не оправдывайся».  
Он говорил это обоим детям. Она усвоила лучше, вот и все.  
— Ты мне сам говорил, пап: мораль не для Ю, мы вне суждений о правильном и неправильном.  
— Не спорю. Но вы — ты, — попалась. Вас зафиксировали на видео. Я уже уничтожил улику, как и обещал Алексу, потому что твой брат намного больше беспокоится о репутации компании. Ему будет неприятно, если ты продемонстрируешь миру вот эту свежую запись.  
Уильям достал из коробки сигару; они отличались о тех, что курил Даль — более плотные, с золотой окантовкой.  
— Уильям, прекрати, — вмешалась Кэтрин. — Они взрослые люди и способны за себя отвечать.  
— Каким образом? Расстреливая перед камерой газетных сплетников? Кстати, ты сказала Алексу, куда направляешься?  
— Он ушел к себе. Ладно, я его выгнала. Он послушался тебя, папа, и запретил мне лететь в космос. Но это несправедливо.  
Уильям Ю так же медленно чиркнул спичкой и выждал, пока выветрится серный дым. Кэтрин вырвала из его рук сигару — Морган аж отпрянула и открыла рот.  
— Довольно. Уильям, пускай они делают то, что считают нужным.  
Испорченный шедевр табачной индустрии покатился по отделанному цельными яшмовыми плитами полу. Уильям Ю осторожно перехватил супругу за запястье.  
— Тихо, Кэти. Я ведь не сказал: нет. На самом деле, мне нравится их тандем, они прекрасно дополняют друг друга. Твой первенец недостаточно решителен и силы характера ему не хватает, зато в дочери этих качеств на двоих. На станции могут потребоваться жестокие решения, и там, где Алекс струсит, она сумеет выстоять.  
— Эй, я все еще тут, — напомнила Морган, и внезапно поняла, что наблюдает за чем-то вроде любовной сцены между отцом и матери; чем-то почти таким же интимным, как если бы она заглянула в родительскую спальню во время любовных утех. Ее слегка передернуло.  
Кэтрин высвободилась из странной хватки мужа и обняла Морган.  
— Оставь запись, возвращайся к Алексу. Уильям сообщит ему, что передумал.  
«Плюс сто к паранойе. Бедный Алекс», — подумала Морган. Она сжала худощавую спину матери, но вглядывалась в отца.  
— Никто не пострадает. Даете слово?  
Уильям Ю постучал ногтем о лакированную поверхность.  
— Безусловно. Хотя, возможно, тебе все же придется немного задержаться на Земле. Я не знаю, кому и куда успел слить информацию Саммерс, а спросить его самого ты лишила возможности. Было бы разумно выдержать хотя бы несколько месяцев, чтобы ваш отлет на «Талос-1» не слишком напоминал свадебное путешествие.  
— Уильям!  
Кэтрин Ю осуждающе покачала головой; но отец ухмыльнулся, а Морган примирительно кивнула, положила транскриптор рядом с коробкой сигар и все-таки приняла прикосновение жестких, пахнущих табаком, пальцев к своей щеке.

Даль вернул ее домой в целости и сохранности. Морган даже удалось задремать на пару часов, пока летели.  
— Надо же, Вальтер, вы даже не выбросили меня по дороге и не сделали вид, что это несчастный случай, — Морган зевнула. Рассвет быстро линял из темно-лилового в розовый, на горизонте солнце уже легло на воду.  
— Надеюсь, не пожалею об этом, — Даль был мрачен. Морган напоследок похлопала его по плечу:  
— Родители вам ничего не сделают. А я заплачу за сегодняшние… услуги.  
Он недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
Морган скомкала и бросила всю одежду в стиральную машину, а сама забралась под ледяной душ. Бессонная ночь и ее события брали свое, вместе с утренним светом наползало липкое отупение. Хотелось забраться под одеяло и уснуть, всего на полчасика, может, час.  
«Нельзя».  
Холодный душ смывал гнилостную вонь, мятная зубная паста щипала язык. Морган приказала оператору заварить крепкий кофе, положила туда пять ложек сахара и для верности достала из морозилки мороженое. Это был странноватый завтрак, но Алекс не раз говорил, что быстрые углеводы отличный способ спать по три часа и даже не слишком «тупить». Как выяснилось — работает. Хотя от мерзкого приторного кофе Морган все равно морщилась.  
Она глянула на часы. Полдевятого. В девять Алекс точно будет у себя. На это раз можно не лазать по тайным переходам на случай ядерной катастрофы, а просто войти через главный вход. Морган так и сделала — стрелка указывала на девять, головной офис «ТранСтар» еще смотрелся пустоватым.  
Бенуа, впрочем, был на месте. Вид у него был еще более растерянный, чем накануне после визита Даля.  
— Доктор Ю, — он подскочил, едва не перевернув монитор, за которым сидел. — Доброе утро!  
Он замялся, как будто не решаясь спросить.  
— Я к Алексу.  
Бенуа хлопнул своими длинными, словно чуть подкрашенными (черт, может, так и есть!) ресницами:  
— Президент сегодня не приходил. Он… эм, оставил мне персональное сообщение, чтобы я… временно исполнял его обязанности. Но ничего не объяснил. Раз уж вы здесь, может быть, объясните…  
— Стой.  
Морган нахмурилась.  
— То есть, как это — Алекс не появлялся?  
Ее бросило в гадкий холодок.  
— Он прислал сообщение по электронной почте. Вот, — Оливер повернул монитор на гибкой подставке к Морган.  
«Оливер, меня не будет. Ты остаешься за главного. Я в тебя верю».  
Похоже на Алекса, отстраненно подумала Морган; и ее замутило, липкий кофе с не менее переслащенным мороженым встал у горла.  
«Он ведь не мог, ну… что-то сделать с собой?» — она попыталась унять дрожь в руках, сунула их в карманы ветровки. — «Нет, ерунда. Кто угодно, только не мой брат. Плюнуть на все, напиться и остаться дома, жалея себя? Тоже вряд ли».  
— Спасибо, Оливер, — рот и губы словно обкололи анестетиком.  
— Постойте, доктор Ю, а что мне делать?  
«Черт, не знаю».  
— Оставаться за главного, как я понимаю.  
Бенуа пытался продолжить разговор; Морган не слышала его — бежала к выходу. Водитель в довольно неприметном автомобиле ожидал команд. На ТранСтар и лично доктора Ю работали люди, которые умели не задавать лишних вопросов; промолчал он и теперь, когда она приказала ехать к брату.  
Она позвонила его собственному водителю; тот ответил, что заезжал за президентом Ю в обычное время, но тот не появился.  
Морган всего несколько раз была у Алекса — честно говоря, он и сам предпочитал жить у нее. Проклятье, они действительно почти не скрывались последнее время; и это посреди Сан-Франциско — не в родительском имении, откуда даже слуг поувольняли, заменив безупречно исполнительными и столь же безупречно неболтливыми операторами.  
«Неважно, скоро мы окажемся в космосе», — пыталась она утешить себя, но мысли по спирали возвращались к мерзким вопросам.  
«Что должно случиться, чтобы Алекс не пришел на работу?»  
Она вспомнила, как во время рекламной кампании, оба ухитрились поймать особенно мерзкий вирус гриппа. Кажется, это было в Швеции — или Норвегии? Где-то, где гадостно накрапывал серый дождь. Морган бродила по номеру привидением, пытаясь дышать заложенным носом. Алекс выскреб аптечку и отправился, как ни в чем не бывало, на очередное выступление, вернулся за полночь и потом вырубился, словно потерял сознание.  
«Что должно случиться?»  
Морган приложила ладонь, отчаянно надеясь, что Алекс запрограммировал ключ-отпечаток и на нее тоже. Сработало.  
Она выждала секунду, прежде чем переступить порог.  
— Эй? Алекс?  
«Умная» система среагировала на голос, послушно включив мягкий, чуть рассеянный свет. Алекс не любил студии, здесь каждая из шести комнат наделялась четким смыслом и назначением. Прихожая. Гостиная. Кабинет. Спальня.  
Везде темно, везде пусто; никого и ни единого признака, что здесь вообще кто-то живет. Морган остановилась посреди кухни, окончательно сбитая с толку. Алекс не возвращался домой? Куда, черт его подери, тогда он решил поехать? Не с моста Золотые Ворота же прыгнул, в самом-то деле?  
Морган даже засмеялась, что особенно гадко звучало среди равнодушной пустоты в нейтральном неоклассическом стиле.  
Она вернулась в спальню — широкая кровать была идеально застелена, но приглядевшись, Морган заметила чуть неплотно закрытый платяной шкаф. Она с силой дернула дверцу, пробежала пальцами однообразные темные костюмы, свитера, брюки. Все ли на месте? Трудно сказать, она не помнила.  
— Алекс, ну же.  
Морган замерла, когда поняла, чего именно не хватает.  
Костюма-скафандра. Обязательного на «Талос-1». Алекс хранил его отдельно, упакованным в специальный чехол, который остался на месте — пустым. Морган вытащила его из шкафа, из белой шуршащей пластиковой упаковки выпал транскриптор; схватила его — заблокировано. Кто бы сомневался.  
«Или нет. Алекс оставил мне подсказку?»  
Похоже на него.  
— Это я. Морган.  
Она выдохнула: транскриптор действительно среагировал на голос-ключ. Все данные оказались стерты, кроме одного видео, которое Алекс озаглавил: «Морганпосмотри.vid».  
Морган вновь некстати подумала о мосте Золотые Ворота, но нажала кнопку воспроизведения.  
Транскриптор зашуршал помехами. Кажется, его владелец не очень хорошо обращался с техникой — ну, или у него отчаянно тряслись руки.  
— Доктор Ю… Алекс! — Морган узнала гортанный акцент того странноватого типа, Дайо Игве. Она с ним познакомилась очень мельком, помнила только что обошелся он «ТранСтар» гораздо дешевле, чем любой другой специалист подобного уровня. Похоже, с Алексом они подружились достаточно, чтобы Игве называл по имени.  
— Простите ради бога. Я знаю, секретная информация. Я закрыл шифром, сумеете открыть только вы. Вы должны это видеть.  
Лицо Игве сменилась новой мешаниной помех. Еще десять секунд Морган пыталась разглядеть на экране хоть что-то, кроме беспорядочно мелькающих отблесков какого-то стекла, белых плиток пола с черными продольно-поперечными полосами. Мелькнула человеческая ладонь, она колотилась во что-то прозрачное, звук помог Морган определить материал: бронированный плексигласс. Она расслышала: «Помогите!»  
«Камера» чуть отдалилась — нога, оранжевая униформа техника. Мелькнуло что-то черное, похожее на вспугнутое насекомое. Крик повторился, и оборвался.  
— Алекс, тут произошло… Это не по инструкции. Это… Вообще ни на что не похоже. Я не знаю, что делать, — бормотал Игве, пока другой человек вопил, и пока дерганая камера ловила размазанную черноту с лиловыми вспышками, пока стрекала — или щупальца, или что там было у этих созданий, — проникали внутрь уже почти неподвижного тела. Это было почти красиво — блестящие черные молнии перемещались каким-то подобием телепортации.  
Человек перестал орать. Его лицо распухло и неузнаваемо исказилось, переполнилось темнотой; а затем лопнуло, словно перезревший плод или кокон, но вместо кишок или крови, из него выскочило четверо новых созданий.  
Трое столпились вокруг четвертого, вытягивая щупальца, словно в каком-то странном танце.  
— Алекс, посмотрите. Что они делают? Мы никогда ничего подобного не видели. Алекс, вот как они размножаются. Я вам говорил, и ваша сестра тоже догадалась — они питаются псионикой… ох, а что с этим? Он… меняется?  
Остальные ударили четвертого — это было похоже на чуть замедленную передачу информации по синапсам мозга. Клетка-рецептор переполнилась информацией и вспыхнула так ярко, что можно было ослепнуть даже глядя на крохотную картинку транскриптора.  
Бестелесное сияние взмыло вверх, выбрасывая новые нити.  
«Как красиво», — невольно подумала Морган.  
Алекс рассказывал и показывал фото, видео — но не процесса создания новых жизнеформ.  
— Это… это был несчастный случай. Но, прошу меня простить, Алекс, во всем плохом есть и хорошее. Теперь мы знаем, как они размножаются. И, похоже, способны на какую-то стратегию развития.  
Морган могла поклясться: доктор Игве плясал от счастья.  
Алекс? По крайней мере, это зрелище заставило его сорваться с места с одним костюмом «ТранСтар» и вызвать такси.  
«Это потрясающе», — Морган выключила запись и сделала глубокий вдох. Теперь она точно знала — ее место там, среди чужих, что одновременно свет и тьма; она хотела стоять у стекла и наблюдать, познавать; пришельцы оказались проще, чем Морган опасалась, теперь они послужат людям.  
Алекс говорил, что они пытались установить контакт с тифонами, но ничего не получилось. Ну так они же без нее пытались, верно?  
У нее закружилась голова, она мечтательно улыбалась; что же касается брата — еще успеет его перехватить. Шаттлы вылетают после полудня.  
Успеет.


	18. Chapter 18

Контроль — иллюзорное понятие.  
Ты пытаешься предусмотреть каждую мелочь — конечно, в первую очередь, просчитываешь варианты «пойдет не так» и «случится плохое, нет, еще хуже». Принимаешь во внимание, придумываешь системы защиты, а поскольку от идиотов спастись невозможно, если сохраняется хоть минимальная возможность испортить все, люди обязательно ухватятся за нее, словно за лотерейный билет с миллионным выигрышем, то нужно придумать два-три запасных плана. Лучше четыре. Пять — отлично.  
А затем тебе присылают видео с каким-то парнем в предположительно непроницаемой, герметичной «Клетке»; его заживо пожирают тифоны и рождают новую жизнеформу. Потрясающий онтогенез. Ульевая форма? Или, скорее, первичную стадию cacoplasmus можно условно соотнести с личиночной?  
Голос робота сообщил: «До отлета шатлла три часа девятнадцать минут».  
Даже президент ТранСтар не мог ускорить процесс подготовки — все меры безопасности требовали времени. Алексу оставалось ждать и зацикленно прокручивать свою копию видео.  
«Игве, черт, что он там делал? Я же запретил ученым подходить к «Клетке» до того, как закончат технические работы».  
Человеческий фактор. В дальнейшем стоит усилить меры безопасности. Алекс пытался успокоить себя: ничего непоправимого не случилось, он уже связался с доктором Игве, тот говорил медленно и немного заторможено, будто после сильного шока, но несколько раз повторил: я в полном порядке. В отличие, нужно понимать, от этого несчастного техника.  
ТранСтар выплатит компенсацию его семье, и надо придумать правдоподобную причину смерти. Что-нибудь вроде церебральной аневризмы или тромба. Люди смертны, никакой мистики. Похоронные услуги, включая кремацию, за счет компании. Семья получит красивую урну — пустую, безусловно; Алекс уже приказал сохранить то немногое, что осталось от тела жертвы.  
Алекс запустил ролик в очередной раз.  
Тифоны по-прежнему ничего не хотели знать о законе сохранения массы и энергии — примерно как майские жуки о законах аэродинамики. Мимик превратился в огромную бесформенную тушу, Алекс попытался прикинуть размеры — семь на десять футов, не меньше. Вероятно, у этой жизнеформы ниже плотность?  
Создание выделяло сверкающие нити, заплетая теснее. Дайо Игве уже опередил Алекса и дал существу отличное имя: ткач.  
Да, именно.  
«Морган оказалась права».  
Теперь у них будет достаточно экзотической материи. Теперь они наконец-то смогут конструировать нейромоды в любых количествах; чертежи станут реальностью. Алекс едва удерживал себя от того, чтобы отправить отцу видео. Еще рано — и опасно. Достаточно того, что он оставил копию для Морган.  
Если она найдет.  
Если.  
Впрочем, в своей сестре Алекс не сомневался.  
«Три часа четыре минуты», — время текло медленно и быстро. Некоторые люди, тревожась, не находят себе места, расхаживают из угла в угол и совершают десятки бессмысленных действий. Алекс предпочитал использовать столь редкую драгоценность, как «свободное время» с пользой; у него был ноутбук и видеоматериал от Игве. Вполне достаточно, чтобы набросать проект дальнейших действий, а заодно тезисную теорию по тифоньему онтогенезу. Алекс немного сомневался, можно ли их отнести к паразитарной форме жизни, сродни земным нематодам — из тех, что безобидными личинками обитают в воде, заселяются в микроскопических моллюсков, а попадая в человека, пожирают лимфатическую систему.  
Ему не хватало Морган; стоило признать — Алекс умел только компилировать имеющиеся данные, сопоставлять и создавать на их основе что-то новое. Все гениальные идеи принадлежали сестре. Она была инженером, а не биологом, но это не имело никакого значения — в ней было нечто, что делает человека не просто хорошим работником и «талантливым ученым», как отзывались о нем самом, а гением; из тех, кого запомнят на сотни лет.  
Алекс знал, что она придет. Он выстраивал графики в компьютерной программе, пил охлажденный чай — в «зале ожидания» было жарковато, заказал ланч; все вместе заняло около двух часов.  
«Пятьдесят восемь минут», — доложил автоматический голос, когда Морган открыла дверь, несколькими шагами пересекла VIP-зал и схватила Алекса за обитый гибким металлом воротник костюма-скафандра.  
— Ну и куда ты без меня собрался, братец?

Морган действовала на Алекса странно.  
Большую часть времени она оставалась «маленькой сестрой» — разница в возрасте почти десять лет давала о себе знать, к тому же смотрелась она младше своего возраста, тогда как он, напротив, старше. Младших сестер нужно оберегать, защищать и не давать в обиду.  
Вот только получалось зачастую все с точностью наоборот. Она ничего не хотела знать о безопасности и защите. Однажды Алекс нанял телохранителей для нее, и Морган прогнала их в первый же день, после чего заявила, что умеет стрелять и способна о себе позаботиться.  
Тогда Алекс решил: самый простой выбор — выполнять ее желания. До вчерашнего дня получалось.  
А потом все пошло не так; и он сбежал — лучше тифоны, чем мучительные размышления о предательстве. И все-таки он ждал сестру.  
Она отыскала его, и Алекс не удержался от улыбки, когда Морган вцепилась в горло, царапая коротко остриженными ногтями. Она выглядела неважно, осунувшейся и бледной, словно после очень неспокойной ночи.  
— Я тебя ждал, — честно сознался он.  
— Да ты что?  
Морган придавила его к кожаному дивану, уперлась острой коленкой в живот.  
— Ты решил удрать? Со всем… вот с этим?  
Алекс узнал специально оставленный для нее транскриптор.  
— Но ты же нашла все, что нужно, — сказал он и добавил. — Я боялся, что ты опоздаешь.  
— Да пошел ты, Алекс.  
Она приложила ладонь там, где со вчерашнего вечера саднила ранка.  
— Надеюсь, здесь есть запасные костюмы? А, и кстати, я все уладила с родителями. Ну то есть, они мне сказали, чтобы я выждала пару месяцев… или пару лет, пускай официально так оно и будет. Тебе придется доставить меня на «Талос-1» контрабандой.  
— Контрабандой, — эхом откликнулся Алекс.  
— Да ладно, мама с папой просто не хотят домыслов. Ну, придумаем какую-нибудь легенду, например, что я еще это время занималась… не знаю, чем-нибудь. А ты потом забрал меня в космос в один прекрасный день, прямиком из головного офиса ТранСтар. Что-то стерильное и нейтральное. Без всей нашей семейной драмы.  
— Что ты сделала, Морган?  
— В смысле — как уговорила родителей, чтобы отстали от нас? Ну, я просто слетала домой, выдержала довольно мерзкую беседу и вернулась с разрешением. Мама с папой не будут мешать. Кстати, мама считает, что я сумею о тебе позаботиться.  
Морган наклонилась и горячо дышала в ухо. Алекс подумал: это похоже на Уильяма и Кэтрин Ю. Уничтожить, стереть в порошок — а потом вытащить останки и сказать: ладно, делайте что хотите. Ему как никогда прежде хотелось покинуть Землю, оказаться вдали от родителей хотя бы на несколько месяцев — своего рода нуль-гравитация, восхитительная и непривычная пустота.  
Он поцеловал Морган.  
— Тогда пока не получишь именной костюм, — пробурчал Алекс. Он погладил колено сестры, и это была еще одна ее магия.  
— Как-нибудь переживу.  
Она заметила прикосновение и мстительно убрала ногу. Запасную униформу отыскала в хранилище. Переоделась она всего за полминуты, словно всю жизнь ходила в этих плотных, порой не слишком комфортных сьютах. На ней скафандр смотрелся до странности сексуально — настолько, что Алекс сделал большой глоток чая со льдом, пытаясь отвлечься от посторонних мыслей.  
Он подошел к ней и потянул замок.  
— Эй, я только оделась.  
Морган фыркнула и попыталась высвободиться, но не очень убедительно.  
— И как там твоя паранойя? Тут же камеры в каждой дыре.  
— Морган, я управляю этими камерами. И могу отключить их, что уже и сделал. В конце концов, во-первых, я тут видео доктора Игве пересматривал, во вторых…  
— Вспоминал обо мне во всех подробностях?  
Алекс закатил глаза.  
— …ладно, можешь и так считать.  
Она сняла его очки и положила на кофейный столик — это был практически ритуальный жест. Окружающее пространство, как всегда, превратилось в марево цветных пятен, хотя вблизи Алекс все еще мог рассмотреть все детали, и он потянул замок дальше, поддавался тот с мягким скрежетом.  
«Сорок семь минут», — сообщил робот-диспетчер.  
— Мы же успеем? — уточнила Морган.  
— Впритык, — отозвался Алекс, освобождая ее из только что надетого скафандра, она повторила его жест.  
Морган «все уладила» — кто бы сомневался. Алекс догадывался, что ему по-прежнему следует просить прощения так, как ей нравится; он тяжело оперся на тот же самый столик, чтобы встать на колени. Морган опередила:  
— Нет.  
Она подтолкнула его к тому же дивану, забралась на колени.  
— Сделай со мной все, что хочешь.  
Эта фраза отозвалась почти болезненным возбуждением. Слова были ложью, потому что Морган никогда не принадлежала ему — скорее уж наоборот. Она устроилась сверху, терлась пахом в розовых трусиках, на них расплывалось уже влажное пятно; Алекс все еще не до конца избавился от чертова костюма. Он предсказуемо запутался в застежках. Морган помогла, сжала его член и направила в себя.  
— Не слишком торопись. Сорок семь минут — куча времени.  
Иногда Морган причиняла ему боль — физическую и не только. Алекс научился любить первое и терпеть второе. Иногда Морган проявляла неуместную настойчивость, могла расстегнуть его ширинку под столом на официальном приеме. Иногда она просто переворачивала все планы.  
«Завтра мы окажемся с ней на Талосе-1».  
«Вместе».  
Алекс растрепал волосы сестры, стянутые какой-то дешевой резинкой. Темные волосы растрепались, придавая ей какой-то зловещий вид. Морган полуприкрыла глаза и ласкала пальцами его член, терлась голой грудью.  
«Что она сделала?»  
«Что она сказала родителям?»  
Алекс застонал то ли от удовольствия, то ли пытаясь прогнать образы отца и матери — вот только их не хватало. Морган поцеловала его. Губы пахли шоколадом. Она не любила сладкое, в отличие от него, но сейчас аромат показался уместным.  
Алекс закрыл глаза, скользнул по спине и ягодицам. Морган нравится, когда гладишь ее, у нее чувствительное место между грудей — он коснулся там языком. Она невероятно красива. Она лучшее, что когда-либо случалось с Алексом. Чудо в русской «Клетке» пыталось оспорить этот титул, но проигрывало.  
Морган застонала, когда он взял в рот ее сосок и стал ласкать кончиком языка. Ее терпения не хватало надолго; сейчас она направила член Алекса в себя. Тот замер от удовольствия — как всегда.  
Он был не единственным ее мужчиной — и никак не сумел бы этого изменить. Вероятно, он даже не мог считаться лучшим любовником.  
Он растворялся в ней полностью, едва ли не забывая собственное имя — вот и все; не много и не мало. Алекс знал, что Морган никогда не закрывает глаз во время секса, и если он сам переставал жмуриться, то видел ее внимательный, немигающий взгляд; и представлял ее иногда каким-то почти божеством, его личной жестокой и милосердной хозяйкой.  
Она дышала ему в шею, насаживаясь глубже. Он попытался было задать темп, но быстро сдался, Морган лучше знала, как ей удобнее. Рывки становились быстрее. Алекс оперся одним локтем в диван, свободной ладонью трогая волосы и худощавую спину сестры.  
Еще на «ТранСтар Норт» Алекс как-то слышал разглагольствования Кёля о том, что любой мужчина устает от одной и той же женщины, поэтому имеет право время от времени завести интрижку, развлечься, а потом вернуться в семейное гнездо. Алекс тогда лишь пожал плечами с максимально нейтральным выражением лица: мол, мне трудно судить, я не женат и долгих отношений у меня никогда не было.  
После он не раз думал, что Кёль со всеми своими психологическими теориями просто идиот. Разве можно устать от Морган?  
Она всегда иная; как звездное небо.  
Алекс сжал ее в объятиях, и та ответила, стискивая и запуская ногти, но это было даже приятно. Ее спазм и глубокий гортанный стон заставил его кончить, но Морган не торопилась отпускать его.  
— Нужно в душ, — пробормотал Алекс, которому очень не хотелось шевелиться.  
«Двадцать четыре минуты».  
— Ого, и побыстрее, — Морган подняла голову. — Ладно, мы все еще прекрасно успеваем.  
И они успели.


End file.
